confusiones de amor
by kurolovers
Summary: bueno esta es mi primer fic, todo se trata de que kuroko gana la winter cup y se empieza a enamorar de akashi pero este no sabe que es correspondido y trata de negarlo, grasias a sus amigos de la generacion de los milagros podra ser feliz. espero que les guste. parejas: akakuro, aokaga, midotaka :3
1. Chapter 1

Mi primera fanfiction

Pareja: kuroko tetsuya x akashi Seijuurou

Capitulo 1:momentos incómodos

Kuroko despues de ganar la winter cup, ya no sabe que hacer se siente realizado, feliz y con muchos sentimientos mas. Nunca pensó que llegaria ganar, él sabia que no llego solo, todo fue grasias a su nuevo equipo "Seirin" y su nueva "_luz_", al ver a akashi perder y decirle que la gente tienen errores, que se equivocan y que él no era un robot que controlaba su padre. Le dio un gran regalo que algunas akashi quizo tener " _tu eres una persona con sentimientos akashi-kun _" le dijo sonriendole al decirlo akashi lloro de felicidad. Al recordar ese momento kuroko sonrio muy feliz y despues se dio cuenta que estaba caminando despitadamente miro por todos los lados y no reconocia el lugar era una plaza que el nunca habia estado, se fue a sentar en una banca a pensar como iba a regresar a su casa supuestamente iba a dar un paseo para tranquilizarse pero al parecer no lo iba a hacer.

Estuvo algunos minutos intentando saber si podria reconocer el lugar, pero no lo logró. Se maldecia por haber dejado su celular en casa ya no sabia que hacer y suspiro derrotado hasta que sintio que alguien le toco el hombro, se asustó un poco y se giro con miedo y a ver quien era se impreosiono.

-A..Akashi-kun!- dijo sorprendido nunca pensó ver a su ex-capitan ahi.

-Tetsuya? ¿Que haces aqui?-dijo el pelirojo.

- Etto...me perdi-dijo el peliceleste un poco apenado.

- Mmm... esto es algo extraño que tú te distraigas, pero bueno me alegra verte tetsuya.-le dijo sonriendo.

Kuroko se sonroja a ver esa sonrisa que nunca pensó en su ex-capitan. Siente que sus mejillas se ponen de un color rojo carmesi y un gran latido sale de su corazón, se sorprende por esa reaccion asi a él.

-tsuya...Tetsuya- dice un pelirojo ya con una ceja fruncida.

-¿Ah?!... Oh lo siento akashi-kun, es que estaba pensando en algo.

-En que estas pensando Tetsuya?-dijo con un poco de curiosidad.

-En que ... -penso un poco sus palabras ya que sabia si decia cosas equivocadas su ex-capitan es capaz de tirarles tijeras,pero al fin se decide en ser sincero y aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos-Pensaba que akashi-kun se ve lindo cuando sonrie.

Kuroko no escucha una respuesta y se preocupa que lo mate, dirige su rostro a la cara de akashi y se sorprende al ver reaccionar a su ex-capitan. Se fija que esta sonrojado y en shock.

-Akashi-kun?- dijo con miedo y preocupacion.

Y no hubo respuesta, intenta moverlo y al hacerlo akashi reacciona.

-Pff... jajajajja tetsuya que cosas dices nunca puedo adividar que piensas y siempre me sorprende.

-¿Entonces akashi-kun no esta enojado?- dice con un poco de miedo pero queria sacarse esa duda.

-Por supuesto que no tetsuya, contigo no me puedo enojar.

Kuroko al oir eso se sonroja pero esta no se via pero akashi se da cuenta y sonrie por ello, sabe bien que él nunca demuestra sus sentimientos o sus expresiones pero akashi siempre veia y sabia que sentia su amado tetsuya. Akashi sin saber cuando y donde pero ya hace un tiempo él se habia enamorado de Tetsuya pero sabia que su amor no era mutuo, pero ahora trataria de enamorar a su amado peliceleste.

Despues de los pensando y escuchan los dos un gruñido de un estomago y era de kuroko.

-Etto, lo siento akashi-kun pero parece que me ha dado hambre.-dijo muy apenado y avergonzado

-Entonces porque no ne dejas que te invite a comer- dijo muy feliz por solo pasar un poco con su tetsuya.

-Pero no quiero molestar a akashi-kun- dice apenado el no queria molestar a su ex-capitan.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta yo justo en este monento iba a comer porque no me acompañas.

Kuroko duda pero al fin lo dice-Esta bien ya que no podre contra ti o ¿si?.

-Jajajajaj parece que me conoces muy bien tetsuya-el pelirojo le dice un una sonrisa agradable que a kuruko lo hace sonrojar.

Se fueron a un restaurante mas cercana y familiar ya que akashi sabia que iba incomodar a kuroko si iban a uno reservado y caro. Se la pasaron muy bien, hablan de cosas triviales y aun de vez en cuando habia silencio a ellos no le incomodaban ya que estan acostumbrado a eso aun asi el ambiente era agradable, kuroko nunca se incomodo por los ojos cromaticos de su ex-capitan en vez de eso le gusta mirar ese color dorado y rojo. Al terminar akashi paga aunque a kuroko no le gusto mucho la idea, al salir del restaurante se van a sentar a una banca que vieron y el primero en hablar fue akashi.

-Tetsuya por que te has distraido no es comun en ti?

-Ah... bueno-piensa en decirle pero se arrepiente-...no quiero recordarlo o mas bien no hablar del tema, lo siento akashi-kun-lo dice apenado.

Akashi lo mira y ve que esta nervioso asi que no lo quiere forzar y desvia el tema.-Esta bien no te voy a forzar a que me respondas.

Kuroko se sorprende que su ex-capitan le dijiera eso pero se alegra que no lo force.

-¿Entonces qué hace akashi-kun en este lugar?-le dice con toda la duda, a se rato que tenia esa duda ya que es raro verlo a él en Tokyo.

-Bueno vine ver a tetsuya por supuesto, tenia que hablar contigo de algo pero eso sera en otro momento.

-¿EH?!... porque no, akashi-kun me quiere dejar con la duda-dijo el peliceleste con un diminuto puchero que fue persibido por su ex-capitan.

-Cambiando de tema porque mejor te llevo a tu casa-lo dijo mas como una orden que como una pregunta.

-suspira-esta bien.

Kuroko sabia muy bien que eso era orden, su ex-capitan sigue siendo el mismo asi que no podria descutir con él. Los dos caminaron tranquilamente hacia la casa de kuroko, no demodaron mas de 30min. estuvo muy tranquilo el trajecto, llegaron hasta la puerta del peliceleste se despidieron formalmente. Kuroko se va rapidamente hacia su cuarto ya que sus padres trabajan hasta tarde asi que estaba solo y encuentra a n°2 acostado en su cama, lo acaricia y este se despierta, al verlo salta sobre él felizmente, despues lo alimenta y se dirige hacia su cuarto con su pequeña compañia, de hay de eso se acuesta sobre su cama y recordo todo el dia que paso con akashi, al hacerlo se sonroja y vienen latidos de su corazon.

-¿Que es este sentimiento?- se toca su pecho donde dolia.-Fue un bello dia con akashi-kun, espero que lo pueda ver de nuevo.

Se queda dormido con n°2 sobre él y al llegar al dia siguiente se levanta temprano para ir a la escuela, se baña y arregla para bajar y ver a su madre preparando su desayuno.

-Hola mamá.

-Hola hijo ¿como dormiste?.

-Bien gracias y papá?.

-Él esta todavia durmiendo, hoy no trabaja asi que lo vas a ver en la tarde.

-Oh, esta bien entonces lo vere mas tarde.

Despues de eso empieza tonar su desayuno felizmente con su madre, al terminar se arregla y toma su bolso se despide de su madre y de n°2, se dirije a su escuela. Al llegar se sienta en su puesto no demora mucho ya que es ignorado, al rato aparece su amigo y "luz" al salon.

-Hola kagami-kun.

-Waa..hola kuroko-dijo asustado aun no se acostumbra a su presencia.

-Kagami-kun, hoy me ire a mi casa no ire a maji burguer.

-Que! ¡¿Por que?

-Mi padre esta hoy en casa asi que comere con él.

-Oh, esta bien entiendo.

Despues de eso llego el profesor y regaña a kagami para que se sentada, todo el dia fue normal hasta que llegaron al gimnasio para el entrenamiento.

-Bueno chicos aunque ganamos la winter cup, no significa que vamos a flojear-dice Riko con una cara de malicia que a todos los hizo temblar por lo que venia.-Ahora van a dar 100 vueltas en el gimnasio y despues duplicadenos sus ejercicios.

Todos quedaron con miedo ya no podian creer que su entrenadora fuera tan mala estaba casi al nivel del ex-capitan de la generacion de los milagros, antes de empezar el entrenamiento un celular suena y se dan cuenta que era de kuroko, el ve que es un mensaje.

-Aomine-kun?

_"Tetsu necesito hablar contigo, ¿tienes planes despues de tu practica?"_

Kuroko se queda un rato pensando que quedra su ex-compañero de equipo, pero se acuerda que no podra verlo ahora asi que le responde.

_"Lo siento aomine-kun pero mi papá esta en casa asi que no puedo porque no mañana?"_

Cuando iba a guardar suena de nuevo y ve que el moreno le responde rapidamente y ve el mensaje.

_"Oh, esta bien entiendo, te busco mañana despues de tu practica :)"_

Al leerlo sonrie su antigua luz aun le demostraba que no lo habia olvidado y guarda el celular para empezar la practica, se da vuelta y ve que todo el mundo lo ve.

-¿Quien era kuroko-kun?-dice riko con curiosidad.

-Ah, era aomine-kun.

Todos se sorprenden aunque saben que ellos ahora de nuevo son amigos aunque no estan acostumbrados a que busquen a su as de seirin.

-Y ¿que queria?-dice un kagami enojado.

-No lo se pero mañana vendra a buscarme despues de la practica ya que hoy tengo planes.- lo deci tan tranquilo con su cara poker face.

-Que! Tienes planes!?-todos se sorprendieron pero dudaron un poco.

-Si con mi padre-dijo el peliceleste nerviosamente.

-Oh..-todos suspiraron a ver que era eso.

-Ahora que lo dices nunca hablas de tus padres, esta es la primera vez que te oido mencionando.-lo dice teppei.

Al oir eso kuroko se estremece es algo que nunca le gusta conversar, antes que dijiera algo un chico de cabellera de color dorado como sus ojos, kuroko interiormente agradecia que hubiese aparecido en ese momento.

-Kurokocchi~-dice kise llendo a abrazar a su querido amigo.

-Hola kise-kun-lo saludo como si nada con su siempre cara de poker face.

-Kise a que has venido.-lo dice un kagami harto de los ex-compañeros de su sombra.

-Que cruel kagamicchi~-kise empezo a soltar lagrimas de cocodrilos.

-Si, justo llegas cuando estabamos conversando algo-lo deci isuki.

-De que estaban hablando si se puede saber-dijo con curiosidad.

-De los padres de kuroko-kun-dijo la entrenadora como si nada.

Hubo un silencio y un shock de parte de kise hasta que reacciono.

-Oh, lo siento pero ahora no creo que necesiten saber de eso-lo dijo seriamente que hasta impacto a todos pero antes de decir algo alguien se les adelanta.

-Y por que te crees tu por decidir eso.-con mucho enojo sale kagami.

-No por nada... Oh, verdad a lo que venia kurokocchi necesito hablar contigo ¿puedes?-Lo dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Eh? Ahora-lo dijo siguiendo el juego.

-Si~ es algo importante, si quieres te espero.

-Lo siento kise-kun tengo planes con mi padre asi que no podra ser ahora.

-Mmm... entonces-mira hacia la entrenadora con su cara que siempre traia.-Entrenadora me puedo llevar a kurokocchi, es que es urgente y no puedo esperar hasta mañana.

-Mmm...-lo piensa y mira a kuroko.-tu que quieres kuroko-kun?

-Yo... si la entrenadora me deja, estare bien conociendo a kise-kun parece que esta vez es algo urgente asi que...-no pudo terminar de hablar.

-Suspira-esta bien tu ganas kise llevate a kuroko-kun.-y mira al susodicho- y tu mañana no hay excusas esta bien.

-si-se va rapido a buscar su bolso y regresa asi la entrenadora- grasias y hasta mañana.

Se despide como siempre y se dirige hacia el as de kaijo dejando atras el gimnasio. Ya lejos de su escuela le dice a kise algo.

-Grasias kise-kun.

-No hay de que kurokocchi, pero pense que lo sabian.

-No...-desvia su mirada-no quedia que se preocuparan pero aun asi no sentia la necesidad.

-Pero sabes que en algun momentos tendras que decirles ¿no?.

-Si se pero no quiero.

-Pff... jajja vaya kurokocchi nunca pense que dirias algo haci.

El nombrado se gira y ve la cara de un kise riendo tapandose su boca para que no lo escuchada pero no lo logro. Lo vio y se rio con él, despues de un rato suena su celular y se sorprende a ver quien era.

-Ho..hola akashi-kun.-dijo timidamente.

-_*Hola tetsuya, a donde estas ahora?*_

-Etto, estoy con kise-kun, él me esta acompañando hasta mi casa ¿por qué?

-_*Oh, y eso a que se debe si se puede saber?_-se escuchaba un poco celoso.

-Emm... bueno...-mira hacia kise y este le quita el celular ya que sabia que le trataba de decir.

-Hola~ akashicchi~ bueno mejor yo te lo digo para que kurokocchi no se sienta mal.

-_*Esta bien Ryota dime que sucede*_ un poco enojado.

-Bueno al parecer sus compañeros de equipo le preguntaron sobre sus padres y tú sabes a que me refiero.

_-*Ah-suspira-si entiendo pasame a tetsuya ryota._

-Si akashicchi.-este le entrega el celular al peliceleste.

-Si?.

-_*Esta bien entendi pero tú sabes que no podras escapar de esto ¿no?*_

-Si lo se, pero cambiando de tema. Akashi-kun para que me llamabas?-lo dice al curioso y un poco sonrojado.

-Bueno queria escuchar tu voz-lo digo como si nada.

Al escuchar eso se sonroja con un rojo carmesí, no se esperaba algo haci y menos de parte de su ex-capitán. El que se percato de esa reaccion fue kise y se dio cuenta que su querido amigo se estaba enamorando y solo sonrió.

_-*Y tambien queria decirte que el viernes te ire a buscar a tu escuela entendiste?*_

-¿Que? Y eso akashi-kun.

_-*Bueno eso te lo dire ese dia asi que no hagas planes tetsuya*_

-Esta bien.

_-*Me alegra que esas obediente,... ahora me tengo que ir adios mi tetsuya.*cuelga_

Antes que el hablada el colgó dejandolo a un kuroko todo rojo como tomate y shokiado, acaso acaba de escuchar delirle "mi tetsuya", siente que alguien lo sacude y reacciona se le habia olvidado que estaba con kise.

-Oh, lo siento kise-kun , porque mejor no nos vamos.

-Oye kurokocchi?.

-Que sucede kise-kun-tratando de olcutar su rostro.

-Que me parece que estas enamorado kurokocchi~~.

El nombrado no puede creer que a escuchado del as de kaijo, no puede pensar eso no se imagina o quiere creer que lo esta. No se puede enamorar de su ex-capitán.

-¿QUÉ?!... de donde sacas eso kise-kun-lo dice con nerviosismo.

-Pues solo algo que vino de mi mente nada más, no te preocupes-con una sonrisa sigue caminando ya que sabe que su querido amigo se imagina que se enamoró. Pero algun dia se dada cuenta de ello.

-Espera kise-kun-se habia olvidado que iban a su casa, el otro se detiene y espera a que llega solo se rie.

Estuvieron todo el camino conversando de cosas triviales hasta llegar a la casa del peliceleste, se despidieron y kuroko entra y ve a su padre cocinar, sonrie ante este acto hace tiempo que no come la deliciosa comida de su padre siempre tiene la oportunidad cuando este esta en casa. Ve a su perrito lo toma y lo acaricia, se dirije hacia la cocina y se sienta en la mesa.

-Hola papá, ya llegué de la escuela.

-Oh, hola hijo, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Muy bien me encontré con kise-kun, ¿te acuerdas de él?.

-Por supuesto, kise es modelo ¿no?, él era tú compañero en teiko.

-Sip-con un pequeña sonrisa y un aceptimiento-él me buscó y me acompaño hasta la casa.

-Sigue siendo tú amigo me alegra y entonces sigues en contacto con todoos ellos verdad?

-Pues... si, ahora todos nos estamos hablando y saliendo por un rato ¿Por qué?-dice con algo de felicidad que se veia en sus ojos, su padre se alegra al ver a su hijo asi.

-Que bueno porque no les dices que muchas grasias por todo de mi parte y de tú mamá ¿entendido?-él sabe que grasias a ellos pudieron entender a su hijo y muchas cosas más.-¿Tienes hambre?

-si, pero primero me baño y comemos.

-Esta bien, pero apurate o se enfriada.

-Si papá.

Se va a donde estan las escaleras, se baña rápidamente y se pone su pijama, se dirije hacia la cocina y ve que ya esta servido. Se sienta y come con su padre en su espera, conversan hasta que terminaron y se fue a acostar para un nuevo dia de clases, toma a n°2 y se acuesta en su cama hasta que puede dormise aunque se dormio temprano esperaba que todo él mundo se olvidada del tema.

-Con akashi-

Despues de esa llamada que no espero que su tetsuya estuviera con ryota se puso celoso, pero al saber el porque agradeció que él estuviera hay aunque no le gusta tendra que recladarse a su querido tetsuya.

-Mmm... necesito hablar con alguien.-agarró su celular y marco.

_-*¿Aló? Akashi._

-Shintarou, tengo que hablar contigo mañana y es una orden.

_-Esta bien, te veo donde siempre.-suspira.-ya me imagina de que se trata._

-Tal vez si-risita-bueno te veo mañana Shintarou.-corta.

Suspira-como siempre me haces sentir estas emociones tetsuya.

De repente suena su celular no esperaba ese mensaje.

_"Akashi-kun queria decirte esto el otro dia, grasias por haber estado en ese momento que me perdi, aunque sigo sin entender que estabas ahi pero me gusta hablar contigo espero volver a hacerlo :) atte:kuroko t."_

Lo leía repetidamente nunca penso que resibiriá un mensaja que esa persona, solo se alegró en haberselo encontrado. Durmió muy feliz pensando en su querido kuroko tetsuya y esperando los días para volver a verlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:La realidad del amor.

Un nuevo dia aparece, él no queria despertar sabia que aún sus compañeros de equipo le preguntarian que sucedió con kise. De tanto pensar escucho la voz de su madre diciendole que se apurada o sino iba a llegar tarde, aunque él sabia que era invisible no importaba si llegaba tarde pero igual se levanta para dirijirse hacia el baño, se ducho y vistió para bajar a tomar su desayuno. Al llegar a la escuela un poco tarde pero agradecido de que nadien se percato se sienta en su puesto tranquilamente, hasta que le habla kagami.

-Oye, ¿por qué llegas a estas horas idiota?-se lo dijo susurrandole.

-Me he quedado dormido.

-Tks, solo te estas beneficiando por ser invisible.

-Claro que no...bueno tal vez un poquito.

-Acaso eres un idiota.

-Kagami! Por favor deje de hablar y ponga atención a la clase.

-S...Si!.

Después de eso las clases siguieron normales todo el dia, kuroko se acordó que después de la practica se iba con su antigua luz Aomine Daiki. Al llegar al gimnasio vio algo que no cuadraba y no sabia que era hasta habló la entrenadora.

-Oye tú no deberías estar aqui.

-Si, eres un fastidio Ahomine.-kagami ya se estaba molestando ya la presencia del moreno pero este solo los ignoro.

-Aomine-kun?

-Oh, hola Tetsu te has demorado.-se levanta del suelo y se dirije hacia el peliceleste.

-Que haces aqui pensé qué nos ibamos a encontrar después de la práctica.

-Bueno si pero hay un ecomenienté, asi que...

-Suspira.-entonces vamonos no puedo creer que vangas sin avisarme aomine-kun.

Se acerca hacia la entrenadora y esta se asusta pero se tranquiliza rápidamente .

-Lo siento entrenadora pero me iré con aomine-kun.

-Qué! Claro que no kuroko-kun.

-Pero usted quiere que esos dos se maten.

Cuando dice eso la chica dirige su mirada hacia a los nombrados y en verdad aomine y kagami estaban a punto de matarse ahi mismo. Se golpea mentalmente por lo que va a decir.

Suspira-esta bien pero nada más solo por hoy ya no quiero que te me escapes, me escuchaste kuroko-kun.

-Si entrenadora.

-Ya largate antes que cambie de opinión.

-Esta b...-fue interrumpido por una llamada, ve quien era y se sonroja pero contesta.

-A..akashi-kun?

-Buenos dias tetsuya.

-Buenos dias akashi-kun, ¿por qué llamas? Pense que estabas en el entrenamiento.

-Descubri que estabas con Daiki me lo puedes pasar.

-Eh?! Como supiste.

-Tetsuya sabes que nadien me puede engañar y yo lo se todo, ahora pasame a daiki es una orden.

-Ok, espera.

Se dirije hacia aomine que estaba por golpiar a kagami pero los detiene, se puso en medio de estos dos y los golpea en las costillas, ellos se caen de dolor.

-Maldición Tetsu!

-Aomine-kun, toma-le entrega su celular.-Akashi-kun quiere hablar contigo.

-Tsk. Esta bien.-lo toma-que quieres akashi.

-Vaya daiki no pensé que te gustaba buscar a tetsuya.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe que hago con tetsu.

-Claro que si, sabes porque lo digo o quieres que te mate con mis tijeras.

-Claro que no!, yo ya se a que te refieres, estas ce...-no pudo terminar.

-Termina lo que ibas a decir delante de tetsuya y no vividas para contarlo daiki.

-tsk, en fin akashi no te imagines cosas yo solo necesito su ayuda nada más.

-Espero que sea asi Daiki, ahora pasame a tetsuya.

-Tsk, Tetsu toma.

-Si? Que sucede akashi-kun.

-Nada pero recuerda que vendre verte el viernes no lo olvides.

-S..si!-se alegra mucho podra pasar tiempo con akashi, pero este sentimiento que sale de sus latidos de su corazón.

-Esta bien, me tengo que ir a mi práctica te veo pronto mi tetsuya.

-Si akashi-kun te veo pronto.

Se corta y se dirige hacia la puerta en donde lo espera el moreno, antes de partir se recuerda lo que le dijo su padre.

-Aomine-kun mis padres dicen que grasias por todo y que esperan verlos por alla.

Todos se queran impactados que se paro el entrenamiento a que se referia _"grasias por todo"_.

-jajaja... dile que no debe agradecernos fue para bien no lo crees tetsu. Dile que ire cuando ellos esten.

Asienta feliz-Esta bien les dire pero sera mejor decirles a todos para que mi padre no se preocupe, ¿Te parece aomine-kun?.

-Por supuesto, tú padre cocina muy bien.

-Sip, mejor vamonos, chao chicos.

Se despide de su actual equipo de basket y se va con un moreno muy feliz que hizo enojar(o mejor dicho poner celoso XD)a kagami.

-En otro lado-

Dos personas se encuentran en un parque para poder hablar.

-Shintarou.

-Akashi, terminemos con esto.

-Si esta bien.

-No le has dicho nada verdad-el peliverde queria ir al grano con el asunto.

-No, no se como, sabemos como es tetsuya.-ya se di cuenta pensaba.

-Eres un idiota akashi.

Se enoja y le tira una tijera cerca de su rostro.-cuidado Shintarou, no me pierdas el respeto.-lo dice girando unas tijeras en sus manos.

-Ah... lo siento akashi-se lamenta por soltar esa palabra, sabe muy bien que akashi era capaz de matarlo en un solo segundo si era necesario y se estremece en tan solo imaginarlo.

-Bueno sigamos con él tema, ya parece que te diste cuenta.

-Pues si, hace mucho pero pensé que ya lo habias superado.

-Pues pensé que lo habia disimulado bien, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

-Es obvió que me iba a dar cuenta te conozco muy bien.

-Y entonces que hagó? Tú sabes como es tetsuya, nunca se sabe que piensa o que va decir.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón... entonces te dire que lo que vas a ser.

-Ok.

-De vuelta con kuroko-

Se fueron a una chancha que hace tiempo no pasaban, ahi siempre jugaban los dos cuando estaban en teiko.

-Aomine-kun, ¿para que me querias si se puede saber?

-B..bueno se trata que... me enamoré de alguien-lo dice apenada y avergonzado.

-Oh... espera qué!..., no me lo esperaba de ti-el peliceleste se shokio al oir eso eso jamás paso por su cabeza, que su amigo se enamorará.-y quién es ?

-Etto.. él se llama...-no es capaz de hacerlo se queda mudo por toda esta situación.

Suspira-La persona que te gusta seria kagami-kun?, ¿o me equivocó?

-Qué!, ¡¿cómo te diste cuenta tetsu?!-se sonroja, jamás penso que su amigo se diera cuenta.

-Pues tan solo adivine-lo dice con su cara poker face.-y bien no me vas a contar para qué quieres mi ayuda aomine-kun?.

-Maldición tetsu, tan directo cómo siempre. Necesito tu ayuda para confesarme a bakagami.

-Ah-suspiro-esta bien, pero antes de eso necesito saber que siente él por ti ya que no lo quiero obligar a que te quiera aomine-kun.

-Esta bien tetsu lo haremos a tu manera. Cambiando de te tema como estas con akashi?.

-Que pasa con esa pregunta, pero bueno bien creo, nos veremos el viernes para no se qué.

-Mmm... y no estas nervioso por la cita con akashi, tetsu.

-Qué! Quien dijo cita aomine-kun.-costesta con una cara sonrojada y nerviosamente mira para otro lado.

-Acaso él...-no quisó decir más, sabia bien si que la caga no podra vivir, asi que cambia el tema rápidamente-ok, porque no te compró un batido de vainilla por la ayuda.

Con esa frase "batido de vainilla" atrapa rápidamente a tetsuya, todo él mundo sabe que él peliceleeste jamas se va resistir a una de ellas. Sus ojos brillaban de pura felicidad aunque su cara no lo demostraba. Los dos van a una tienda donde antes iban en teiko y se encuentran con una persona alta como de dos metros, de ojos y cabello violeta.

-Hola~ kurochin~ y hola Minechin~. Dice infantilmente él era Murasakibara Atsushi.

-buenos dias murasakibara-kun.

-hola murasakibara, ¿que haces aqui?

-Bueno vine a comprar mis dulces minechin~.-Después se lleva un dulce a su boca, todos saben que él esta fasinado por los dulces.-Y ustedes?

-Le ofrecí a comprarle un batido de vainilla a tetsu.

-Si, eso me alegra que aomine-kun me compré un batido, aqui siempre fueron buenos.

-Si como digas tetsu, ahora vengo.

El moreno se va a comprar, dejando a esos dos solos.

-Ne~ kurochin.

-Que sucede murasakibara-kun?.

-A que han venido realmente ustedes dos aqui y no deberías estas en tú práctica.

-Ah, bueno aomine-kun necesitaba mi ayuda en algo pero tendra que esperar.-dijo soltando una risita.

-Mo~ yo quiero saber.-el pelilila ya quedo curioso.

-No, lo siento murasakibara-kun.

-Y eso por qué ~~?

-Le prometi a aomine-kun que seria un secreto.

Después de esos los tres se quedaron conversando hasta que suena el celular de kuroko que era un mensaje de akashi:

_"Hola de nuevo tetsuya, necesito que todos tengamos una reunión, necesito hablar con todos ustedes. Hoy en la cancha que siempre íbamos. PD:es una orden."_

Al terminar de verla y les pregunta a los otro dos. A ellos tenian el mismo mensaje, asi que se fueron donde se reunidian si no querian morir por un sicopata con tijeras en sus manos.

Continuará...

**Bueno esto es lo que llevo hasta ahora, quisiera su opinión sinceramente como es la primera vez que hago esto no se como esta querando hasta ahora. Me disculpo si demoro un poco en crear el próxima ya que el lunes tengo una prueba asi que no tendre tiempo para hacerla :( . asi que nos vemos :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Siento la espera, no tuve tiempo de subirla pero me alegra encontrar comentarios positivos, que me hacen seguir con esta historia tan bonita ****.****\(°·°)/****oky los dejo continuar mi historia. Disfruten.**

Capítulo 3: Algo inesperado

Al dirigirse hacia donde debian reunirse, vio que ya estaba kise, midorima y por supuesto akashi, y este último sonreia pero no se sabia si de malicia o de felicidad.

-Atsushi, daiki y tetsuya llegan a tiempo eso me alegra.

-Hola akachin~, midochin~y kisechin~-dijo el pelilila comiendo sus dulces.

-Hola murasakibaracchi~, aominecchi~ y kurokocchi~-y este último fue abrazado por kise.

-Kise-kun me asfixia.-intenta sortarse pero no lo logra sabe que él es más fuerte.

-Ryota suelta a tetsuya-akashi ya estaba enojado por la actitud del rubio, sabia bien solo lo hacia para molestarlo.

-Mo~ no quiero kurokocchi es tierno.

-Kise ya basta que molestas-aomine ya se estaba hartando de este jueguito sabia mas o menos porque los habia juntaron por un asunto o mejor dicho la persona de todo esto era kuroko tetsuya. Aún este no se daba cuenta de eso parecia que seguia siendo inocente.

-Ya callense idiotas! Que no venimos a matarnos.-midorima tenia una benita sobre su cabeza.

-si Shintarou tiene razón. Los llame para decirles que sus equipos van a viajar a las aguas termales obviamente biene de mi parte.

-Pero akashi-kun ¿Por qué lo haras?-dijo un curioso peliceleste.

-Tetsuya es solo por demostrarles o felicitarlos a todos por llegar lejos aunque no allan ganado.

-Oh, la idea me gusta, grasias akashi-kun-el peliceleste pone una pequeña sonrisa y con sus ojos brillan de mucha felicidad.

Todos vieron que el plan funcionaba, aunque se sorprenden que hacha caido tan rápido el ansuelo.

-Flashback-

El verdadero mensaje que tenian murasakibara, kise y aomine.

_"Atsushi/Daiki/Ryota les dire que nesecito su ayuda para poder estar a solas con tetsuya. Tengo un plan vamos a ir a las aguas termales, solo necesito que decimulen, saben que tetsuya es muy inocente y no lo quiero forzar. Esto es un orden me oyeron?"_

Estos respondieron rápidamente, primero fue murasakibara.

_"Ok, akachin~, me alegra ir a las aguas termales. Yo me apunton~."_

Después kise:

_"Si! yo ne apunto y te voy a ayudar con esto akashicchi~ :)"_

Y finalmente aomine.

_"Tks, esta bien voy. Ya que me sirve para lo que necesitaba, pero te digo al tiro que si lo forzas te mato akashi."_

-fin de flashback-

-Bueno ya que todos no se estan oponiendo vamos a decidir cuando será, que opinan?-el pelirojo los mira por una respuesta.

-Mmm... porque no la otra semana ya que tenemos descanso esos cuatro dias que opinan-kise dice con una sonrisa.

-Por mi esta bien-dice midorima subiendose sus lentes.

-Para mi igual-dice aomine con una sonrisa sabia que veria a kagami.

-Si akachin~ lo dice que esta bien, por mi bien-el pelilila se comia sus papas mientras se veia desinterésado.

-Y tu que opinas tetsuya?-se dirige hacia el peliceleste.

-Ah, yo estoy bien cuando sea solo debo decirles a mi padres-kuroko interiormente esta muy feliz que todos ellos volvian a juntarse como antes, después recordó que hablaba con aomine.-oh, es verdad chicos ahora que estan aqui necesito decirles algo.

-¿Qué cosa?!-dijieron unísono todos ellos.

-Que mis padres querian decirles que "muchas grasias por todo" y que quisiera verlos a todos y los quiere invitar a comer a todos ustedes.

-Oh..-dicen unisono.

Todos se miraron y sonrieron sabian a que se referia con eso.

-Pero si nos gusto haberlos ayudarlos de verdad tetsuya.-el pelirojo lo abrazo y tetsuya se sonroja leveme.

-Si fue un gusto hacerlo kurokocchi~-kise le regala una sonrisa sincera y verdadera.

-Tsk, tetsu yo ya te dije que no importaba-aomine solo mira para otro lado un poco avergonzaro.

-Me alegra mucho que kurochin sea feliz.-el pelila acaricia un poco los cabellos del peliceleste.

-Pues no fue nada kuroko-y finalmente lo dice midorima con una sonrisa sincera y como siempre ajustandose los lentes.

Al escuchar esas palabras de sus ex-compañeros y ahora amigos, se sentia muy feliz y aliviado que empezó a llorar abrazando a la persona más cercana y esta fue akashi. Todos se sorprendieron pero él más sorprendido era él mis miso akashi, que después del shock acerca sus brazos hacia la espalda del pequeño tratando que este parada de llorar. Mientras los otros solo sonrieron por esa escena y esperadon un rato para después tratar de que kuroko parada de llorar ya que ninguno le gustaba verlo así.

-Oi tetsu, ¿Por qué lloras?

-Pues (sniff) por..porque (sniff) pensé que siempre estaria solo y soy afortunado de tenerlos chicos.

Terminando esas palabras se largo a llorar y akashi solo lo abrazo para que llorara ahi, que no estaba solo y sintiera su calor.

-Tetsuya, sabes que tú nunca más estaras solo ¿sabes?-lo aleja para que lo mire a los ojos y continua hablando.-Ya que tienes a seirin, a la generación de los milagros y a mi asi que nunca digas que estarias solo, porque yo jamás te abandonare.-le regala una sonrisa y tetsuya se sonroja para en sus ojos se notaba que estab muy feliz que le dijieran eso.

-Grasias akashi-kun-se limpia las lagrimas de sus ojos y continua.- Grasias a todos ustedes por no abandonarme chicos.-se gira y les regala una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa nunca se mostraba mucho en él, ellos solo le regresaban la sonrisa.

Todo terminan de aceptar la cena, ellos se despiden, akashi agalla esta oportunidad para ir a dejar a kuroko a su casa y este acepta con un sonrojada cara que hacia feliz a akashi. Al irse ellos dos, solo dejando a los demas atrás, aún en ese lugar parecia que aun habia algo que hablar.

-Ok, ellos ya se fueron-dice kise revisando que en verdad se allan ido.

-Pues hagamos esto rápido-dice el peliverde.

-Si~ yo ya quieró comprar dulces~~.

-Y yo ya me quiero ir a dormir-el peliazul lo dice con un gran bostezó.

-Ya parece que se dieron cuenta por que akashi esta haciendo esto verdad?-midorima quizo saber o mejor dicho asegurar sus dudas.

-Si, por kuroko-dicen unisono aunque con los apodos con los que ellos llamaban a la ex-sombra de teiko.

-Entonces esto sera más facil.-lo dice ajustando sus lentes.

-Pues parece que kurokocchi no tiene muy claro sus sentimientos por akashicchi.

-Eso parece kisechin.

-Tetsu es muy inocente chicos y ustedes los saben.

-Ya que tenemos muy claro que kuroko es lento en entender estas cosas vamos a ayudarlos.

-Eso es una buena idea midoricchi~.

-Pues como hacemos eso?- aomine ya sabia que tetsu trataría de negarse a sentir ese sentimiento para no sentir que lo lastimarían de nuevo como sucedió con sus padres. Costó mucho a que volviera a ser él mismo de antes, kuroko renunciaría al amor para no ser lastimado, pero se alegraba que podria ayudarlo en algo por lo que él a hecho por ellos.

-Yo ya tengo un plan, para esto.-dice el peliverde.

-A Midochin~ ya tenia todo planeado (much) no me sorprende (much).-dice un pelilila.

-Mo~ midoricchi~ no me lo imaginaba.

-Jajaja... tenia que ser tu cuatro ojos.

-QUIEREN CALLARSE!-ya estaba que los mataba el mismo midorima.

Los tres se quedaron callados sabían muy bien que Midorima Shintarou cuando se enojaba era de temer, se estremecieron y no hablaron hasta que se calmada.

-suspira-Ya ahora les diré que tengo.

Solo asistieron con la cabeza todavía tenían miedo a que los golpeara y solo escucharon su plan.

-Con kuroko y akashi-

Todo el camino los dos no se habian hablado, akashi esta feliz por lo sucedido nadien le podria quitarle, se imagiaba todo un día con kuroko ya estaba planeando todo lo que podrian hacer en ese dia. Por mientras kuroko estaba un poco apenado y avergonzado por al ver mostrado esa cara frente a sus amigos y ex-compañeros de teiko, y lo que más lo apenaba era que abrazo a akashi con desesperación. El primero en romper el silencio fue kuroko.

-Etto.. akashi-kun.

-Si? Tetsuya.-se giro hacia él con su sonrisa que hizo que kuroko se sonrojada.

-Siento mucho haber actuado asi.-lo dice desviando la mirada.

-Eh?!, porque lo dices si fue lindo haber visto eso.-Al termibar de decur eso saca una pequeña risita que hizo él otro lp mirada con su cada fruncida.

-No es chistoso akashi-kun, lo digo en serio.

-Lo siento tetsuya pero a mi me alegra que lo hayas hecho, porque parece que has quitaro un peso de encima tetsuya.

Kuroko abre sus ojos, a escuchado bien o acaba de escuchar que akashi se alegra que lo abrazaba, no pudo dejar su cara con un rojo carmesí y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Akashi no sabe porque ahora lloraba su amado pero lo abrazaba para ver si se calmaba.

-Tetsuya ahora por qué lloras?.-Ppor..porque (sniff)... akashi..-kun, tiene razón (sniff).

-Pff, tetsuya sabes a mi no me gusta que llores se me parte el corazón ¿sabes?.-lo hace mirar a sus ojos y le regala una sonrisa sincera.

-Aakashi-kun, me gusta que sonrias te ves bien.-se limpia sus lágrimas y se tranquiliza.

Akashi no sabe que hacer le acaba de decir que le gustaba algo de él, no podía creer lo que escuchaba de la boca de su amado tetsuya. No sabía que hacer sabe muy bien que el muy inocente cuando dice cosas sin saber las consecuencias, tan solo puede sonreír y abrazarlo.

-A..akashi-kun?-el peliceleste no sabia porque lo abrazaba akashi, él ya no estaba llorando. Pero se sintia muy bien su abrazo, era cálido y cómodo.

-Sabes Tetsuya yo no quiero que llores y si lo haces me gustaria ser yo él que te consuele.

-Akashi-kun, muchas grasias por ser amable conmigo.

-Soy asi solo contigo Tetsuya.

-Y por qué?-el peliceleste no sabe porque lo dice pero se alegra que solo él puede ver esas sonrisas que Akashi le daba.

-Pues... te lo diré algún dia Tetsuya.

-Eh?! Y por qué?.

-Porque ahora no es el momento y lugar. Mejor vamos a tu casa ya se esta anocheciendo.

Kuroko pone un puchero y después lo mira.- Que injusto Akashi-kun.

-Tetsuya y ese puchero acaso lo quieres saber.

-Por supuesto akashi-kun.

-Mmmm... te lo dire en nuestra cita el viernes.

Kuroko se sonroja acaso oír "cita".-Es...esta bien akashi-kun, tu ganas.

-Je te acabas de rendir, pero bueno mejor asi. Vamos Tetsuya.

-suspira-Si vamos Akashi-kun.

Los dos van en dirección de la casa de Kuroko, se tomaron su tiempo para llegar ya que nadie estaba en la casa del peliceleste, estuvieron muchos momentos en silencio y en otro se decian cosas que pasaban en sus entrenamientos, estaban apunto de llegar a la casa en que se dirigían. Al llegar a la puerta de este y se despiden como siempre pero algo va a cambiar hoy y para siempre.

-Bueno grasias por todo Akashi-kun.

-No hay de que, pero antes que todo quiero decirte que me alegra verte de nuevo.

-Eso fue porque ver que Akashi-kun viera que nada era perfecto y que siempre hay errores.

-Si y eso te lo agradezcó a ti Tetsuya.-le sonrie y lo abraza.

-Akashi-kun?-este se sorprende.

-Adiós Tetsuya.

-Adiós Akashi-kun y nos vemos pronto.

Justo cuando iba a entrar akashi lo agarra de su brazo y le da un beso en su mejilla, le sonríe y se va dejando a un Kuroko rojo como tomate y sorprendido. Después del shock se va su cama con n°2 y empieza a recordar todo lo que sucedió en el día y se sonroja al recordar el beso, no sabe porque su corazón esta así pero no quiere sentirlo, no quiere ser lastimado.

-No quiero sentir esta sensación, me duele. Ser lastimado por alguien duele mucho.

Se decía a si mismo esas palabras pero sabe bien que no se puede convencer de todo, se queda dormido pensando en eso y ahora solo esperaba que mañana seria un día normal.

Continuará...

**Lo siento si el final sea tan así pero más adelante descubrirán la verdad de porque kuroko dice eso. Los dejare con las puras ansias :3, también en el próximo capitulo les diré que va a ver una nueva pareja ****\(°·°)/****. Y también quisiera que me dieran su opinión sobre mi historia plizz, para ver como seguirá la drama y tal vez para cambiar algunas cosas quien !…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento mucho la tardanza pero no tuve mucho tiempo asi que esta capitulo es un poco corto, pero espero que les guste :3**

Capítulo 4:Cariño y confianza.

Al otro dia todo fue normal para kuroko, se alegraba que fuera asi, también savia que moriria en su práctica en la tarde pero para Riko él se lo merecia. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo llama a kagami a la azotea tenia que cumplir con su promesa de intentar ayudar a su amigo Aomine.

-Y para que querias estar aqui Kuroko?.-le dice el pelirojo comiendose unas hamburguesas.

-Pues queria saber a Kagami-kun le gustaba a alguien?.

-QUÉ?!-suena muy impactado, él sabia que su amigo era directo pero tan asi.

-Kagami-kun puedes bajar tu voz.

-Oh, lo siento. Pero porque preguntas eso tab asi.

-Bueno solo quiero saber.-lo mira con su poker face de siempre no le puede decir la verdad de todo esto.

-Pues siendo sincero tal vez si me guste alguien.-se sonrojo como el color de su cabello y mura hacia otro lado.

-Oh, y se puede saber quien es?

-Nop.

-Y por qué no Kagami-kun?

-No es de tu incumbencia Kuroko.

-Entonces dame una pista, ¿es mujer o hombre?-él tenia que saber si o si quien era. Todo era por su antigua luz Aomine Daiki.

-Pu..pues es... hombre.-dice rendido sabia que su amigo tenia que, saberlo.

-Entonces ahora me diras su nombre.-el tenia la curiosidad y a la vez se alegra ayudar a sus amigos.

-No te molesta que me guste un hombre Kuroko?!-el pelirojo se impresionaba ppr la reaccion de su amigo.

-Por supuesto que no kagami-kun, son tus gustos no lo mios. Tambien porque uno de mis amigos sale con un chico.

-Qué! Y quien?!-se sorprende algo asi, pero igual tenia la curiosidad.

-Es Midorima-kun, él sale con Takao-san.-al recordar como fue se alegra que su amigo haya encontrado el amor o mejor dicho una pareja.

-Oh...-él no podia cree que al final ellos dos salieran juntos.-Entonces en realidad no te molesta.

-No kagami-kun y ahora dime quién te gusta?.

-suspira-Es... Aomine el que me gusta.- se sonroja al terminar, queda como tomate.

Kuroko saca una risita que sale percibida por el otro.-Lo siento Kagami-kun, pero nunca lo pensé que te gustara Aomine-kun.-_"ahora todo será mas facil en reunir a estos dos"_ pensó.-Pero porque no te confiesas.

-Eh! No.

-Y eso?

-Porque no sere correspondido y parecere un estupido.

-Ok,como quieras, pero en algún momento él sabrá.

-Si lo se.

Al terminar la conversación los dos se fueron hacia el aula para continuar sus clases. Todo fue normal hasta que tocó la hora de los club, se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio y ven a el capitán de Razuka hablando con la entrenadora.

-Buenos días Akashi-kun.-este no se sorprende sabia que su ex-capitan iba a venir.

-Oh, buenos dias Tetsuya.-Se dirige hacia el peliceleste y lo abraza.-Ya estas mejor?.

-S..si! Grasias akashi-kun.

-Me alegra mucho saber eso.

-Akashi-kun, ya le dijiste sobre el paseo?.-estaba emocionado por eso.

-Pues eso estaba hablando con ella.

-Oigan! No se olviden de nosotros!.-Riko se estaba hartando de su conversación.- Oi Kuroko-kun, tu sabias de esto verdad.?!

Kuroko se corre para ver a sus compañeros, pero Akashi no lo suelta. Intenta pero no lo logra asi que sigue abrazado.

-Claro, él nos reunió a toda la generación de los milagros a darnos esa idea y todos aceptamos asi que sólo habia qué decirles a nuestros equipos nada más.

Todo él mundo lo miraba jamás pensó que Akashi Seijuurou haría algo así, mas si él es el perdedor, también es que como estaba con Kuroko lo esta abrazando como si nada después de decirle que ya no era util y que ya no era el "sexto jugador fantasma". Se sorprenden pero al ver a kuroko feliz solo pudieron sonreír a la escena que veian.

Riko suspira-Esta bien será entretenido. Qué piensan chicos?

-Qué si!-dicen unísono.

-Pues esta decidido, Tetsuya les dira el dia.

-Esta bien akashi-kun, ¿Ahora me puedes sortar?.

Todos se asustaron cuando oyeron eso, kuroko les habia dicho que no hicieran nada que hiciera enojar al ex-capitán ya que podia matarlos con sus tijeras que no se sabe donde las saca.

Akashi solo lo mira y le sonríe- No quiero tetsuya te ves tierno asi.

Kuroko se enoja con él-Akashi-kun tú sabes que no me gusta ser llamado _"tierno"_.-pone un pucherito.-Estoy enojado.

-Pff... Tetsuya no te enojes sabe que es verdad y sabes que me gusta abrazarte.

-Oye Akashi no tienes nada más que hacer?-ya se estaba hartando de la escenita que tenia su sombra.

Cuando termino de hablar se habia dado cuenta que un par de tijeras iban hacia él y las esquiva rápidamente.

-Maldición Akashi.-kagami se habia asustado.

-No se te olvide Taiga que yo aún te odio y que no se te vaya él respeto.-Siente una mano agarrandolo y mira a un tetsuya con un puchero y con una cara de enojado.-¿Qué sucede Tetsuya?

-Akashi-kun por favor no le tires tijeras a la gente.

Suspira derrotado-Esta bien Tetsuya tú ganas, pero si me haces un favor.

-Cual?!-esta curioso pero iba a aceptar igual porque no queria que sus compañeros se murieran.

-Mm.. te lo dire cuando se me ocurra algo. Ahora me tengo que ir. Asi que adios tetsuya te veo el viernes.

-Adiós Akashi-kun.

Akashi se va feliz porque pasada con su amado tetsuya en las aguas termales. Mientras él se va, Seirin empieza a ser su entrenamiento, pero Kagami se da cuenta que Kuroko no estaba o que estaba usando la missdirection.

-Kuroko, donde estas?!-grita kagami.

-Oh, ahora que lo mencionas no lo veo.-dice teppie.

-Kuroko!-gritan todos desesperados.

-Por favor no griten chicos.-dice un peliceleste detras de Isuki.

-WHAAAA...-Todo el mundo grita, aún no se acostumbra a su falta de presencia.

La primera persona en reaccionar fue Kagami.-Oye no asustes a las personas Kuroko!

-Pero si estaba aqui, mejor dicho acabo de llegar, me he cambiado para empezar el entrenamiento.-dice con su poker face.

-Uf, no has dado un susto kuroko, a la otra nos avisas.-dice Kagami.

-Lo siento chicos.

-No importa Kuroko.- dice el capitán Hyuga.

Después de lo sucedido todos volvieron a las prácticas hasta que llegara la hora de irse pero antes que terminaran sonó el celular de kuroko y todos pensadon _"tiene que ser uno de los de la generación de los milagros"_. Kuroko se acerca y ve quién lo llamaba, al ver quién era respondio rápidamente.

-Hola! Papá.

_-*Hola hijo, ¿Ya te vienes para la casa?*._

-Pues si, ahora me voy a bañar y ir para la casa papá, ¿Por qué?

_-*Es que tú mamá y yo estamos aqui, así que queriamos cenar contigo. ¿Cómo cuanto demoras en llegar a casa?*_

-Eh?!, ¡¿Estan casa?!.-grita y es oído por todo el equipo

-_*Hijo no grites.*_

-Oh, lo siento papá, iré ahora para allá.

-_*Esta bien, te esperamos.*_

Al cortar la llamada rápidamente kuroko se va a las duchas y se baña rápido, se viste y agarra su bolso, pero antes choca con Koganei.

-Agh.-dice koganei.

-Lo..lo siento koganei-kun, no me habia dado cuenta.-dice un poco apenado.

-No importa kuroko-kun.-le regala una sonrisa y Kuroko lo ayuda a pararse.-Es raro verte distraido.

-Ah, eso es porque mis padres estan en casa esperando para cenar.-dice con su poker face, pero en sus ojos celestes salia un brillo de alegría, que impresiona al castaño.-Me voy Koganei-kun.

-Si que te vaya bien.

Koganei ve como el peliceleste se va usando su missdirection y al no verlo más se dirige hacia las duchas.

-Oigan chicos Kuroko-kun ya se fue.

-Eh?!-dicen unísono todo el equipo sorprendidos.-Cuando?!

-Recién digo que estan sus padres esperandolo para cenar.

-Ese idiota no me dijo nada-dice kagami un poco enojado que su amigo no le haya dicho algo.

-Oye Bakagami ¿Conoces a los padres de kuroko?-dice Hyuga, él sabia que kuroko nunca les ha dicho algo de sus padres ni nada.

-Pues no-dice sincero hasta él tenia curiosidad.-Siempre que le pregunta cambia de tema.

-Mm... que raro-dice kiyoshi.

-En casa de Kuroko-

\(°·°)/

Al llegar a su destino muy feliz aunque no se notaba, se fue lo más rapidó que él podia, al llegar abrió la puerta y ve a dos personas. Una era un mujer de cabellos y ojos celestes igual que él, ella era su madre Yoko Kuroko y un hombre de color negro y de ojos café chocolate que se llama Yuro Kuroko, al verlo le dan una sonrisa y un abrazo que hizo feliz a Kuroko que le sale unas lágrimas de sus mejillas. Apenas se dieron cuenta solo lo pudieron consolar y alegrarse que todo haya cambiaro entre ellos grasias a sus amigos de este (o sea la generación de los milagros). Terminando eso se van a cenar y conversaron tanto de muchas cosas como que sus excompañeros de equipo aceptaron felizmente en venir y también les dijo que si les daba permiso en que vaya a las termas con sus equipo y otros equipos, estos aceptar sin más. Después de tanto hablar se fueron a acostar a sus dormitorios y Kuroko se lleva a n°2 y se duerme en su cama abrazando a su perrito, su día fue inolvidable para él.

Continuará...

**Espero que les haya gustado, mañana subo el siguente capitulo ya que lo tengo listo solo que ahorita me da flojerita :). Espero sus reviews. Bye besos y abrazos…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno como se dice lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo el capitulo. Todo es sale muy rápido de mi mente tengo una buena imaginación si se puede decir, bueno los dejo leer.**

Capítulo 5: La visita a la casa de Midorima

Se despierta como todos los días y al terminar de vestirse se dirige hacia abajo y ve que en la mesa ya estaba su desayuno y una nota:

_"Mi amor aquí te dejo el desayuno y lo siento pero tuvimos que ir a un lugar a buscar a alguien te esperamos verte después de tu salida a las termas. Hay alguien que queremos que veas. Adios cuidate ¿si? Recuerda que te amamos."_

Lo leyó varias veces pero se entristece que no esten, pero le da curiosidad de quien hablaban solo tendrá que esperar que llegue ese dia. Se come su desayuno y se va a la escuela con su perrito ya que va a llegar tarde era mejor llevarlo con él, se dirige muy rápido por su missdirection que llega a la escuela y va a esconder al perrito se dirige hacia su aula y ve a un kagami durmiendo o algo asi, pero no quiere hablar con así que sólo se sienta en su lugar y suena su celular ve que es un mensaje de akashi y se sonroja.

_"Buenos dias Tetsuya, espero que no estes con ese idiota de Taiga o sino me pondre celoso. Y te mando este mensaje para decirte algo que te alegrada, todos los equipos de los demás aceptaron. Asi que nos juntamos todos en Seirin y nos vamos para alla diles a tu equipo. Es una orden, te veo después."_

Él responde rápidamente.

_"Si :) Esta bien Akashi-kun les diré a los chicos, y no estoy haciendo nada acabo de sentarme en mi puesto. Gracias me has alegrado el dia"._

Al reaccionar se percata de algo y lee el mensaje de Akashi y se sonrojo acaba de leer que su ex-capitán esta celoso de su actual luz, lo lee varias veces y no se lo puede creer, pero después de todo desecha todo ese sentimiento de su corazón y vuelve a ser la misma persona sin expresión y con sus ojos mostraba que esta vacia y fría, no queria sentirlo.

-Con akashi-

Al bajar de su limosina y suena su celular y sonríe al ver que era la respuesta de su futuro novio Tetsuya, lee el mensaje se sorprende pero se alegra que él esta feliz por esto.

-Tetsuya pronto serás mio.-sonríe maliciosamente. Y llama a alguien.

-Hola Shintarou.

-_*Hola Akashi, ¿Qué sucede?*_

-Pues quiero decirte que hasta ahora tu plan si a servido que impresion.

_-*Ja y no creias en las predicciones de Oha-san, pero eso es bueno que este funcionando?.*_

-si... pero siento un mal presentimiento con todo esto.

_-*¿Mal presentimiento?*_

-suspira-No es nada, mejor me concentro en lo que viene en mi cita con Tetsuya.

_-*Vaya, como Kuroko a cambiado a todos.*_

Akashi quedo sorprendido, no lo habia visto de esa manera. Toda la generación de los milagro habia cambiado cuando jugaron con su ex-compañero Kuroko Tetsuya, gracias a él todos volvieron a ser alguien mejor si se podría decir. Después de reaccionar escucha la voz de Midorima Shintarou.

-_*Oye Akashi, ¿no me digas que no te diste cuenta?*_

-Eh... sinceramente... nop.-dice un poco apenado, era la primera vez que no sabia lo que pasaba.

_-*Vaya si que eres humano como lo digo Kuroko. Ni tu sabes todo.*_-se ríe.

Akashi escucha su risita y se enoja.-Shintarou no te rias, a caso quieres morir.

_-*Nop. Pero después hablamos después tengo clases.*_

-Si yo igual. Adios.

_-Adiós Akashi._

Se cortan y Akashi se dirige hacia su aula. Y para él siempre iba perfecto, tiene todo arreglado para el viaje hasta donde dormiran todos y por supuesto Kuroko estará en el mismo dormitorio que él. Sólo sonrió por cómo el peliceleste haya entrado en su vida.

-Con Kuroko-

Yendo hacia el gimnasio rápidamente pero no lo necesitaba ya que tenia la missdirection. Pero estaba escapando de su luz Kagami Taiga ya que a estado evitandolo todo el día. Kuroko no queria hablar con nadien pero tenia que ir a la práctica o sino muere con las cadenas de lucha de su entrenadora. Suspira al entrar y ve a todo el equipo incluyendo a Kagami que tenia una cara de enojado y lo estaban esperando ya que todos miraban hacia la puerta del gimnasio, solo suspiro no espero que sucediera esto, tal vez lo que le dijo Akashi-kun y kise-kun tenian razon algún día tendra que decirles la verdad pero no ahora no estaba preparado psicológicamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-dice con simpleza.

-Como "¿Que sucede?", kuroko crees que no me di cuenta que me estas evitando.-dijo Kagami agarrandolo para que no se fuera ya que sabia que su sombra se iria usando missdirection.

-No he estado evitandote Kagami-kun.-dice el peliceste sin más, no quiere estar ahi ya, si no fuera porque esta agarrado por Kagami si iria.

-Kuroko-kun, en verdad estas bien?-dice su entrenadora.

-Estoy bien entrenadora, pero ahora necesito darle algo de agua a n°2.

Kuroko hace que kagami lo suelte y agarra a su perro y se va a darle de comer y agua. No podia soportar más él todo la tension que habia en el gimnasio, el equipo se miraban no podian creerles mucho a Kuroko. Si en verdad estaba raro últimamente, como por ejemplo que él nunca hablaba de sus padres y si alguien le preguntaban él cambiaba el tema rápidamente y también que después de qué le ganaron al ex-capitán de teiko el estaba distanciando de ellos o en sus ojos se veian frios y vacios como si estuviera triste. Al salir Kuroko ve todavia todos estaban ahi sin hacer nada y les habla.

-Entrenadora no vamos a entrenar?.-al terminar de decirlo todos gritan y se recuperan rápidamente.

-Si, pero primero queremos saber que te esta sucediendo contigo Kuroko-kun.-dice kiyoshi.

-Nada.-dice un poco molesto, ya se estaba hartando de todo esto.

-Nos estas mintiendo kuroko.-dice Kagami.

Todos tenian curiosidad de su as, iban a hablarle de nuevo hasta que alguien abre la puerta y era Midorima Shintarou.

-Kuroko.-dice el peliverde ajustandose sus lentes y en su mano izquierda tenia un pequeño peluche de oso panda que supuestamente era su figura de la suerte.

Kuroko se alegraba que Midorima apareciera.-Midorima-kun, ¿Que sucede?

-Vengo a hablar contigo, tambien que dejen de hacer que Kuroko se incomode nanodayos.-al terminar se acerca al mencionado y le acaricia sus cabellos celestes. Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, sólo Kuroko se alegro un poco ese afecto que tenia su amigo de vez en cuando ya que él era un total tsundere como decia el amigo de este llamado takao.

-De que hablas Midorima?.-Kagami no entendia nada y tampoco el equipo de Seirin.

-Que dejen de preguntar cosas que incomoden a Kuroko, si él no quiere hablar es su problema y no él suyo bakagami.

-Y tu tampoco te metas.-dice kagami.

-Eh, pues me meto ya que yo se él porque Kuroko esta asi.

Todos se sorprenden acaso todo la generación de los milagros sabian menos ellos mismo que tambien son amigos de estos. Midorima solo los ignora y empieza a hablarle al peliceleste.

-Estas bien?

-Sinceramente no.-murmulla y sólo el peliverde lo escucho o eso pensó y continuó.-La verdad Midorima-kun, solo estoy algo cansado mis padres salieron de viaje así que estoy sólo en casa...-no pudo continuar ya que el otro lo interrumpe.

-Ya veo, entonces porque no te quedas en mi casa ya que siempre eres bienvenido. Mi madre se alegrada mucho de verte de nuevo.-le sonríe, sabe que significa cuando él se queda solo. "Se descuida = a Kuroko enfermo= a depresión".

-No quiero ser molestia.-dice apenado.

-Entonces quieres que llame a Akashi?.-Si no es con él tenia que ser uno de la generación de los milagros.

-Eh?! No!-lo piensa y suspira derrotado.-Esta bien tu ganas Midorima-kun, me quedare en tu casa hasta el dia del viaje. ¿Esta bien?

-Por supuesto.-le sonríe.

Los demas solo estan de oyentes no entendian nada de esa extraña conversación, lo unico que entendieron que su as se iba a dormir a la casa del peliverde sin entender el porque.

-Oigan se estan olvidando de nosotros.-dice Hyuga un poco enojado.

-No les importa.-dice Midorima ajustandose los lentes.-Kuroko llamare a mi madre para decirle ya vuelvo. Y ustedes.-los apunta a todos.-No le hagan o digan algo raro a kuroko.-les manda una mirada a todos que los hizo estremecer, acaso todos ellos siempre tenían esa mirada como la de Akashi. Kuroko solo le salian unas risitas. Después se fue a afura a llamar, dejandolos a todos solos con Kuroko.

-Acaso es tu madre?.-dice grasioso Koganei.

-Si eso parece, nunca lo vi así.-duce un poco serio Isuki, dejando de lado sus frases extrañas.

-Eh?, Tal vez.-dice con nostalgia.-ellos siempre han asido asi desde ese accidente.

-ACCIDENTE!.-todos gritaron.

Kuroko se sobresalto y se sorprendió, parece que a abierto la boca fue un estúpido. Antes que alguien hablada Midorima aparece enojado y con una venita en su cabeza. Se dirige hacia kuroko y este lo abraza esta asustado y con miedo, Midorima lo mira y suspira.

-Y?.-dice kuroko con pena.

-Oh, mi madre dice que eres bienvenido y que te espera para cenar.-lo acaricia para tranquilizarlo.

-Me alegro. Y entonces esa cara.-el sabia que no era eso, pero ya se estaba haciendo una idea de su enojo tal vez es porque el grito de Seirin.

-Kuroko no te asustes no te gritare ¿si?, asi que no escondas tu cara.-el peliverde le dice con tono maternal y cariñoso, haciendo que Kuroko lo mira con susto.

-¿En serio?.-dice apenado.

-Por supuesto nanodayo.

Seirin no podian creer esos dos eran Kuroko Tetsuya y Midorima Shintarou. Él mas impresionado era él mismísimo Kagami, lo único que podian hacer era ver esa escena. Al rato todos hicieron la práctica y con Midorima incluido fue extraño para todos pero fue petición del peliverde asi que trataron de no mirar, pero no podian era raro verlo ahi mas por la actitud que le esta dando al 11 de Seirin. Al terminar el entrenamiento se ducharon y al de irse ven a Kuroko por primera vez sonrír de felicidad que se alegraron al ver que Midorima lo hizo sonreír, Kuroko agarra a n°2 y se despide de todos y se va. Al rato Kuroko y Midorima se dirigen hacia la casa del peliceleste a recoger sus cosas y después se van a la casa de Midorima.

-Grasias de nuevo Midorima-kun.

-No me lo agradezcas.

-Te puedo preguntar algo Midorima-kun?

-Que cosa.

-Por qué estabas enojado cuando volviste a entrar.-hace rato queria preguntarle.

-Ah...,eso.-se estremece al recordar, pero por seguridad al peliceleste le miente.- Nada era takao preguntando cuando volvia y que también decia cosas que me hacen enojar.

-Pero igual lo quieres, ¿no?.- este lo mira pero el peliceleste sólo tenia su cara de poker.

-Si.-Sonríe.

Con kuroko nunca se puede adivinar lo que te va a decir. Pero agradece que kuroko le haya creido a su mentira ya que si le contaba este no habria aceptado querarse en su casa.

-Flashback-

Al terminar de hablar con su madre, recibe una llamada de Akashi y este contesta rápidamente.

-Akashi?

-_*Shintarou, ¿Dónde esta ahora?*_

-Pues... en Seirin.

_-*Que haces ahi?.-dice con voz amenazante y de enojado._

-Este no es un buen momento en que enojes Akashi, hay un problema.- dice el peliverde con voz sería.

_*Suspira.-¿Qué sucedió ahora Shintarou?.*_

-Kuroko esta solo en su casa, sus padres viajaron y sabes que significa.

_-*Ya veo. Entonces él se quedara contigo.*_

-Si, yo me ofrecí y se estaba resistiendo pero lo acepto.

_-*Grasias Shintarou. No hay que dejar a Tetsuya sólo o sino...*_

-Se descuida y parece que ya lo estaba haciendo se ve más flaco y pálido.

_-*Vaya Shintarou pareces su madre.-se ríe.*_

-Tú...-se enoja, antes de decir algo es interrumpiro.

-ACCIDENTE!.-se escucha desde adentro del gimnasio.

Suspira.-Parece que debo volver.

_-*Si, cuidalo bien lo veré pasado mañana. Adiós*_

Akashi corta y Midorima solo suspira y vuelve a entrar al gimnasio.

-Fin del flashback-

Continuará...

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, cuando pueda subiré el próximo capitulo, también pueden preguntarme sobre la historia pero no voy a revelar los secretos que mas adelante va a ver. *-* bye besos y abrazos…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo, siento mucho no haberlo subido pero acabo de tener pruebas y trabajos hoy y no tuve tiempo de subirlo.. lo siento mucho T.T. pero prometo mucho mas akakuro y aokaga mas adelante eso es seguro :3…. Ahora los dejo con el capitulo disfrútenlo.**

Capítulo 6: La pesadilla y sufrimiento de Kuroko.

Todo para él es raro, o sea kuroko hace un tiempo que no se quedaba a dormir en casa de Midorima, al entrar se encuentra con una mujer de cabellos castaños, ella era amable, atenta y dulce esa mujer era la madre se Midorima y a ella le gustaba que la llamaran nana.

-Hola Kuroko-kun!.-le dice la mujer yendo a abrazarlo.

-Ho..hola nana.

-Me alegra que vengas a quedar por un tiempo, no has cambiado nada.-le sonríe.

-Madre yo y kuroko nos vamos a mi pieza.

-Oh, esta bien Shintarou. Los llamare cuando la cena este lista.

-Si.-respondieron juntos.

Los dos se dirigen hacia el dormitorio del peliverde, al entrar ya estaba preparado para la visita.

-Oh.-fue lo único que dijo kuroko.

-Mejor guardemos tus cosas.

-Si.

Al terminar Kuroko recibe una llamada de su amigo Aomine.

-Aomine-kun?

_-*Yo Tetsu, y que averiguaste.*_

Kuroko se recuerda que Kagami-kun le dijo que le gustaba Aomine, pero queria que esos dos se digieran ellos mismos sus sentimientos y prefiere mentir.

_-*No me digas que se te olvido tetsu.-se notaba enojado.*_

-No se me olvidó Aomine-kun, te iba a decir que a Kagami-kun le gusta a alguien, pero no me dijo quién.

_-*Entonces no tengo oportunidad.-se oia triste.*_

-Claro que no Aomine-kun, él me dijo que era un chico y que tal vez yo ya lo conocía.-trato de no decir la verdad ya que no queria cagarla.

_-*No será su amigo Himuro?.-dice un poco triste.*_

-No, Kagami-kun me conto que él, lo quiere como un hermano y para Himuro-san es igual.

_-*Y entonces que hago?.-sonaba desesperado.*_

-Pues te diré que hacer cuando sea el viaje asi que no hagas algo que después perderás a Kagami-kun. ¿Me escuchaste Aomine-kun?. Dejalo en mis manos.

_-*Esta bien tetsu. Me voy te veo el dia del viaje.*_

-sip.

Después Aomine corta y Midorima solo miraba a Kuroko que tenia una sonrisa en su cara, él tenia curiososidad por él tema que hablan ellos dos y al final se decidió.

-Kuroko, ¿Qué sucede con esa conversación?.

-Etto.. estoy ayudando a Aomine-kun a confesarle a Kagami-kun.-dijo al final sabia que Midorima se preocupaba por él hacia al final decidio a ser sincero con él.

-Y?, hay algo más o me equivocó?.

-Pues si yo le pregunte a Kagami-kun, si le gustaba alguien y me dijo que si y que era Aomine-kun.

-Y entonces porque no le dices a esos dos que son correspondidos y no lo dejes con esas dudas y sufrimiento.

-Porque no es de mi incumbencia.-dice sincero.

-Ah? No lo entiendo.

-Pues si se que su amor es mutuo y me alegro por ellos porque son mis amigos. Pero ellos deben ser sinceros primero, yo sólo los ayudare a que ellos mismos se den cuenta de su amor.

Midorima se sorprende eso piensa Kuroko. Bueno no se lo espero, solo lo vio en sus ojos mostraba felicidad y confianza en sus palabras. Lo único que este pudo hacer fue sonreírle a Kuroko era una buena persona con todos, y mas si eran ellos quienes fueron los que lo lastimaron y aún asi él los queria y los queria verlos feliz.

-Kuroko.-Él nombrado se voltio a mirarlo.

-Si, Midorima-kun?.

-Eres una buena persona... y tambien queria decirte que grasias por habernos perdonado.-Se queria sacar ese peso de encima hace rato queria disculparse y ahora era su oportunidad.

Kuroko solo le sonríe.-No quiero que te disculpes Midorima-kun.-se acerca al mencionado y lo abraza tapandose su cara apunto de llorar.

Midorima se sorprende acaso le dijo que no queria su disculpa, acaso no lo a perdonado.

-Entonces me odias.-dice con pena y tristeza. Siente que Kuroko lo aprieta más y niega con la cabeza.-Y entonces?.

-No te odio, eres mi amigo Midorima-kun y sobre el perdón se los tengo que decir a todos ustedes la verdad asi que lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo.-empieza a llorar.

-Entiendo, entonces esperare a que lo digas. Asi que no llores si .-lo dice suave y tranquilamente no quiere verlo llorar asi que solo le acaricia su cabello celeste y con eso logra que este dejara de llorar.

Kuroko lloraba de alegría de ver que ellos aún seguian siendo esas personas que él algún día conoció, se tranquiliza y se va al baño a lavarse la cara y a la vez sacarse esas lágrimas que le quedaban en su cara. Escucha que alguien se acerca y era la madre de Midorima.

-Amores, ya esta listo vengan a cenar.

-Si.-dicen unísono.

Bajan y empiezan a comer, Kuroko siempre le gustó la comida de nana, cocinaba muy bien, igual que su padre. Después de la cena la madre de Midorima le da a Kuroko una maltiada de vainilla y este se puso feliz. Nana le gustaba mimar a Kuroko cuando venia él era alguien que siempre estaba solo por lo que le contó su hijo, asi que siempre que estaba le gustaba consentirlo lo más que podia. Luego los dos se volvieron a ir al dormitorio ya que estaban cansados por todo lo sucedido de hoy, al llegar los dos se ponen sus pijamas y se acuestan en sus respectivas camas.

-Grasis Midorima-kun.-dice un Kuroko semidespiertó, el sueño le habia ganado y junto a su perrito que estaba con él.

-Y eso por qué?.-no podia creer de que lo estaba agradeciendo.

-Por haberte preocupado, se porque lo has hecho, solo quiero decirte que grasias.

-No debes agradecer idiota.-dice avergonzaró.

Kuroko se ríe.-Buenas noches Midorima.-y se duerme con una pequeña sonrisa.

Midorima se sorprende que le haya quitaro el "-kun". Sonríe agradece muy en el corazón que Kuroko lo haya abierto los ojos.

-Buenas noches Kuroko.

-En el sueño de Kuroko-

\(¤o¤)/

Kuroko estaba junto con n°2 practicando sus pases y tiros en un parque, cuando ve a alguien desde lejos que se le hacía conocido hasta que se le acerco. Él no podia creer que la persona que estaba cerca de él era su mejor amigo Ogiwara Shigehiro pero no era la misma persona que el conoció.

-Tú quién eres?.-dice el peliceleste.

-Acaso no me recuerdas tetsuya.-dice acercandise a él.

-Claro que no.

-Pues soy Ogiwara Shigehiro.

-No... tú no eres Ogiwara-kun.

-Jajajaj, tetsuya que dices soy yo, porque te alejas. Sabes que yo ya no juego basket, pero lo que veo te has olvidado rápidamente de mi.-le dice con una sonrisa que a Kuroko lo hace estremecer.

-NO!. Yo te queria buscar, también quería renunciar al basket. Pero no pude lo único que podia hacer fue vencer a la generación de los milagros.

-Jajajajakjaja. No me hagas reir tetsuya tu jamás les ganaste.

Kuroko no le cree pero de repente ellos aparecen con las mismas caras que tenian en su último año en teiko y no podia creer. Tiene que ser falso, él logro a hacerlo con su actual equipo, los ve y ellos empiezan a hablar.

-Tetsu tu juego es inútil. Ni si quiera es algo que pueda volveré a jugar es aburrido y sabes que nadie me gana solo yo puedo.-dice Aomine.

-Kurokocchi, el juego en equipo no es interesante.-dice Kise.

-Kuroko nadie pasa mis tiros de tres y el juego de equipo no sirve.-dice Midorima.

-Kuro-chin, el basket es aburrido.-dice Murasakibara.

-Tetsuya no eres útil y no sirves ya como jugador fantasma. Tambien yo lo se todo y siempre ganó.

Todos hay con unos ojos fríos y vacíos, como si nunca jamás el haya logrado su objetivo, lo único que hizo Kuroko fue llorar y no creer lo que sus amigos le decian era una mentira. Y mira a su amigo Ogiwara para que le diga que es un sueño o que no es verdad pero este solo se rió y sonreia.

-Que sucede Tetsuya?. No puedes creerlo, pues es todo es verdad tú nunca le has ganado a nadie. Ni siquiera pudiste ser una buena sombra para Kagami. Me das pena Tetsuya.

-No!, esto es mentira no te creó Ogiwara-kun.-le suplica llorando.

-Jajajja.. tetsu eres un idiota jamás lo lograste y nunca lo logradas.-dice Aomine.

Todos se iban lo dejándolo solo llorando hasta su cachorro no estaba, el lugar en donde estaba se volvió oscura solo estaba él como una "sombra". Lo único que podia hacer fue llorar sin más, él sabia que todo podia derrumbarse, que siempre estaba sólo o que nadie lo queria. Trató de gritar llamando a Aomine,a Kise, a Murasakibara, a Kagami, a Midorima, a Seirin y a Akashi pero nadien venia...

-Fin del sueño-

(/°·°)/

Kuroko siente que alguien lo mueve y se despierta bruscamente y ve a Midorima a su lado preocupado y triste se le notaba que estaba a punto de llorar. Kuroko siente mojada su cara, al ver que es se da cuenta que él estaba llorando.

-Kuroko...-este no pudo continuar ya que el pelicesete lo interrumpió.

-Lo...lo siento Midorima-kun.-dice tapándose su rostro entre sus piernas.

Midorima lo abrazó y este se sorprende y murmulla muy bajito pero igual se le escucha "tengo miedo Midorima", y empieza a temblar al recordar su sueño, él no quiere eso jamás pensó que algo asi haya podria pasar. No quiere estar sólo, odia su missdirection, odia que sus padres lo dejen aunque este acostumbrado y no quiere una tener una cara inexpresiba, "sólo quiero ser normal" se decia a si mismo. Midorima no sabia que hacer jamás lo vio asi excepto después del accidente, pero no entendia bien lo que le sucedia y decide a hacerle una pregunta.

-Kuroko, ¿De que tienes miedo?.

Él nombrado sobresalto no queria hablar asi que solo se negó con su cabeza.

-No te preocupes estoy aquí no?.-sonaba como de amigable y cariñoso.

Kuroko se suelta del abrazo y lo mira aún con sus ojos llorosos.

-Midorima puedo dormir contigo, no quiero estar sólo, tuve una pesadilla.-le dice suplicandole.

Midorima lo mira y suspira se alegra que sólo fuera una pesadilla pero al ver bien era algo más, pero decide que después que pueda hablar él mismo no lo precionada.

-Claro Kuroko, pero solo por hoy.-dice derrotado, trataba de sonar enojado.

-Grasias.

Y luego los dos se van a la cama de Midorima y duermen abrazados ya que asi pudo Kuroko dormir. Al llegar el dia Midorima se levanta temprano y se pone sus lentes, ve a su lado a Kuroko durmiendo decide no despertarlo, se va al baño a bañarse para ir a la escuela, pero antes decide llamar a alguien que podría animar al peliceleste.

-Hola.

_-*Mido-chin~, sabes que hora es?~*_

-Callate Murasakibara, lo sé pero quiero que me hagas un favor.-odia hacer esto, pero es para el peliceleste quiere que olvide su pesadilla.

_-*¿Qué cosa?*_

-Puedes venir a Seirin mas tarde.

_-*Eh?! Y eso por que acaso a kuro-chin le sucedió algo?.-se oia preocupado.*_

-Pues algo asi, él se esta quedando en mi casa y en la noche tuvo una pesadilla y lloró hasta quedarse dormido.-dice con pena.

_-*Y no te dijo que soño?.-dice también preocupado.*_

-Pues no y no lo quiero forzar. Sólo ven a acompañarlo.

_-*Y Seirin qué.*_

-Ellos, pues a Kuroko le estan preguntando sobre sus padres y últimamente Kuroko se esta alejando o mejor dicho evitando a toda costa.

_-*Entiendo, voy cuando terminen las clases y tendré que decirle a la entrenadora que faltaré a la práctica. Me voy, adiós Mido-chin.*_

-Adios Murasakibara.

Midorima suspira y se va al baño. Al llegar a su dormitorio ya vestido despierta a Kuroko.

-Oi Kuroko.

-Mm?...-mira a su alrededor y ve a Midorima.-Buenos dias Midorima-kun.- se levanta y se brota sus ojos que le duelen un poco.

-Ya estas mejor.-dice de forma maternal si se puede decir.

-Si, grasias Midorima-kun.

Luego Kuroko se va a bañar, mientras que Midorima ve su celular para ver que decia Oha-asa.

_"Hoy Cáncer tendrás algo de dudas respecto como ayudar a tu amigo acuario, pero encontradas como ayudarlo abriendole los ojos y tu amuleto de la suerte de hoy es un peluche de cerdo."_

Midorima pensó- ¿dudas?¿ A que se esta refiere que tengo que abrirle los ojos a Kuroko y a quien o que?- estaba un poco confundido, pero después se preocuparía de eso y vio lo que a acuario le iba a pasar.

_"Hoy acuario tendra una visita de un amigo que te sacada una sonrisa y también te lastimadas sólo ocultando lo que sientes, pero no te preocupes unos amigos vendrán a ayudarte. Y tu amuleto de hoy es un llavero de un pajarito rojo."_

Al enterarse de eso sabia bien que Kuroko le estaba pasando algo, y busca entre su dormitorio el objeto hasta que lo encuentra y le hace un retoque o mejor dicho le pinta algo. Después se va a la cocina a tomar desayuno y ve que esta su mamá hablando con alguien, no lo notó hasta que llegó a la mesa y era Kuroko. Tomaron tranquilamente el desayuno y despues se fueron camino a sus escuelas, pero Midorima antes que se fuera le dice algo.

-Kuroko, más tarde te visitara Murasakibara.

-Eh?! Y eso?

-Pues... dijo que queria hablar contigo.-tenia que mentir.

-Esta bien, entonces después nos vemos Midorima-kun y saludos a Takao-san.

-Si... ah, pero antes toma.-le extiende la mano.

-¿Qué es?.-dice curioso.

-Pues este es tu amuleto de la suerte. Cuidalo.

-Si, grasias.

Y se va dejando a un Midorima feliz. Al llegar a su escuela, decide ver que le dio Midorima y se sorprende era un llaverito con una figura de un pajarito rojo y sus ojos eran herocromaticos rojo y dorado, se sonroja al recordar a Akashi. Va a su salón y todo iba normal, ni si quiera Kagami le pregunto y eso lo tranquilizaba ya que no queria hablar del tema. Después llegó la hora de la práctica y todo fue normal, algo que incómodaba pero mejor lo ignoraba, Kuroko recuerda que Murasakibara iba a visitarlo pero no sabia a que hora. Ya después de 30 minutos alguien entraba y era muy alto y Kuroko solo pensó qje era él y ve que alguien más lo acompañaba y era Himuro Tatsuya, se notaba que el mas alto trataba de buscarlo y Kuroko se le sale una pequeña risa, siempre el pelilila lo hacia sacar una sonrisita y se acerca.

-Hola Murasakibara-kun.

-wa..-se asusta un poco, lo agarró desprevenido y se lanza a abrazarlo.-Kuro-chin!~.

-Murasakibara-kun me estas horcando.-Trata de zafarse pero no lo logra.

-Kuro-chin~, me contaron que lloraste.-dice un poco preocupado y lo levanta, se sentia mas delgado.-Mo~ kuro-chin~ has bajado de peso. Nos dijiste que no volverias a hacernos preocupar~.- dice con un puchero y lo mira a sus ojos.

-Lo siento, te he preocupado Murasakibara, pero estoy mejor, Midorima me esta cuidando y Nana me mima con muchas cosas ricas.-le regala una sonrisa y pone su mano en la cabeza del más alto.-No te preocupes, y ahora bajame.

-Ok~.- se sorprende que le quitara el "-kun", pero hacerle caso.

Al bajarlo todos quedaron con una cara de "Que mierda fue eso", Kuroko se fija que Himuro estaba al lado del más alto igual que todos.

-Burnos dias Himuro-san.-hace una reverencia hacia el nombrado.

Este sale primero del shock y le responde.-Oh, si hola Tetsuya.

Kuroko todavia tenia esa sonrisa que Murasakibara le habia sacado y Himuro se sorprende nunca le vio sonreir jamás y cambia su mirada hacia el grandote y este comia sus galletas con una cara de felicidad, él no entiende que ocurre con la generación de los milagros que últimamente vienen a Seirin a ver al pequeño. Después Seirin se da cuenta de la realidad y salen del shock.

-Yo Tatsuya.-dice Kagami feliz de ver a su hermano.

-Hola Taiga.-dice acercandose al nombrado.

-¿Y que hacen aquí?.-tenia que saber porque esos dos estan en Seirin.

-Si? Y eso últimamente toda la generación de los milagros vienen.-dice el capitán Hyuga.

-Pues Atsushi, le dijo a la entrenadora que no iba al entrenamiento ya que venia a animar a Tetsuya y la entrenadora me mandó a cuidarlo.-le explica a todos.

-Y tu sabes de algo?.-dice riko, ella quiere saber porque el comportamiento de Kuroko y la generación de los milagros.

-Sobre qué?.-él no sabia a que se refiere.

-Pues Tatsuya supimos que Kuroko tuvo un accidente cuando estaba en teiko y él nunca habla del tema y con sus padres no sabemos nada y si preguntamos cambia el tema.-dice Kagami.

-Oh...-se sorprende él no sabia nada de eso. El grandote nunca le comento.

Todo el mundo queria saber lo que le sucedió a Kuroko que últimamente andaba actuando raro. Lo unico que hicieron fue ver la escena de esos dos.

Continuará...

**Oky eso es todo espero que les haya gustado, en algún momento de la vida les contare el accidente de nuestro querido kuroko y el plan que tiene para juntar a aomine y a kagami (/º.º)/ bueno hasta la próxima cuidanse y besos y abrazos. ¿Rewiews?... bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno lo siento mucho por la esperar pero ahora empiezan mis exámenes y no pude subirlo y también porque mi compu se hecho a perder :(, pero aquí les dejo el capitulo. Bueno sobre mi ortografía si tienen razón escribo mal, pero como antes dije soy nueva en esto. Pero me alegra los comentarios porque puedo mejorando. De nuevo siento mucho la espera mañana subo el prox. Capitulo.**

Capítulo 7: Sufrimiento de Kuroko y el cariño de Akashi.

Vieron la escena era extraña, jamás vieron a su as así. No sabían muy bien lo que hablaban.

-Oye Atsushi, ¿A que hemos venido exactamente?.-dice himuro.

-Ah, pues yo vengo a alegrarle el día a kuro-chin~.-dice felizmente.

-A que te refieres?.-dicen todos ellos incluyendo a himuro.

-Pues supe que kuro-chin~ está viviendo por un tiempo en casa de mido-chin~ y que kuro-chin~ está muy mal~. Por eso le traje un regalo~.- dice buscando algo en su bolso hasta que encontró una bolsa de dulces de leche sabor vainilla.- Ten kuro-chin~ Es para ti.

-Gracias Murasakibara-kun.-acepta feliz el regalo y lo abre y se come un dulce. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.-Son deliciosos Murasakibara-kun.

-Por supuesto que si~, yo los elegí~.-dice infantilmente.

-Oye Kuroko deja de hacerte el tonto.-dice enojado kagami.

-Sobre qué?.-dice el peliceleste que no entiende lo que le pregunta.

-Pues últimamente estas raro y no me digas que no es nada.

-Ah, pues... a Kagami no es de su incumbencia.-dice apenado.

-Ha?!.- no lo comprende.-Cómo que no, soy tú amigo.

-Pues...no... yo... no quiero recordar...ese... dolor...mi..accidente...-hablaba entrecortado y empezó a recordar todo ese dolor y sufrimiento que hizo que empezará a llorar desesperadamente.- Yo... No!... No quiero recordar... Todo es mi culpa!... Todo... es ..mi culpa!.-dice alteradamente y siente que alguien le toca su hombro y lo mira.-Murasakibara... tengo miedo... no quiero recordar... No quiero!.

-Kuroko tranquilo.-le dice abrazándolo.-No pasa nada no hay porque preocuparte estoy yo y no estás solo.-Mira al culpable de haber ello que el peliceleste se alterada.-Tú bastardo!.-dice enojado.

Todos nunca vieron así a su amigo que habla pasado que este así, También acababa de quitarle el "-kun" al nombrar a siente que lo embarro Kuroko no paraba de llorar y Murasakibara lo trataba que parara.

-Kuroko contrólate, nadie quiere que recuerdes eso sí, jamás volverá a pasa y lo sabes si.-dice el pelilila.

-Pero...pero...-no sabía que hacer solo podía aceptar el abrazo del grandote.

-Por qué no le dices a aka-chin.

-No quiero preocuparlo.

-Pues si se lo ocultas el se pondrá triste.

-Está bien.-dice rendido el no sabe él porque pero necesitaba a Akashi a su lado en ese momento.

-Entonces lo llamare.-agarra su celular y llama.

_-*Hola, ¿Atsushi?*_

-Aka-chin puedes venir a Seirin en este momento.

_-*Para qué, acaso le sucede algo a Tetsuya.-se oía preocupado.*_

-Sí, está empezando a recordar todo y está llorando ven rápido.

_-*...*_

Después de eso no se oyó nada y se cortó la llamada. En 10 minutos aparece un Akashi sudando y con una cara muy preocupada. Vi a Kuroko que aún lloraba en los brazos de Murasakibara.

-Tet... Tetsuya.

-Akashi.-dice corriendo a abrazarlo.-Akashi (sniff) tengo miedo.

Akashi lo abraza, no sabe bien lo que sucedía. Porque esta Atsushi estaba ahí. Trato de calmarlo y de a poco lo lograba y cuando pudo tranquilizarlo Kuroko se queda dormido o inconsciente de tanto llorar. Lo agarra y con ayuda de Murasakibara lo sostiene, el grandote lo pone en el piso y empieza a hablar ya que salía una gran aura de asesino detrás de Akashi.

-Ahora Atsushi. Dime qué haces aquí exactamente?.-lo mira primero al grandote.

-Pues, Kuroko esta mal y lo vine a animar y todo está bien hasta que Kagami habló.-dice asustado.

-Y como me explicas lo de Tetsuya.

-Es que kagami le hizo recordar todo lo que tratamos que olvidada.

Akashi busca el culpable y se dirige hacia el con sus tijeras en mano y empezó a tirarlas y él otro las esquivaba ágilmente. Todos estuvieron viendo como Akashi trataba de matar a kagami y él trataba de pedir ayuda pero todos lo ignoraban exactamente se lo merecía estuvieron un buen rato hacia hasta que oyen que Kuroko se despertaba y Akashi se acerca a él.

-Tetsuya, estas mejor.

-Sí, Akashi no te preocupes.-dice apenado.

-Supe por Shintarou que estas con él porque tus padres se fueron.

-Pues sí, acepte porque Midorima estaba preocupado.

-Ya veo, me alegra que estés mejor. Me has asustado.

-Lo..lo siento mucho Akashi-kun.

Kuroko empezó a sonrojarse al verlo a los ojos, quería levantarse pero no podía sus piernas no reaccionaban.

-Ten cuidado kuro-chin~.- dice agarrándolo a tiempo.

Al rato Kuroko pudo pararse y no mira a nadie que no sea Akashi y Murasakibara, no podía verlos y ellos no hablaban se sentían culpables. La primera persona fue su entrenadora estaba preocupada.

-Kuroko-kun, lo siento por no detener a bakagami.-y Kuroko la mira se notaba que todos tenían esa cara de triste y este aún no quería decirles la verdad, pero tampoco quería que ellos se preocuparan.

-Entrenadora, no se preocupe es algo que yo no quiero hablar. Pero he estado evitándolos yo lo siento.

-No Kuroko nosotros te estábamos presionando.-dice kiyoshi.

-Porque mejor olvidamos todo esto sí?.-dice el peliceleste no quiere que ellos se vayan a preocupar.

-Si-dicen unísonos con una sonrisa.

Cuando todo paso trataron de que Kuroko se parada y que se podía ir con Akashi ya que no se encontraba bien y este acepto sin más. Se despide y dice que olvidaran todo lo sucedido ya que no quiere que ellos ruinen sus vidas, ellos aceptan y empiezan con las prácticas pero aún estaban Murasakibara y Himuro.

-Oigan ustedes dos no se irán.-dice riko enojada.

-Pues, Atsushi no quiere irse.

-Kaga-chin. Te aplastaré por hacer llorar a nuestro kuro-chin~.-pone una cara de miedo.

-Ah?! Y porque?.

-Pues si fuiste tú, quien hizo recordar ese accidente.

-Entonces dime cuál fue él accidente.

Murasakibara parecía un tonto, pero no lo es se va diciendo _"No es de mi incumbencia decirte ya que Kuro-chin nos obligo a no decir nada del asunto" _y se va con un himuro impactado no entiende nada ni menos Seirin.

-Con Kuroko y Akashi-

**.-.-.-(/º.º)/-.-.-.**

Caminaban tranquilamente los dos sin decirse una palabra, hasta que Akashi habla.

-Tetsuya, ¿quieres un batido de vainilla?.

-Claro.

-Me alegra que estés mejor.

-Sí, pero me siento culpable, si les dijera lo sucedido todo sería diferente.-dice apenado.

-Claro que no, pero es tu decisión si quieres decirles o no.

-No estoy preparado aún.

-Cuando te decidas estaré contigo.-Akashi le toma de la mano y las entrelaza. Kuroko se sorprende pero acepta el gesto.- Porque eres alguien especial para mí.

-Para mi igual Akashi-kun.-le sonríe.

Al llegar a una tienda, Akashi le compra el batido de vainilla que le había prometido a Kuroko. Después se van a un parque a conversar, para Kuroko era un momento especial podía estar con Akashi pero no sabe porque su corazón late tan rápido.

-Tetsuya.

-Si Akashi-kun?.

-En serios estas bien, yo se que no muestras mucho tus expresiones pero en tus ojos se ve que no lo estas.

-Pues...-lo mira y sabe que con él no podrá mentir.- No mucho últimamente duermo mal y tengo pesadillas pero aunque se que solo es un sueño parecen muy reales y me da miedo que uno de ellos sea verdad.-dice desviando la mirada no tenía el valor a mirarlo.

-Pero sabes no estás solo.

-Yo lo sé pero aun así duele.

-Entonces yo te ayudaré a que olvides.-dice acercándose a Kuroko y lo toma su rostro para que lo miré y le planta un pequeño beso en sus labios y después se separan.- Porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

Kuroko vota su batido al piso y se pone rojo como tomate Akashi lo había tomado con la guardia baja, pero sentía que podía morir en ese momento se sentía muy bien tanto que su corazón latía rápido y acelerado. Luego Akashi se levanta y le da su mano, Kuroko lo mira este sólo sonreía feliz y acepta la ayuda él nunca podrá ganarle en eso, se van juntos con las manos entrelazadas directo a la casa de Midorima ya que hay esta "viviendo" por el momento y ya a Kuroko se le había ido el color rojo de su cara. Piensa a decirle a Akashi si lo podía ayudar en algo.

-Akashi-kun.-lo llama.

-Si Tetsuya.- este se voltea a mirarlo.

-Akashi-kun me haría un favor.

-Por supuesto.

-Es que si sabes sobre cómo irán los puestos o los lugares en donde dormirán todos, verdad?.

-Claro yo lo arregle, ¿Por qué?.

-Pues... quiero que pongas a Kagami-kun y Aomine-kun en la misma habitación.-dice directamente, Akashi se sorprende por el favor que le estaba pidiendo.

-Y eso por qué?.

-Es que estoy ayudando a esos dos a que se junten. Ya que su amor es mutuo yo quiero que sean felices.

-Oh.-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Akashi-kun me ayudara?.

Akashi lo ve y no se perdonada por lo que dirá.-Esta bien.

-Gracias Akashi-kun.-lo abraza.

-De nada.-él se sorprende pero igual acepta el apreció del menor.

Estaban a punto de llegar, pero antes Akashi lo besa en la mejilla.

-Te buscó cuando termines tu práctica para nuestra cita.

-Si.-fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca.

-Bueno me voy te veo mañana.

-Adiós Akashi-kun.

Kuroko va a entrar a la casa de Midorima y es recibido por la madre de este.

-Ya llegué Nana.

-Bienvenido Kuroko-kun. Ya comiste.

-No.

-Entonces te calentare algo.

-Gracias nana.

Se dirige hacia el cuarto donde está durmiendo y va a dejar sus cosas, al terminar baja a comer. Mientras comía sonaba su celular y ve quien era.

-Hola Aomine-kun.

_-*Yo tetsu.*_

-Para que llamas?.-dice curioso.

_-*Bueno.. ya tienes algo planeado?.- se escuchaba avergonzado.*_

-Pues algo, pero no te lo diré hasta que llegué el momento.

_-*Tsk, esta bien. Cambiando de tema como vas con Akashi.*_

-Que tiene que ver Akashi-kun en todo esto.

_-*...*_

-Aomine-kun?

_-*Nada lo siento estoy nervioso nada más.*_

-Ok, sabes Aomine-kun.

_-*Que cosa?_.

-Me alegra que hayas cambiado.

_-*A mi igual tetsu... bueno me voy adiós tetsu.*_

-Adiós Aomine-kun.

Al cortar sigue comiendo y pensando en el plan que le tenía a esos dos, al terminar escucha que alguien llegaba va hacia la entrada y era Midorima quien acababa de llegar.

-Bienvenido Midorima-kun.

-Waa... NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ KUROKO!.-le dice gritando con una mano en su pecho.

-Yo lo siento

Suspira.- Ya no importa.

-Todo bien?

-Sí. Vamos sale de ahí que quiero pasar.

Al terminar esa extraña conversación Midorima va a la cocina y después a la habitación, Kuroko se da cuenta que Midorima tenía una cara de enojado pero este no sabía porque y decide preguntarle.

-¿Qué sucedió Midorima-kun?.

-Nada.-desvía la mirada.

-Yo te conozco bien Midorima-kun y sé que algo te sucedió y yo quiero ayudarte.-dijo firmemente.

Él otro lo mira por un rato y después suspira.

-Tuve una discusión. Con Takao.

-Y sobre qué?.-dice sabiendo mas.

-Ah, es que... le dije que dejara de hacer muestra de afecto cuando estuviéramos en las prácticas y empezamos a discutir.-dice un poco avergonzado y ajustándose sus lentes.

Kuroko ya entendía más o menos lo sucedido sabía muy bien que su amigo Midorima odia que le mostraran afecto por se sentía incómodo o no le gustaba solamente. Lo pensó y se da cuenta porque Takao lo hacía.

-Mira Midorima-kun, yo creo que deberías entenderlo.

-Ha?! Y por qué?.-este no entendía.

-Es que acaso no te diste cuenta porque Takao-san lo hacía?

-Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces te diré esto. Todas las personas se sienten inseguras con algunas cosas cuando tienen una relación, lo que hacia Takao-san era sentirse seguro que tú no dejarías de quererlo. Él quería transmitir ese sentimiento que tiene hacia ti, aunque él sabe que tú lo odias o no te gusta, debiste haber dicho que no se preocupada ¿o me equivocó?.

Midorima no lo pensó así, Kuroko tenía razón en todo lo que dijo jamás pensó que Takao se sintiera inseguro con su relación, Midorima sabía que él no muestra mucho afecto y cariño a las personas y Takao sabía muy bien eso. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que Kuroko habla.

-Ahora te has dado cuenta?.-dice como si nada sin ninguna expresión.

-Pues tienes algo de razón.

-Algo?.-dice con voz de alegría y también quería molestarlo.

-Está bien tienes toda la razón Kuroko, no me había dado cuenta.

-Qué harás ahora.

-No lo sé.

-Mmmm.-piensa por algunos segundos.-Dile que no fue tú intención hacerlo, que no debiera sentirse inseguro con eso ya tú lo amas ¿o no?

Sonríe-Claro que lo amo. Gracias Kuroko.

-Me gusta ayudar.

Al terminar su conversación los dos empiezan a jugar con videojuegos de Kuroko, Kuroko logró convencerlo y ahora él era el que esta emocionado con los juegos, al rato aparece la madre de Midorima con una vandeja con un gran plato de galletas y con un batido de vainilla y una taza de té. Los dos dejaron el juego y empiezan a comer y a beber viendo una película que estaban dando en la televisión. Después de llenarse se van a costar Kuroko sabia que mañana tal vez iba a ser inolvidable ya que tendrá una cita con Akashi.

Al llega un nuevo día y Kuroko se levanta más temprano de lo normal se sentía nervioso y ansioso a la vez.

Continuará...

**Ok, eso es todo les dire que mañana el capitulo es sobre la cita de kuroko y akashi, espero que les guste….. bueno nos vemos pronto bye abrazos y besos. ¿****Rewiews?.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí está el capitulo, aquí esta una de varias citas que tendrán Kuroko y Akashi. Espero que les guste. (/º.º)/.**

Capítulo8: La primera cita de Kuroko y de mucho más.

Kuroko empezó duchándose y arreglándose aún que sabia que no le iba a durar mucho, baja a tomar desayuno con Midorima ya que este ya estaba ahí. Midorima se impresionar ver temprano a Kuroko pero sonríe feliz, sabes que este esta nervioso por su cita con Akashi.

-Buenos días Midorima-kun.

-Buenos días Kuroko, te has despertado temprano, acaso estas nervioso nanodayo.

Kuroko se sonroja, es muy obvio que lo esta.

-Bueno tal vez.

-Oh.-fue lo único que pudo decir.

Después del desayuno se van a sus respectivas escuelas, Kuroko agradecia que nadie lo viera ni si quiera Kagami que parecia que pensaba en algo y eso era raro. Todo el dia se le fue rápido a Kuroko solo faltaba que terminara su práctica y veria a Akashi, no sabe porque estaba así pero prefiere ignorarlo y de repente suena su celular.

-Hola.

_-*Hola mi adorable Tetsuya*._

-Akashi-kun, ¿Qué sucede?.-trato de ignorar las palabras "_mi adorable"_ ya que odia que le digan adorable, tierno y pequeño.

_-*Pues queria escuchar tú voz.*_

-Eh?.-dice nerviosamente.-Porque... a Akashi-kun, le gusta decir cosas vergonzosas.

_-*Porque me gusta tu voz Tetsuya.-se oía muy feliz.*_

-Akashi-kun, no va a tener práctica hoy?

_-*Pues no, porque voy para allá a verte.*_

-Esta bien, me tengo que ir. Te veo en un rato más.-dice con una voz super nerviosa, trataba de no sonarlo pero no lo logró.

_-*Tetsuya acaso estas nervioso por nuestra cita.-se escuchaba muy feliz por las reacciones que este le daba solo a él.*_

-Cla..claro qu...e n...no.-se dio cuenta que se habia delataro solo.

_-*Pff, pues a mi si me parece.-dice con una voz burlona.*_

-Que cruel. Mejor me voy estoy siendo llamado por la entrenadora.

_-*Suspira.-Esta bien, después te veó.*_

-Si.-y corta después de despedirse.

Kuroko se dirige hacia el gimnasio, se dio cuenta que en todo el dia Kagami no le habia hablado ni siquiera con los sempai. Eso era extraño para él, al entrar la entrenadora lo reta por la hora de su llegada y los demás ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra o tan solo no quieren hablar, la única que actuaba normalmente era sólo la entrenadora.

-Kuroko-kun, y porque llegas a estas hora.-dice algo enojada no le gustaba que llegaran tan tarde.

-Pues... hablaba con Akashi-kun.-dice algo apenado.

-Oh, pues a la otra me avisa, si?.-le dice algo cariñosa que asusto un poco a Kuroko.

-Si.-fue lo único que pudo decir con una pequeña sonrisita.

-Pues ahora anda cambiarte para que empieces con tu doble entrenamiento.-dice algo feliz. Él sabia que ella iba a ser algo solo mueve su cabeza y se dirige hacia los vestidores usando su missdirection en tan solo unos segundos y ya no se veía.

Todos los demás se veían decaídos por lo sucedido nadie se hablaba y se miraban con culpa, Riko suspira ella igual esta como ellos pero mejor le hizo caso al peliceleste y olvidarlo como si fuera nada.

-Chicos.-los llama y todos la miran.-Mejor cambien sus caras y olvídenlo es algo que él mismo Kuroko-kun dijo mejor hacer que nada pasó.

-Es que Riko tu no lo entiendes todo fue culpa de nosotros por nuestra curiosidad hicimos llorar a Kuroko.-dice kiyoshi y todos lo apoyaban.

-Yo los comprendo pero si no lo olvidan harán que Kuroko-kun, se lastime de nuevo.

Al decir eso sienten una pelota de básquet rebotando y todos dirigen hacia el sonido de donde provenía y al principio no sé veia nadie pero al enfocarse bien ven una persona de baja estatura, de piel blanca como la nieve y su cabello y ojos de color celeste cielo. Se dan cuenta que era ni nada más ni nada menos que Kuroko Tetsuya, se asustaron no sabian desde cuando estaba ahi y cuando llegó, sólo pensaron lo peor.

-Oye Kuroko, desde cuando llegaste?.-pregunta Kagami.

-...

-Kuroko?.-dicen todo el equipo preocupados porque el peliceleste no respondia.

-... chicos no griten.-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Entonces responde cuando te hablan.-dice Hyuga.

-Lo siento Hyuga-sempai, pero estaba practicando que me desconecté.

-Eso es bueno Kuroko-kun.-dijo feliz que él pensará en los entrenamientos.-Porque no ustedes hacen lo mismo que Kuroko-kun, así que ha practicar se ha dicho!

Todos se asustaron por el entusiasmo de su entrenadora sabian que iban a practicar hasta la muerte o hasta que ella los mataba primero. Para Kuroko fue algo normal y empezó con su entrenamiento que era algo normal, todos lo miraba se notaba que estaba pensando algo se aliviaron de que este no los haya escuchado nada porque asi se sentian mas mal de lo que estaban. Al rato después terminaron mas cansados que antes ya sentian que iban a morir en cualquier momento, Kuroko nadie lo habia visto después de terminar Kagami maldecía que su amigo utilizara su missdirection para escapar.

-Maldición.-decia Kagami.

-Tranquilízate bakagami.-decia riko algo frustrada ni ella se había dado cuenta que el peliceleste se habia ido y no sabe cuando se fue y ella iba a llamarlo ve que tiene un mensaje de Kuroko y lo lee rápidamente.

_" Riko-san, lo siento me tuve que ir por unos asuntos, me he ido con Akashi-kun... en verdad lo siento."_

Al terminar de leerlo solo suspira a la próxima vez que lo vea le hará un candado de lucha libre.

-Ya no hay que preocuparse por Kuroko-kun.-dice riko.

-Ah?!-dicen todo sin entender nada.

-Es que me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que se tuvo que ir con Akashi por un asunto.

-Oh...-fue lo único que dijeron todos.

**-Con Kuroko-**

Kuroko al salir listo sin decirle nada a la entrenadora que se iba a ir más temprano y piensa mejor dejarle un mensaje. En unos minutos despues aparece una persona entrando a la escuela, Kuroko lo ve y se sonroja al ver a Akashi con ropa "normal", vestía una polera color rojo con un polar casi del mismo color y unos jeans y zapatillas, para Kuroko se impresiono y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y trata de calmarse y se acerca hacia él tímidamente.

-Hola Akashi-kun.-le da una sonrisa.

-Hola Tetsuya.-le regresa la sonrisa, él estaba feliz por verlo.-¿Estás listo?.

-Si y adonde vamos?-dice curioso.

-Pues vamos al parque de diversiones.

Kuroko le brillaban los ojos él siempre le gustaron los parques de diversiones, aunque casi nunca puede mostrar sus expresiones no sabe bien porque puede hacerlo cuando se trataba de Akashi o de batidos de vainillas. Akashi se alegra que a este le gustara ir al parque de diversiones, le agarra la mano y se van de la escuela, Kuroko se sorprendió por él acto que daba Akashi y solo se dejo llevar por él pelirojo, y en cuanto a Akashi él estaba más feliz de estar a solas con su amado Tetsuya. Después te irse en la limusina de Akashi llegaron al parque de diversiones y compraron sus boletos ya que Kuroko protesto que tenia que hacerlo y a Akashi no lo acepto tan fácil pero cambio de opinión hasta que ve a la cara a Kuroko y tenia una cara "tierna" y Akashi se rinde al ver esa carita a Kuroko. Para Kuroko era todo genial, no sabía a cual subir primero estaba tan distraído por los juegos que no se dio cuenta que Akashi lo llamaba.

-Tetsuya?.

-Ah, lo siento Akashi-kun, pero es muy genial hace tiempo que no vengo a uno.-decia con nostalgia.

-Entonces vamos a divertirnos.-le decia agarrando su mano.

Se dirigen hacia la casa de los espejos, después al tiro al blanco y Akashi gana un peluche de conejo que le regala a Kuroko y este lo acepta con un poco de sonrojado. Después de van a comer un helado y se van a la casa embrujada al dirige, se notaba que Kuroko estaba temblando de miedo y aprieta un poco la mano de Akashi y este solo sonreía ya que sabia muy bien que a Kuroko le daba miedo ese tipo de cosas.

-A..ak..Akashi-kun.-dice nerviosamente.

-Si Tetsuya?.-lo mira felizmente.

-Por...porque...vamos a la...casa..em..embrujada.-decia algo nervioso y asustado a la vez.

-Je, no me digas que tienes miedo Tetsuya.-le dice de modo burlón.

-C...claro que n...no!.-se defendía tratando de sonar serio pero parece que no pudo.

-Pff jajajj, Tetsuya no tengas miedo yo estoy aquí contigo.-le aprieta la mano y le regala una sonrisa.-Acaso no confías en mi.

-Por supuesto que confío en Akashi-kun.-le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Entonces vamos.

-Si.

Los dos al final se van a la casa embrujada y se fueron a la fila para esperar su turno ya que Kuroko no le gusto que se fueran así como asi a la fila ya que había gente esperando antes que llegaran, Kuroko insistió que se formaran y Akashi no pudo decir que no ya que hace poco pudo convencer a Kuroko a ir a la casa embrujada. Al llegar su turno Kuroko temblaba un poco y apretaba el peluche que le había dado, en cambio a Akashi está feliz por lo que pronto pasara ya que sabía que Kuroko está asustado lo iba a aferrarse a él como si no hubiera mañana, al entrar todo iba bien (ya que todavía no aparecían los monstruos) y siguieron su camino hasta que escucharon sonidos y Kuroko empezó a tener mucho miedo ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse convencido por Akashi, y sin más abraza a Akashi con temblor y este solo lo aceptaba felizmente y siguieron su trayecto para salir del lugar ahora aprecian los fantasma y monstruos que hacían sobresaltar al menor agarrando mas las playeras del pelirojo. Kuroko quería que eso terminara ya pero ya, Akashi deseaba que eso nunca terminara mira a su querido Tetsuya esta mostrando reacciones que eran solo para él y para nadie más, pero no se da cuenta que ya habían llegaron a la salida del juego y mira a su acompañante que temblaba de miedo y se aferraba a él, sólo pudo sonreír satisfecho.

-Tetsuya.-lo llama de modo suave para no asustarlo.

-S...si Akashi-kun.-decía algo asustado.

-Ya termino todo, vez solo tenías que confiar en mí.-decia viéndolo a los ojos.

-Yo lo...sé, yo...siempre...voy a...confiar...en...Akashi-kun.-decía soltando a Akashi.

-Estas asustado Tetsuya?.

-Pues...un poco.-decia apenado.

-Entonces.-lo abraza, impresionando a Kuroko y le susurra.-No te soltaré hasta que se te pase.

Kuroko se sonroja con un color rojo como el color de cabello de Akashi y solo pudo aceptar el abrazo ya que no sabe porque pero podía tranquilizarse si estaba Akashi con él, los dos estuvieron abrazados por solo por unos minutos y el que rompe ese abrazo fue Kuroko.

-Ya estoy mejor.-dice sonrojado.

-Que bueno.-le regala una sonrisa.-Entonces continuamos?

-Si.-dice feliz.

Los dos se van a los otros juegos que habían, Kuroko como Akashi se la estaban divirtiendo hasta que se escucha el gruñido del estomago de Kuroko y este se avergüenza, y Akashi solo le sonríe.

-Pues tienes hambre?

-Si algo.

-Bueno entonces vamos a comer.-lo agarra de la mano y lo lleva a un restaurante que había en el parque de diversiones.

Se sientan y piden la orden, todo iba perfecto para Akashi, que no dejaba de mirar a Kuroko y pensó "desearía que te dieras cuenta que tú me gustas Tetsuya". Mientras que Kuroko pensaba "porque me siento tan feliz estar a solas con Akashi-kun" de tan solo lo pensó y se sonrojo pero este era solo un pequeño sonrojado. Estaban comiendo sus ordenes y escuchan una voz conocida, Akashi maldecía que este hubiera aparecido a arruinar su cita era nada más que Kise Ryota.

-Kurokocchi~, Akashicchi~.-decia acercándose hacia ellos con su siempre sonrisa.

-Hola Kise-kun.-le dice con su poker face de siempre, pero también con un poco de enojo y pensó "porque estoy enojado que nos halla interrumpido?".

-Ryota, ¿Qué demonios haces acá?.-dice el pelirojo enojado que le arruinadan su cita con su Tetsuya.

-Ah, pues tenía que hacer un trabajo acá y acababa de terminar.-dice algo asustado, la había cagado esta era la oportunidad de que su ex-capitán se confesada a Kuroko.

-Pues si ya termino porque no te vas ya.-dijo algo frustrado el pelirojo.

-Etto... sólo que vengo a comer para después irme así que mejor los dejo solos.-dice intentando dejándolos solos ya que todavía quería vivir.

-Kise-kun, ¿Entonces por qué no comes con nosotros?.-dice algo inocente Kuroko.

Los dos se impresionaron "acaso no se da cuenta" pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, Akashi mira a Kise con unos ojos de "dile que no o te mataré", Kise se estremece y decide seguir lo que un principio dijo.-Pues lo siento mucho Kurokocchi, pero solo voy a comprar algo para llevar ya que me está esperando mi manager.-decide mentir y se esperanzaba que el peliceleste le creyera.

-Oh.-fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento.-Esta bien Kise-kun, entonces te veré el día del paseo a las aguas termales.

-Si Kurokocchi~. Adiós Akashicchi~ Kurokocchi~.-se despide de los dos y se marcha, se alegraba que este le creyera a su mentira, sólo espera que el plan de Midorimacchi funcionada o akashicchi se iba a frustrar, también sabía que Aominecchi sabía algo que nadie sabía. Cuando estaba Kurokocchi en el hospital le dijo a Aominecchi algo que lo puso en shock, claro que cuando le pregunte me dijo que era un secreto de ellos dos pero me dijo algo como "pobre Akashi si lo sabe se morirá", no entendía porque lo dijo y estuvo un buen rato pensando sobre que le había dicho Kurokocchi a Aominecchi.

Regresando con la pareja terminaron de comer y Kuroko ve la hora ya era muy tarde, jamás pensó estar así con su ex-capitán pero se alegraba que este estuviera ahí y que haya cambiado para bien. Mientras Akashi mira su reloj y ve que era muy tarde, y decide ir a dejar a su amado Tetsuya a la casa de Shintarou.

-Parece que ya es muy tarde, mejor te voy a dejar a la casa de Shintarou.

-Si.-dice algo triste y Akashi se da cuenta y sonríe feliz.

-No te pongas así, cuando tengamos más tiempo te invitaré de nuevo a una cita.-decia muy feliz que su Tetsuya quiera pasar más tiempo con él, se resistió a darle un beso apasionado y decidió darle un beso a la mejilla haciendo que Kuroko se sonrojara.-_Ya que solo quiero pasar todo un día solo contigo_.-le susurra en su oído.

Después de eso llega la limosina de Akashi y se suben, Akashi le dice al conductor que fuera a la casa de Midorima a dejar a Kuroko y este decía solo con un si. Estuvieron un buen rato hablando de cosas triviales hasta que la limosina se detiene y se dan cuenta que llegaron a su destino, el primero en bajarse fue Akashi y le da la mano a Kuroko y este solo pone un pequeño puchero no le gustaba que lo trataran como una chica.

-Akashi-kun, sabes que no me gusta ser tratado como una chica.

-Pues yo lo hago pensando en eso, solo soy caballeroso.

Kuroko lo mira y suspira rendido, pues no se podía discutir con su ex-capitán y toma la mano de Akashi y se sale de la limosina, se dirigen hacia la puerta y Akashi le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós mi querido Tetsuya.

-Adiós Akashi-kun.-dice algo nervioso ya que él otro estaba muy cerca de él.

Akashi se va y Kuroko entra a la casa y ve que todavía había luz ya que era súper tarde se sorprendió que alguien estuviera despierto.

-Ya llegué.-dice al fin y ve que la luz venia de la cocina se dirige hacia allá y ve a un hombre alto, de cabellos verde como su amigo y tenía una bata blanca se notaba que hace poco llegó y se da cuenta que él era el padre de Midorima.

-Hola Midorima-san.

-Oh, Kuroko-kun.-dijo alegre el mayor y lo abraza.-Hace tiempo que no te veía.

-Sí, acaso acaba de llegar.

-Sí, el viaje que tuve que dar por un paciente termino y regrese a casa hace poco.-dice felizmente el mayor.

-Eso es bueno y como está el paciente.-dice el peliceleste.

-Está mejor.

-Pues si es usted quien lo cuido debe estar bien ya que usted es médico.

-Pues si y tu cómo estás tú?.-dice mirándolo y lo ve que está un poco más pálido y sus ojos se veían vacíos y frío, no quería pensar que él pequeño volviera a tomar el mismo síntoma que hace unos años atrás.

-Pues normal.-dice sin más.

-Parece que no lo estas Kuroko-kun.

-Debe ser por lo de hoy.

-Hoy? Que hiciste?.-dice curioso.

-Salí con Akashi-kun al parque de diversiones.

-Ah, debe ser que estés cansado.

-Sí.

-Entonces que duermas bien.-le acaricia el cabello y se va.

-Y usted también.

Kuroko se dirige hacia el cuarto de Midorima y ve que este también estaba despierto y a su lado estaba n°2.

-Kuroko.-lo mira.-hola.

-Hola Midorima-kun, yo pensé que estabas durmiendo.

-No, estaba preocupado de que no llegadas y tu mascota no dejaba de dar vueltas.

-Lo siento no te avise que iba a llegar tarde.-pone una cara de pena.

-No te preocupes, te divertiste con Akashi.

-Si.-dice feliz.

Después Kuroko se cambia y se pone su pijama, le cuenta a Midorima lo que hizo en el día con Akashi y este solo pudo alegrarse que Kuroko volviera a sonreír, al terminar de contarlo Kuroko le da sueño y se acuesta dejando a un Midorima pensativo pero este lo deja ya que también el sueño le está ganando. Al llegar un nuevo día todo fue normal para Kuroko pero parecía que no era así Midorima lo miraba raro igual que su padre pero no le agarró importancia y se va hablar con nana que estaba en la cocina.

-Nana.-la llama.

-Si mi niño?.-pregunta curiosa.

-Voy a salir a dar un paseo con n°2.

-Oh, está bien pero no demores mucho que ya está casi listo el almuerzo.

-Si nana.

Va a buscar a su perro y al llegar a la puerta aparece Midorima algo preocupado.

-¿Que sucede Midorima-kun?.

-Kuroko Estas bien?.-se podía oír preocupado.

-Si Midorima-kun, no te preocupes te parece a una madre preocupada por su hijo.-lo decía en broma. Hizo que Midorima se sonrojada un poco y este se ajusta sus lentes.

-Claro que me preocupa idiota.

Kuroko se impresiona y lo abraza se alegraba que este lo quisiera aunque sea un poco.

-Porque no me acompañas Midorima.

-Claro.

Los dos se van juntos con n°2 y se encuentran con Takao que venía a visitar a su novio Midorima, Takao se acerca a besar a Midorima y este se sonroja Kuroko se le salió una risita que hizo enojar a Takao y impresionar a Midorima.

**Continuará...**

**Bueno es todo por ahora, el próximo capítulo van a las aguas termales . , también en ese capítulo va a ver mas aokaga que akakuro, en el próximo capítulos les diré porque :3….. pues los dejo hasta aquí si tienen una pregunta háganlas y yo les responderé felizmente *w*….. bueno bye besos y abrazos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno este es el capítulo, como lo dije antes este se tratara mas de aokaga pero espero que les guste. Y lo siento! No pude subirlo ya que no tenia internet **** , ****pero lo logre :3 y mañana subiré el siguiente ya que lo tengo listo :P pero tengo flojerita subirlo…. Bueno es todo espero que les guste.**

Capítulo 9: El paseo a las aguas termales y el secreto de la generación de los milagros.(parteI)

Ya había pasado un semana y llegó el dia que todos los equipos se juntaban para ir a las aguas termales (pagaras por akashi), casi todos estaban en el lugar de ida estaban en Seirin era sabado asi que nadie estaba allá solo el equipo de Seirin y Shutoku. Kuroko no se separaba de Midorima y todo el mundo se preguntaba _"que mierda pasa con ellos dos"_, Takao no le veia importancia se habia peleado con su novio Midorima y este solo se fue al lado de Kuroko dejándolo a él desconcertado. Midorima no le importaba que los miraran a él y a Kuroko juntos ya que este estaba actuando raro pensaba lo peor, también estaba un poco mal por haberse peleado con Takao que ni siquiera le dirigía en toda la semana pero prefirió elegir a su amigo aunque este alla protestado se rindió rápidamente. También todo el mundo sabía que algo sucedía con el 11 de Seirin ya que le había quitaro el "-kun" a toda la generación de los milagros que los habia extrañaron por esa reacción del peliceleste.

**-Flashback-**

~(~°·°~)~

Después de que se rió takao se enoja "cuando esta acá y con shin-chan" pensó. Mientras que Midorima pensó "maldito Kuroko me vengaré mas tarde".

-Hola Takao-san.-dice al terminar de reír.

-Pues hola Kuroko-kun.-decia algo enojado.

-Y a que vienes Takao?.

-Que crees tú, vengo a visitar a mi novio acaso no puedo.-decia acercandosé al peliverde.

-Yo te dije que no vinieras por un tiempo.

-Ah?!, si lo se pero por qué shin-chan?.-estaba harto de que él le dijera que no fuera a su casa hasta que terminara el paseo a las aguas termales y no sabía porque y se fija que esta Kuroko. "¿Qué hace él aquí?" Se dijo a sí mismo y tuvo el valor de preguntar.-Oye Kuroko-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí con shin-chan?.

Kuroko mira a Midorima y decide no decir nada parece que Takao no sabía que él está viviendo con Midorima.- Pues vengo a darle un paseo a n°2.

-Y entonces por qué estas con shin-chan?.- el pelinegro no era tonto sabía muy bien que esa no era la respuesta a su pregunta.

-...-Kuroko decide no decir nada.

-Y bien?.-decia algo enojado.

Midorima suspira.-Takao.

El nombrado se gira hacia Midorima que parecía que él si iba a decirle la verdad, pero no sabia que al enterarse de lo que le dirá lo hará sacar de sus casillas.

-Takao Kuroko está conmigo porque está viviendo conmigo por un tiempo.

Takao se quera en shock acaso acaba de oír bien dijo "que vive con él, con Kuroko" "que mierda sucede". Lo único que sale de su boca fue un ''Qué!''.

-Y por qué no me lo dijiste, ¿Por qué esta en tu casa?.-dice el pelinegro.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia saberlo Takao.-dice sin más.

-Shin-chan merezco una maldita explicación!.-el pelinegro ya no aguantó más y explotó de enojo, a que venia "no es de tu incumbencia" pensó y mira a Kuroko que tenia la cabeza abajo mirando el piso.

-Shin-chan! Que sucede que toda la generación de los milagros están tan pegados últimamente a Kuroko-kun?!

-...Lo siento.-fue lo único que se oía del peliceleste.

-Ah?! Y por qué te disculpa Kuroko-kun? Si sabes entonces tu explícame!.-lo agarra del brazo presionandole muy fuerte haciéndole daño a Kuroko, y este había gritado de dolor.

Midorima al ver eso se enoja con Takao y intenta detenerlo alejándolo de Kuroko, Takao solo lo mira "acaso ya no le importó mas a shin-chan o todo es culpa de Kuroko" pensaba el pelinegro. Kuroko se sentía mal pero trata de disimular aunque ahora no podía sostenerse el brazo le dolía se notaba que tenía una marca.

-Kuroko estas bien?.-decia preocupado.

-...-el peliceleste no respondia desearia irse y se suelta de Midorima y corre hacia el lado contrario de la casa de Midorima.

-Kuroko!-grito Midorima y iba a seguirlo pero es detenido por Takao.

-Déjalo shin-chan.-decia dándole una sonrisa.

-Maldición Takao, sabes que déjame tengo que ir a buscarlo, no puedo dejarlo solo y menos con su condición de ahora.-decia soltándose del agarre de su novio y con una voz entre enojada y seria.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que ir? ¿Qué sucede con Kuroko que esta viviendo contigo?-decia desesperado, no podia creer que su novio tratara hacia a alguien ni siquiera era así con él "acaso Kuroko es más especial para shin-chan qué yo" pensaba.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Takao se enoja y le grita-Esta bien quédate con tú Kuroko y no me busques Midorima Shintarou!.-grita dejándolo solo.

Midorima maldecía, pero decide ir a buscar a Kuroko que se habia escapado, él sabia que en su condición no era para dejarlo sólo o haria algo que después iba a lamentar, llega a un parque y se fija que un perro ladraba, corre hacia donde provenía el sonido y se encuentra a Kuroko acostado debajo de un árbol llorando desesperadamente. Midorima solo lo puede mirar y se fija que había una marca en el brazo de esté, se acerca y Kuroko sobresalta asustado.

-Kuroko soy yo tranquilo.

-Midorima?.-sonaba desorientado.-¿y takao-san?.-preguntó asustado.

-Él se fue no te preocupes, mejor vamos a sanar tu brazo antes que se ponga peor y vayamos a comer que nos esperan.-decia dándole la mano.

Kuroko acepta con miedo y los dos se van a la casa, al llegar la madre del peliverde ve a Kuroko con una gran marca en su brazo.

-Kuroko-kun que sucedió con tu brazo que tiene esa marca.-lo toca y este gimió de dolor.

-No es nada solo me cai.

Le sanaron su brazo y comió, se lamentaba ser débil y haber roto la relación de su amigo.

-Fin del flash back-

¤~°~\(*~*)/~°~¤

Kuroko de tan sólo se entristecía y apretar más el polar de Midorima y este solo lo ve y lo hace que mire sus ojos, tenian tristeza y dolor, Kuroko quería llorara pero quería ser fuerte. Midorima le acaricia sus cabellos celestes.

-Oye, no te pongas a llorar aquí, o acaso quieres que todo tu equipo se preocupe.-dice tratando de calmarlo.

-Si tienes razón Midorima.-se quita la lágrima que habia salido de su ojo derecho.

Después de un rato aparece los otros equipos Kaijou, Touou, Yosen y Razuka, toda la generación se acercaba a Kuroko intentando de que este se alegrada, ya que en la semana estaba actuandó raro como cariñoso, débil y sin ánimos de dormir. Akashi se estaba preocupando del estado de su amado y se acerca a este y lo abraza.

-Akashi?.-pregunta con duda el peliceleste.

-Nada sólo quería abrazarte porque te vez lindo.

-Oh, esta bien.

Kuroko no se resistia eso era raro pero Akashi no le importó mucho ya que últimamente Kuroko se ponia feliz al estar con él. Todos esperaban que vinieran los buses para irse ya a las aguas termales. En un rato Kuroko se separa de Akashi y se va a donde su grupo y obviamente los asusta.

-Kuroko bastardo.-decia Kagami con una mano en el corazón.

-Lo siento chicos.

-No te preocupes.-decia kiyoshi regalandole una sonrisa que a Kuroko se alegraba aunque sólo se veia en sus ojos.

-¿Y qué sucede?.-preguntó Riko.

-Ah, pues en 5minutos llegaran los buses así deben tener todo listo.-decia impaciente en su voz.

Kuroko se va usando la missdirection y se dirige hacia su amigo Aomine Daiki, que también lo asusta.

-Tetsu deja de hacer eso.

-Lo siento.

-No importa, cambiando de tema ¿y qué se ocurrió por lo qué dije?.-preguntaba algo avergonzado.

-Pues de eso vengo a hablarte Aomine.-dice con su cara inexpresiva.

-Entonces dime.-el peliazul sonaba desesperado que hizo que el peliceste sonriera.

-Mira le pedí un favor a Akashi y vas a estar con Kagami-kun en el mismo asiento ahora.-le explicaba.

-Qué?!.-gritó sorprendido.

-También tengo otra cosa que decirte, pero será más tarde. Ahora cuando estes con él trata de hacer una conversación "normal" con Kagami-kun.

-Ni lo sueñes Tetsu.

-Entonces quédate así y olvida a Kagami-kun Aomine.-sabia como sacar de las casillas a Aomine.

-...Esta bien lo haré.-se oía rendido, no queria perder a Kagami por nada en él mundo y iba a luchar por su amor.-Eres un maldito Tetsu.

-Sólo quiero verte feliz.

Aomine lo mira y ve que los ojos de Kuroko tenian ojeras "¿Acaso ha dormido bien últimamente?" Pensó Aomine, no sabe bien pero tiene un mal presentimiento con todo esto. Al pasar 5 minutos llegan al fin los buses (que eran 7) todos se subieron a los buses, un bus por equipo y uno solo iban la generación de los milagros y Kagami, este último se queda sorprendido al saber que tiene que sentarse con Aomine, se tensa pero decide ser valiente y sentarse junto a él. Todos se suben y empieza a partir un bus detrás de otro, Kuroko se sienta con Akashi y este le toma la mano y la entrelaza, el más bajo sólo se sonrojaba por él acto y se deja sin decir nada, no queria decir nada, tenia sueño últimamente no ha podido dormir ya que tiene pesadillas que no quiere recordar y después de un rato se queda dormido con su cabeza sobre el vidrio de la ventana.

-Con Aomine y Kagami-

§~·~·~·~\(*u*)/~·~·~·~§

Estuvieron sin hablarse por 10 minutos, Aomine no sabia que decir estaba nervioso y igual estaba Kagami que no sabia porque cresta tenia que irse justo con Aomine, hasta que uno de los dos habla.

-Oye bakagami..-dice suavemente, iba a seguir el consejo de su amigo y iba a tratar de tener una conversación con Kagami.

-Si?.-preguntaba nervioso.

-Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro Ahomine.

-¿Te gusta alguien?.-dice directamente el peliazul.

Kagami se pone sonroja por la pregunta acaso oía buen le acababa de decir que si le gustaba alguien, pero decide ser sincero con él aunque se rompiera el corazón.

-Si, me gusta alguien, pero esa persona tal vez no me quiera como yo lo quiero a él.-decia apenado y triste era amor no correspondido.

-Oh, entonces estas cómo yo.

-Ah?! Por qué?

-Pues a mi la me gusta una persona pero creo que no soy correspondido.

-Le has preguntado a esa persona?.

-Pues no, ya que tal vez me rechacé, se puede decir que tengo miedo a la respuesta que me de.- el peliazul decide ser franco con si mismo una vez en la vida.

-Si no lo intentas no lo sabrás.

-Lo haré si tu haces lo mismo.

-Eh?! No lo haré!

-Pues yo tampoco, pero diré esto es alguien que tu conoces.

-Mmm... es Kuroko?.-preguntó triste tal vez era su amigo y sombra.

-Claro que no, él es de...-Aomine se maldecia por casi decir ese secreto.

-De..de Quién ?.-se sorprendió pero también esta alegre que no fuera su amigo, ahora quería saber de quién era la persona que enamoró a Aomine Daiki.

-Acaso son ideas mias o se ve que estas aliviado.-sonaba alegre por la reacción de Kagami y sonríe feliz.

Kagami se sonroja "acaso se dio cuenta" se decía, intenta ocultar su rostro pero ya Aomine lo había visto y este solo sonría bobamente. **-Pensamiento de Kagami...**

*-*-*-(·~·)/-*-*-*

Kagami lo ve esa sonrisa del moreno era hermosa igual que todo su ser, desearía tocarlo y besarlo...ESPERA tocarlo y besarlo o mierda decía a si mismo ya veia al moreno de esa manera y se lo imagina besándolo apasionadamente... que mierda esta pensando... yo con él... no él no me quiere...argh odio estar enamorado. **-Fin del pensamiento-**

~°~·~°\(^·^)/°~·~°~

Kagami se sacude su cabello para sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y mira a Aomine y este miraba la ventana con una sonrisa que nadie se la podia quitar y Kagami se sonrojo más no poder al ver esa escena. Mientras con Aomine...

-Pensamientos de Aomine-

°-¤-°-(/$.$)/-°-¤-°

Que bello se sonrojado, es muy... como decirlo... ¿lindo?. Si no fuera porque hay gente lo habia besado ferozmente, Tks, desearía que me quisiera.

-Fin del pensamiento-

~°~°~(0.o)~°~°~

Todos disfrutaban el paisaje y el viaje hacia las agua termales, Kuroko se despierta en el hombro de Akashi que igual estaba durmiendo con él, sonríe aunque sólo duró unos segundos no quería pensar en como se quedó dormido, no queria sentir amor por nadie y no por algo, y ve la hora se habia dormido por una hora. Después de 30 min. llegan a sus destino se bajan de a poco y Kuroko se separa de Akashi y se dirige a ver a su amigo y su equipo.

-Oye Kuroko y Kagami?.-pregunta Izuki.

-No lo sé.-dijo sin más con su tipica cara sin expresión.

-Oh, bueno después buscamos a bakagami.-dice riko.

Todos asistieron y se dirigieron a la puerta principal rinde estaban los otros equipos, Akashi se dirige hacia la recepcionista que habia ahí ella le indicó que sus habitaciones estaban listas, este solo sonríe y le agradece. Se regresa hacia ellos y les dice que todo esta listo, que después él iba a decir donde iba cada uno, al rato de dejar sus cosas se dirigen hacia el lugar en donde iban a comer se notaba que habia espacio, era muy grande. Todo iba bien hasta que se dieron cuenta que todavía no llegaban Kagami y Aomine, Kuroko solo sonrió porque sabia la desaparición de sus dos luces y igual Akashi que sabia mas o menos lo sucedido. Les dijo a todos que no se preocupadan y que almorzaran y todos asistieron tenían mucha hambre.

**-Con Aomine y Kagami-**

·~·~·~\(·)/~·~·~·

Al llegar Aomine agarra a Kagami y lo arrastra hacia un lugar vacío y no hubiera gente, queria estar con él a solas, agarró con valentia y iba a confesarse aunque fuera rechazado pero lo haría. Kagami se dejo llevar sin hacer resistencia, este sólo deseaba estar a solas con el moreno, en pleno camino Aomine recibe un mensaje y deja de caminar y abre su celular.

-Tetsu?

Kagami al escucharlo se tensa su amigo Kuroko estaba llamando a Aomine, tal vez este se dio cuenta que los dos no estaban y Kagami quería irse pero no podía estaba su mano agarrada de la mano del moreno.

-¿Qué sucede?

_-*Nada, pero ya se que te fuiste y te llevaste a Kagami-kun.*_

-Y qué?

_-*Nada... sólo te diré esto Aomine no lo lleves a un lugar extraño.*_

-Tsk, lo sé idiota.

_-*Entonces te diré donde te lo puedes llevar para que puedan estar solos.-se oía burlon.*_

Aomine pensó "Maldito Tetsu me la pagadas, tienes todo planeado".-¿Dondé?.

_-*Pues su habitacion es esta...*_

Kuroko le da la dirección de su dormitorio y Aomine se sorprendió al saber que compartiría la misma habitación con Kagami, "A eso se refería que tenia que decirme en denante" se dijo a si mismo, después de un rato corta la llamara diciendo "grasias Tetsu me has ayudado" y Kagami sólo podia ver como Aomine conversaba con su sombra al terminar se pone nervioso, no sabia que hacer hasta que el moreno lo mira.

-Kagami, necesitó decirte algo importante...¿me puedes acompañan?.-preguntó nerviosamente esperando un si como respuesta.

-Etto...Claro.

-Entonces sigueme vamos a los cuartos.

-Ok.-fue lo único que podia decir el pelirojo.

-De vuelta con el grupo-

¤~¤~¤(/*-*)'/¤~¤~¤

Al darse cuenta que esos dos no estaban Kuroko y Akashi se miran, y se alejan disimuladamente para hablar de ese par, que Akashi quería matar con sus tijera por haber llevado su plan con estar con su Tetsuya todo el dia.

-Akashi y sabes el número del cuarto de esos dos.

-Si, pero antes quiero que después me des una recompensa por esto Tetsuya.-decia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Esta bien, ¿Cuál seria para ti una recompensa Akashi?.-pregunta dudoso, ya sabia que le devia como 2 ó 3, así que iba a aceptar cualquier cosa que le pelirojo le diría.

-Mmm... quiero que Tetsuya duerma en la misma habitación conmigo.-decia feliz, obiamente no haria nada...todavía, "eso" lo haría cuando fuera la pareja oficial de Tetsuya.

Kuroko suspira porque iba a aceptar si o si ya se lo devia.-Esta bien.

Akashi se alegraba por esa respuesta que le dio el peliceleste y al rato Kuroko llama a Aomine para decirle donde devia ir para conversar con su actual luz. Y vuelve para hablar con Kise, que estaba con su grupo conversando y él se acerca asustando a todo el equipo Kaijou (incluso a Kise), pasaron unos segundos para reaccionará Kise y lo abraza.

-Kurokocchi~.- lo llama dulcemente.

-Kise, me puedes a acompañar por favor.-se agarra del brazo del rubio.

-Claro, Kurokocchi-mira a sus sempais.-Lo siento Kasamatsu-sempai, pero debo estar con Kurokocchi.

-Tsk, en algún momento nos diras que sucede, que siempre tiene que ir a cada rato con kuroko-kun.-decia algo enojado.

-Etto...-mira a Kuroko que tenia una cara de enfermo y pensó "oh, Kurokocchi no me digas que has vuelto a hacerlo. Mierda como no me di cuenta antes." Se golpiaba mentalmente por no darse cuenta y mira a sus sempais que lo miraban con una respuesta.-Lo siento pero esto no es de su incumbencia sempais.

Se va rápidamente con el peliceleste alejándose de todos los presentes, dejando a todos impactados y más a Akashi que no sabia que sucediá, quería ir donde estaban pero ya no estaban y se maldecia. Con Kuroko y kise se fueron a un lugar tranquilo ya que el rubio quería hablarle sin que nadie interrumpieran, a llegar a un lugar aislado para y se gira a mirar a Kuroko.

-Kurokocchi.

-Si? Kise.

-¿Estas bien?

Kuroko se tiesa.-Por supuesto kise.-trataba de sobar seguro para no preocupar a su amigo.

-Pues no lo parece.-dice tocando su frente.-Tienes fiebre y ojeras, que se nota que no has dormido no sé cuándo.

Kuroko se veia mal cualquier podria saberlo de tan solo mirarlo a los ojos, parecía que el no queria hablar y prefirió guardarse su propio sufrimiento para él sólo. En un buen rato ninguno habló, Kise quería saber que le sucedía y Kuroko sólo callaba, todo él mundo se dio cuenta que ya no hablaba mucho más de lo normal. Los más preocupados eran los de la generación de los milagros, Kuroko pensaba hablar pero prefiere despedirse del rubio diciendo "no importa, nos vemos". Al irse Kise va a buscar a los otros.

-Para que llamas Ryota.-dice Akashi sin saber que sucedía.

-Pues parece que Kurokocchi lo esta a haciendo de nuevo lo del pasado.

Los 3 que estaban ahí se queran en shock por lo dicho del rubio, no podian creer lo que decia aunque podria tener razón ya que últimamente Kuroko estaba actuando cómo antes, no sabian que hacer...

-Con Kagami y Aomine-

-.-.-.-(^·^)/-.-.-.-

Al llegar al cuarto Kagami no sabia que dirá el peliazul, pero esta era su oportunidad para confesarse a ese moreno ante sus ojos. El primero en romper el silencio fue Aomine.

-Kagami.

Este se sorprende que no lo llamará "bakagami", pero dirige su mirada al moreno.

-Si?.

-Te tengo que decir algo aquí y ahora.

-Que cosa?.-decia algo curioso y emocionado.

-Kagami Taiga...tú me gustas.-dice finalmente cerrando sus ojos para no ver la reacción del pelirojo.

Kagami se sorprendió por esas palabras se sonroja no mas poder estaba como su color de su cabello, se alegraba que fuera correspondido no sabia que decir, pero opta una forma de transmitir su respuesta. Y con Aomine tenia miedo por primera vez en su vida ya que se habia confesaró y no se oía respuesta pensaba lo peor, hasta que siente unas manos en sus mejillas y siente un pequeño roce de labios, se sorprendió a tal acto que abre sus ojos viendo a un Kagami sonrojado.

-Pues te diré que... tú también me gustas Aomine Daiki.

Aomine abre sus ojos como plato y se notaba un gran sonrojado de parte del moreno y empieza a sonreír de felicidad,y pone sus manos en la cintura ajena, empieza a besar a Kagami suavemente y transmitiendo todo su cariño y amor que sentia por él. Kagami pone sus manos en el cuello del moreno felizmente por el acto que le daba Aomine, pero se separan y Aomine quería preguntarle a Kagami algo importante.

-Kagami ¿quieres ser mi novio?

-Claro Aomine.

Los dos sonrien y Aomine se sienta en la orilla de la cama y Kagami hace lo mismo ganándose al lado del moreno, Aomine lo agarra del brazo haciendo que el otro se quedará sobre él, pone una mano en la cintura ajena y con la otra mano toca la mejilla del pelirojo y lo besa. Kagami tampoco se queda a atrás y pone sus manos en el cuello del otro para profundizar el beso, pero siente como pasa la lengua de Aomine sobre su labios pidiendo permiso para entrar a su cavidad y este solo tiembla pero abre lentamente dandole permiso, Aomine empieza a darle besos más demandantes y apasionados sólo maldecía por la falta de aire pero aprovecha para hablar.

-Lo siento, pero sólo nos podemos besar.-lo dice con una sonrisa.

-Eh?!.-decia Kagami muy avergonzaro por esas palabras.

-Ya que Tetsu sólo nos a dado unos 10 minutos. Así que lo voy a aprovechar para besarte.-dice sin más tapandole la boca a kagami para que no dijiera nada más.

-Horas después- ¤~·~°~·~°\(*-*)/°~·~°~·~¤

Ya Kagami y Aomine aparecieron unos minutos despues de su desaparición, Riko le hace una llave de lucha libre a Kagami por su desaparición y en cuanto a Aomine sólo era regañado por su capitán y por Momoi. Después de ello todos ya estaban disfrutando las aguas termales, algunos estaban en el baño de vapor y otros simplemente estaban dando vueltas por los lugares como la generación de los milagros buscando a su querido peliceste que habia escapado de ellos, todos pensaban "Que escondían la generación de los milagros" Ese era sólo un secreto de ellos y de nadie más tal vez algún día lo dirían (bueno si sólo Kuroko se los permitía ya que era por él ese secreto).

**Continuará...**

**Eso es todo por ahora mañana lo subo para sigan leyendo después de el siguiente les contare o mejor dicho descubridan todo lo que sucedió con kuroko y la generación de los milagros cuando estuvieron n teiko./ eso es todo bye…..besos y abrazos….¿****Rewiews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok aquí esta el capitulo lo primero que quiero decir es que me da un poco de pena Akashi ya que pierde su autocontrol pobrecito y Kuroko están adorable y es tan ukeable . . espero que sea de su agrado.**

Capítulo 10: El paseo a las aguas termales y el secreto de la generación de los milagros.(parteII)

La generación de los milagros por fin habían encontrado a Kuroko, este estaba bajo un árbol con los ojos cerrados, al principio se alegraron pero al analizar bien se dieron cuenta que Kuroko tenía los ojos cerrados y pensaron lo peor corrieron y el primero en hablar fue Akashi que toca la frente de este y nota que estaba ardiendo.

-Tetsuya tiene fiebre y una alta, tenemos que llamar a un médico.

Al terminar de hablar se ve que Kuroko despertaba de su sueño, se notaba que su respiración estaba alterada y con su poca resistencia (que le quedaba) habla.

-No...por favor...yo...estoy...bien.-decia entrecortada, él ya no podía más se sentía muy mal pero ya no quería preocupar a nadie más, ni siquiera a Akashi así que mueve su mano a la mejilla de este.-No se preocupen.

Todos ellos trataban de que razonará, pero no lo lograron él se resistía hasta que Akashi ordena a que Murasakibara se lo llevada a la fuerza a la habitación de él y él grandote lo hace rápidamente todos estaban preocupados por no darse cuenta que Kuroko estaba mal se maldecían por ser muy estúpidos, y más Akashi por no darse cuenta. Llegan a la habitación lo más rápido posible y lo acuestan a la cama, Midorima sale y fue a llamar a alguien y regresa con un pequeño maletín color blanco y se acerca a los otros que no sabían que contenía ese maletín.

-¿Qué es eso Midorimacchi?.-pregunta Kise curioso.

-Pues llamé a mi padre y me dijo que se había dado cuenta que algo ocurría y me había echado este maletín para cuándo Kuroko se enfermada.-dice con simpleza y ajustándose los lentes.

-Eso es bueno, mejor vamos a intentar bajar la fiebre.-decía

Akashi quitándole el maletín a Midorima.

-Entonces voy a buscar el bolso de Tetsu para cambiarle esa ropa.-decia Aomine yendo hacia afuera de la habitación.

-Está bien Daiki anda pero diles al equipo de Tetsuya que él esta aquí y Atsushi tú lo acompañaras.

-Ok~ aka-chin~.

Los dos nombrados se fueron de la habitación dejando sólo a Akashi, Kise y Midorima cuidando a Kuroko. Al llegar a su destino Aomine y Murasakibara no ven a nadie, pero deciden primero buscar la ropa a Kuroko y después saber donde se habían metidos todos, encuentran el bolso del peliceleste y deciden hacer lo que Akashi les había dicho y fueron a buscar el equipo del peliceleste, y buscaron pero no los encuentran por ninguna parte. Pero decidieron decirles después, llegaron a la habitación de Akashi y este sólo veía a Kuroko con tristeza, Aomine le entrega la ropa y los cuatro se fueron para fuera para que Akashi le cambiara la ropa dejándolos solos.

-Tetsuya.-lo nombraba sin más, aunque sabía que el otro no iba a responder. Lo viste rápidamente para que no se enfermada y llama a los chicos que estaban afuera.

Después Aomine y Murasakibara le dice que no estaba nadie de los equipos y este solo suspira, ni él sabía que hacer todo se fue de sus manos.

-Después lo buscamos a todos, tal vez salieron por ahí.

-Si-dicen unísono los cuatros.

-Y se le bajo la fiebre Akashi.-decia Aomine.

-Pues no Aominecchi.-dice Kise con tristeza.-Soy un idiota por no darme cuenta antes.-se echaba la culpa.

-Pues no eres el único Kise, yo igual.-deci Aomine.

-Y yo~.-dice Murasakibara dejando de comer sus dulces.

-Y más yo que estuve con él todo el tiempo, aunque ya me había dado cuenta Kuroko me convenció que no era nada.-decía Midorima con tristeza y enojó por hacerse el idiota si sabía que él peliceleste lo haría.

-Nadie de ustedes se puede echar la culpa, aunque supiéramos o no fue Tetsuya quién no quiso que nos preocupáramos, él mismo decidió ocultar su sufrimiento.-dice Akashi mirándolos a ellos.

-Pero...-dicen unísono.

-Nada de peros chicos, no importa si se echan la culpa ahora el problema ya está hecho y sólo tenemos que cuidarlo.

Todos ellos sabían que Akashi tenía razón el daño ya estaba hecho aquí nadie podía echarse la culpa, empiezan a tratar a su pequeño amigo peliceleste en vez de buscar un culpable. Kise ve unas manchan rojas en los brazos de Kuroko y toma el brazo derecho y ve que tenía una cortada no profunda, lo limpia y después la cura poniendo vendas a su alrededor de este, todos ellos esperaban que Kuroko despertada aunque parecía que no lo iba a ser, ya que se notaba que tenia ojeras, no sabían desde cuando las tenía. Ellos trataron de no entristecerse por el asunto y Midorima mira la hora y era muy tarde.

-Chicos.-los llama y lo miran.-Pues ya se hizo tarde.

Akashi mira la hora en su celular.-Tienes razón Shintarou, porque no van a comer algo.-no les preguntaba si no lo decía más como una orden.

Todos asistieron porque tenían hambre pero no se dieron cuenta que había pasado la horas muy rápido y todos empezaron a salir de a uno y él último fue Kise.

-Está bien, pero te traeremos algo para comer Akashicchi.-dice el rubio cerrando la puerta dejando a Akashi con Kuroko.

-Sí, gracias Ryota.-fue lo único que pudo decir por la preocupación de Kise.

Akashi se sienta cerca de Kuroko y lo mira dormir, acerca su mano a la mejilla del chico durmiendo y se fija que le salían lágrimas a este, Akashi se las quita con sus dedos y le saca los cabellos de su bella cara para verlo mejor.

-¿Qué estarás soñando Tetsuya?¿Por qué lloras?.

-En el sueño de Kuroko-

~~~(~°·°~)~~~

Está jugando con sus amigos de la generación de los milagros y Kagami, se estaba divirtiendo con todos ellos agradecía que podía volver a ser como antes... Aunque eso no era cierto.

-Kurokocchi~.-decia animado Kise, saltando sobre el pequeño peliceleste.

-Kise-kun me asfixias.-decia apenas Kuroko.

-Oi Kise suelta al pobre Tetsu.-decia Aomine agarrando a Kuroko haciendo que Kise lo soltara.-¿Estás bien Tetsu?

-Si, gracias Aomine-kun.

-Entonces volvamos a jugar.-Kagami se acercaba alegremente hacia esos tres.

-Claro Kagami-kun, aunque estoy cansado.

-Pues entonces descansemos.-decia Midorima.

Todos asistieron y Kuroko va a buscar una botella de agua hasta que alguien lo toma desde atrás, Kuroko se gira y mira que era Akashi con una sonrisa.

-Tetsuya,... sabes yo te quiero.-al terminar de decir eso la abraza.

Kuroko se sonroja pero se sentía feliz.-Yo también quiero a Akashi-kun.

Akashi se separa de este y le deposita un suave beso a Kuroko y este le correspondió, y después se miraban con felicidad.

-Volvamos.-dice Kuroko con su sonrojado rostro.

-Si.

Kuroko era la persona más feliz del mundo ya que todos se volvieron alegres, sin superioridad y sin peleas. Se dirige hacia todos que le sonreían a él llamándolo como cada uno le decía al peliceleste, para él era algo cálido sentir esas sensaciones igual era con su familia se sentía muy bien con todo esto...pero eso no duro mucho. Se veía que volvía a un parque y que estaban sus amigos y Kuroko se acerca hacia ellos pero se detiene los mira y estos no eran las mismas personas que hace poco vio, todos tenían en sus ojo un vacío y sus caras se veían raras si se podría decir que hizo entristecer al pequeño peliceleste. Todos conversaban felizmente sin él parecía que se habían olvidado de él, se da cuenta que Aomine lo mira y es el primero en hablar.

-Tetsu.

-Aomine-kun, podemos jugar básquet.

-Pues no lo siento pero tengo otros asuntos que entender con bakagami.-apunta a Kagami.-Ya que vamos a ir a buscar algo que necesitó y él me podía ayudar.-al terminar de hablar deja sólo a Kuroko y se va con Kagami.

Kuroko se acerca a Murasakibara que estaba con Midorima y Kise.

-Oigan no se pero siento que olvide a alguien, pero no sé quién.-dice a Kise a Midorima y Murasakibara.

-Pues yo no sé.-dice Midorima.-Pero a mí no me importa mejor me voy.

Midorima se va sin más Kuroko trata de que le hablarán pero lo ignoran hasta que Kise se da cuenta que estaba ahí y Murasakibara sólo se comía sus dulces sin darle importancia.

-Qué sucede Kurokocchi?

-Pues quieren jugar básquet conmigo?.-pregunta pensando que ellos si asistirían.

-Lo siento Kurokocchi, pero yo ya dejé el básquet por el modelaje... y hablando de eso tengo que irme a una sesión adiós.-se despide sin más, Kuroko se sorprendió por la respuesta y mira a Murasakibara.

-Kuro-chin~ yo me voy tengo que ir a comprar mis dulces~ favoritos~ adiós kuro-chin~.

Murasakibara se aleja y deja sólo a Kuroko y este no sabía que estaba sucediendo con ellos, y se decide a volver a su casa.

-Tetsu-chan.-lo llama su mamá.

-Si?

-Nos tenemos que ir tu padre y yo a un gran viaje de negocios, te quedarás sólo por no sé cuándo. No sabemos cuándo volvemos, pero no te preocupes te mandaremos dinero para tus necesidades.-le dice con una sonrisa.

-Qué?!,¿Cuándo se van?.-dice sorprendido.

-En 10minutos más o menos.-dice sin más.

Kuroko se queda sólo y empieza a pasar los días y todo iba de bien a peor, trata de hablar con Akashi pero este sólo le dice "Lo siento Tetsuya pero tengo planes, después si quieres nos juntamos", Aomine ya ni siquiera le decía algo solo decía "Lo siento tengo cosas más importantes que hacer" y así siguió con todos fue lo mismo que con Akashi y Aomine. Kuroko se da cuenta que todos lo dejaban de lado ya nadie le importaba que el existiera o no, se va a su cama y pone su cara sobre la almohada para llorar, se sentía sólo, abandonado y sin alguien que él pueda apoyarse... estuvo así y ve que todo su alrededor se vuelve oscuro y vacío hasta que escucha una voz llamándolo, trata de seguir esa voz y ve una luz adelante de él y se da cuenta que lo habían despertado de su sueño y se alegraba de que todo era solo un sueño...

-Fin del sueño de Kuroko-

*-*-*-(~°~°~)-*-*-*

Kuroko ve a su alrededor y ve que todo el mundo lo estaban viendo a él con caras de preocupados, pero este no sabía que estaba sucediendo con esas caras y siente como algo corría de sus mejillas y se fija que eran ¿lágrimas?, ¿acaso estaba llorando? Y ve a Akashi preocupado a su lado, lo tenia de la mano.

-Tetsuya.

El nombrado se gira donde Akashi.-Si Akashi?

-¿Por qué lloras?.-dice quitándole las lágrimas.

-Etto... no lo sé.-decide mentir.-¿Cuándo me dormí?

-Ah, pues hace...-Aomine no sabe si decirle, pero ahora no lo puede mirar a la cara. Todos miraban para otro lado no podían responderle, y Kuroko no sabía que eran esas reacciones sólo sabía que quería que sus pesadillas terminaran de una buena vez por todas, busca a Midorima y este estaba parado sobre la puerta de la habitación.

-Midorima.-lo llama y este se acerca sin decir algo.

-¿Qué?

-Me puedes hacer un favor por favor.-lo mira con una pequeña sonrisita.

Midorima sólo suspira.-Esta bien, ¿Cuál es?

-Acércate.-dice moviendo su mano en forma de que se acercada y este lo hace y Kuroko le susurra algo y Midorima se sonroja por sus palabras.

-QUÉ!.-grita y continúa.-No no no, no lo haré.-se negaba.

-Por favor Midorima.-lo miraba y él otro se resistía a decirle que si pero lo acaba de convencer y el peliverde se maldecía.

-Está bien tú ganas pero lo voy a hacer con ayuda de Aomine, Kise y Murasakibara.

Los tres nombrados sólo se sorprenden y dicen sólo un "EH?!" Y todo el mundo estaba sorprendidos no sabían que le había dicho Kuroko y este solo sonreía y eso es extraño, Kuroko nunca mostraba expresiones y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

-Gracias Midorima.

-Tsk, sólo porque me preocupas lo voy a hacer.-se va arrastrando a los tres chicos con caras "de que cresta le dijo Kuroko" y con los demás empezaron a irse ya que incomodaban dejando sólo a Akashi con Kuroko.

-Tetsuya?.-no sabe que decir.

-A..Akashi...yo lo siento.-decia con la cabeza agachada.

Akashi no sabe porque se disculpaba pero aprieta fuerte la mano de Kuroko y este digna a mirarlo, Akashi se da cuenta que Kuroko empezó a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras Tetsuya?

-Ah.-se quita las lágrimas rápidamente.-No es nada Akashi no te preocupes.

-Claro que me preocupó Tetsuya! Yo no quiero que llores.- "solo si es en la cama" pensaba.- Porque me preocupas.-lo abraza.

Kuroko acepta el abrazo y se les sale unas cuantas lágrimas, Akashi sólo podía consolarlo y empezaba a irse su autocontrol al tener a Kuroko cerca de él y todo se le fue cuando huele el gran aroma de Kuroko, le agarra el mentón y le planta un beso en sus labios. Kuroko queda con los ojos como plato por la sorpresa que le dio Akashi pero se alegraba que este lo besara y cierra sus ojos, sólo se deja llevar por ese impulsó y Akashi lame los labios de Kuroko pidiéndole permiso a que dejada entrar en su boca y este se lo permite dándole un beso más deseoso y apasionado pero lento y suave para no asustar al peliceleste, después de un rato Akashi se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y se separa lentamente de los deseosos y deliciosos labios de Kuroko, y ve a un Kuroko sonrojado, con un hilo de saliva por lo sucedido y con la respiración algo alterada.

-A...Akashi.-no sabía muy bien lo que sucedió pero sentía que su corazón se podía salir de su cuerpo, también no sabía porque dejó que Akashi lo besada así.

-Tetsuya lo siento yo no de...-se iba a disculpar pero es interrumpido.

-No te disculpes Akashi.-el peliceleste no sabía porque lo dijo pero ve que se forma una gran sonrisa en el pelirrojo que le hizo sonrojar y por la vergüenza se esconde debajo de las sábanas, hace que Akashi saque una risita.

-¿Por qué te escondes Tetsuya?

-Pues...estoy avergonzaró.-decia nerviosamente y aún entre las sábanas.

Akashi se sonroja por la reacción del peliceleste.-Pff, Tetsuya que lindo.

Kuroko se levanta de golpe odia que le digan "lindo".-Ahora estoy enojada.-saca un pucherito.

-No te pongas así.- decía alejándose un poco pero aun con su sonrisa intacta.

Trataba de no saltar sobre Kuroko ya que aún no vuelve su autocontrol, quería meter a Kuroko en una habitación con llave y hacerlo suyo por siempre, pero sabe que eso no debía hacerlo pero no podía aguantar de dejar de pensar la manera de que el peliceleste aceptada su amor retorcido. Después de unos minutos de silencio Akashi se acuerda que Kuroko le dijo a Midorima y se pone celoso pero decide calmarse y preguntarle a Kuroko lo sucedido.

-Tetsuya.-lo llama y este lo mira y continúa.-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.-deci curioso "que me dirá Akashi "se decía a sí mismo.

-Qué le dijiste a Shintarou en denante?.-lo decía calmado pero en su rostro se notaba celoso.

-Ah, eso.-desvía su mirada.-No es nada solo un capricho mío.

-Yo quiero saber.-lo decía modo orden ya no aguantaba los celos.

Kuroko lo mira se notaba algo " está enojado o ¿celoso?, no puede ser que este celoso o ¿si? Es mejor es decirle" pensó. Suspira.-Akashi lo que le dije a Midorima fue que me preparará algo.

-¿Algo? ¿Qué cosa?.-ahora esta curioso, se le había ido los celos.

-Pues... galletas.-murmuró pero aún así Akashi lo escucha.

-¿Galletas?

-Si, sabes la mamá de Midorima hace unas galletas muy ricas y supe de ella que Midorima también las hace, así qué le pedí que me las hiciera.

-Oh.-eso no se le esperaba el pelirrojo, pero sólo sonríe satisfecho.

Kuroko bosteza parece que le dio de nuevo sueño, pero Akashi se da cuenta que este le había dado sueño de nuevo y pensó "desde cuándo no duerme bien?" y prefiere hacer algo y espera que Kuroko aceptara.

-¿Tetsuya acaso tienes sueño?.-él ya sabía la respuesta.

Kuroko le da pena pero se sonroja un poco.- Pues si.

-Entonces...-se desliza y se mete a la cama al lado de Kuroko y poniendo a este sobre su pecho.-Duerme.

Kuroko se sorprendió y se sonroja pero se acomoda sobre el pecho de Akashi y siente la esencia del pelirrojo, él no sabía el porqué pero le agradaba y se sentía cálido y agradable qué se quera dormido alcanzando a decir bajamente "Gracias" y Akashi sólo sonríe y también a él el sueño le estaba ganando ya que esté no se movió del lado de Kuroko y se duerme abrazando al peliceleste. Paso alrededor de una hora y la generación de los milagros con Kagami vuelven a ver a Kuroko y al abrir se sorprenden al ver esa escena que tenían en frente de ellos su ex-capitán y su pequeño amigo durmiendo abrazados, pero sólo sonríen ya que sabían muy bien que esos dos se querían mutuamente y Kagami no sabía muy bien lo sucedido pero igual se alegraba por su amigo que se veía muy cómodo con Akashi abrazándolo.

-Que se ven tiernos~.-decia el rubio sacándole una foto a la parejita haciendo que Kuroko se moviera un poco.

-Oye Kise no vayas a despertar a Tetsu.-decia Aomine hablando algo bajo para no despertar a los bellos durmientes.

-Bueno por lo menos por ahora no haremos el plan hasta que Kuroko se recuperé.-dice Midorima yéndose.- Vamos déjemelos dormir hasta que las galletas estén listas.

-Mido-chin~ me puedo comer algunas~.-decia el pelilla con unos chocolates en su boca.

-Claro que no son de Kuroko y punto.-dice Midorima alejándose y es seguido por los otros 4.

Al rato todos se fueron a acostar primero fue el equipo de Touou, después Yosen,es seguido por Shutoku, al rato Kaijou, después Razuka y por último Seirin, todos se fueron a las habitaciones que había elegido Akashi y los únicos que estaban despiertos fueron Aomine y Kagami que estaban en las aguas termales relajándose solos, Kagami estaba un poco lejos de Aomine porque este tenía una cara de que lo iba a violar ahí mismo.

-Bakagami.-Aomine se acerca al pelirrojo que estaba sonrojado.

-¿Q...qué ...su..sucede?.-decía nervioso ya que Aomine estaba cerca de él.

Aomine sólo sonríe bobamente y se acerca a la cara sonrojada y le da un beso corto y después de eso habla Aomine.

-Oye Kagami no te alejes de mi idiota.-le susurra en el oído de Kagami haciendo que este se estremezca.

-Ao...Aomine.-dice algo nervioso y lo besa y él otro no se queda a atrás.

Aomine hace que Kagami se quedé sobre sus piernas y este no sé resiste al contrario se acomodaba y terminan de besar ya que le faltaba aire. El moreno actúa rápidamente y le hace un chupón en el cuello de Kagami y este da un gemido pero él no se queda atrás y hace lo mismo, estuvieron dándose besos deseosos y deliciosos hasta que escuchan un ruido que los sobresalta a los dos y se separan rápidamente y dirigen sus miradas hacia el lugar. Los estaban un poco asustaros (pero por dentro se estaban muriendo se miedo ya que los dos son asustadizos), van despacio hacia el lugar que era el salón donde se puede comer, al principio no se veía nada pero se dan cuenta que había un chico de ojos heterocromaticos y cabellos rojo, se dan cuenta que era el actual capitán de Razuka.

**Continuará...**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy….. yo se que les gusto la parte que Akashi besa apasionadamente a nuestro Kuroko pero mas adelante son mas apasionados :3 (º.º)/ , ok en el próximo capitulo les contare todo lo del accidente…buen nos vemos bye ….besos y abrazos.¿reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno siento mucho la demora pero no tengo internet y ahora justo en este momento en que subo este capítulo le he robado internet a mi vecino, pero no se preocupen que mañana tendré y intentare actualizar lo más pronto. Bueno aquí les dejo más o menos todo lo que le paso a Kuroko en Teiko.**

Capítulo 11: El secreto de la generación de los milagros es revelado.

Aomine y Kagami se sorprenden al ver a Akashi Seijuurou en el salón, se estremecen al verlo, pensaron que los había visto y escuchan que había alguien más en esa habitación, ya estaban por desmayarse por los sorprendidos que están y alguien los quita de sus pensamientos y no era nada más que...

-Aomine, Kagami-kun, ¿Qué hacen despiertos?.-era Kuroko quien los saca de sus pensamientos asustando a los dos que nombró.

-WAA.-gritan unísono, pero se calman rápidamente, se asustaron porque no se habían dado cuenta que era él.

-Maldición Tetsu, no nos asustes así.

-Si Kuroko.-alegaba cómo Aomine.

Kuroko sólo podía sonreír burlamente.- Pues lo siento, sólo me dio hambre y Akashi vino a acompañarme a comer mis galletas.

Kuroko vuelve a sentarse junto con Akashi que tenía una cara de felicidad que nadie podría sacarle, Aomine se va a poner su ropa y es seguido por Kagami. Después de unos minutos los dos se sientan junto a Kuroko y Akashi, Kuroko comía felizmente sus galletas hechas por Midorima y algunas migas de galletas se quedan en la boca de este.

-Kuroko aprende a comer.-se queja Kagami.

-Jajaja Tetsu nunca te vi comer así desde que estuviste en el hospital.-se reí al ver a su pequeño amigo así hasta que ve un tijera sobre su rostro había pasado sobre su mejilla.-Ah, maldición Akashi.-se mostraba enojado.

-Daiki si fuera tú no me reiría.-dice Akashi aún con otras tijeras (que no sé de donde las saca) y dirige su mirada hacía la de su amado Tetsuya.-Tetsuya mira cómo has quedado.-le quita las migajas de la cara con su mano y se a lamido los dedos con las migas de Kuroko.

Kuroko le da un pequeño sonrojo que es percibido por su ex luz.

-Gr...gracias Akashi.-dice Kuroko y le ofrece una galleta a Akashi y este se lo come en los dedos de Kuroko.

Los tres presentes se sorprenden por tal acto del pelirrojo, pero Kuroko no se mueve y deja que Akashi terminará de comerse la galleta, al rato se ve que Akashi sonreía feliz y dice _"Gracias Tetsuya esta rico"_ y le da un beso en la mejilla. Después de un rato nadie hablaba Kuroko le daba galletas a Aomine y a Kagami, hasta que Aomine habla.

-Oi Tetsu ¿te gustaron las galletas?

-Por supuesto, aunque hay algunas saben diferentes a las de Midorima.-dice con su inexpresiva cara.

Aomine y Kagami se miran entre si y se ríen ya que Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara y ellos habían hecho las galletas a sus modos y parecía que Kuroko se había dado cuenta de ello, pero parecía que igual les gustaban y eso los hacía feliz.

-Jajaj... bueno eso es obvio ya que Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara y nosotros hicimos las galletas a nuestra forma.-le explica Aomine a Kuroko.

-¿Acaso no te gustaron?.-pregunta Kagami algo apenado, él había puesto mucho apreció y esfuerzo en hacerlas.

-Claro que no, aunque me sorprendió un poco saber que todos ustedes lo hayan hecho, aunque tenía mis dudas.

-¿Dudas? ¿Cuáles?.-pregunta Akashi que igual estaba curioso como los otros dos.

-Bueno las de Midorima son perfectas como siempre, aunque no me esperaba que todos ustedes lo hayan ayudado, pero se nota que las más dulces son de Murasakibara pero son ricas y aunque algo dulce son perfectas en la forma de Murasakibara, las de Kise deben ser las que están algo dulces pero buenas a su estilo, las de Aomine...bueno son buenas y las de Kagami-kun están cerca a la perfección de Midorima y en lo más importante todas las galletas tienen algo en común si se puede decir.-se cansa de hablar y toma el té que le había preparado su Akashi.

Dos de los tres no se sorprenden al escuchar a su pequeño amigo ya que este nunca habla mucho, pero Kagami se sorprende por ver a su amigo habar mucho.

-Espera dices que todo tenían algo en común ¿Qué es?.-pregunta Aomine.

-Ah, pues todos ustedes lo hicieron con mucho esfuerzo y con mucho amor.-dice con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Oh.-fue lo único que pueden decir.

Después de un rato los cuatro se van a costar a sus respectivos dormitorios y Kuroko se acuesta de nuevo en el pecho de Akashi y este no se movía sólo pasa su brazo sobre él otro para abrazarlo y darle un pequeño beso en los labios al más bajito y poco a poco se queda dormido feliz junto a Kuroko, mientras con Aomine y Kagami se acostaban en sus respectivas camas ya que Kagami sabía muy bien que si se acostaba con Aomine pasaría algo más que dormir. Al llegar el día Akashi deja sólo a Kuroko ya que él seguía durmiendo y se dirige hacia el sala del lugar, y ve que ya estaban todos los equipos comiendo, se dirige hacia su equipo.

-Buenos días.

Todo su equipo lo saludan como siempre y Akashi se sienta al lado de Reo Mibuchi después alguien se acerca a él y era Riko.

-Akashi-kun.-lo llama para que la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?.-pregunta Akashi.

-Bueno...quiero saber cómo esta Kuroko-kun.-sonaba preocupada.

-...-la mira, y se da cuenta que todos parecían esperar que él respondiera y suspira.-Hasta ahora bien ya que pudimos detenerlo para no hacerse daño.-dice con simpleza.

Todos quedaron en shock como él lo decía, todos los de Seirin quedaron pensando _"Ha que se refiere en que lo pudieron detener"_, los que no les afecta cuando Akashi habló fueron la generación de los milagros que tenían la cabeza agachada y Murasakibara ni siquiera estaba comiendo sus dulce que hizo que se impactaran el equipo Yosen. Y alguien se levanta de su asiento y todos los miraron ya que había un gran silencio que se rompió al escuchar alguien levantándose de su lugar y este era Kise.

-Yo mejor voy a cambiarle las vendas a Kurokocchi.

-Yo te acompaño.-decia Midorima también parándose de su lugar y se dirige hacia un lugar y después regresa algo enojado.

-¿Quién se comió las galletas qué le hice a Kuroko?!.-preguntaba enojado.

-Eh?!.-decían unísono por la sorpresa o mejor dicho se sorprendieron al tal acto del peliverde.

-Fuiste tú Murasakibara.-decia Midorima acercándose hacia el grandote.

-Eh?, no fui~ yo Mido-chin, ya que tú~ me dijiste que eran para kuro-chin~~.-decía Murasakibara defendiéndose.

-¿Entonces quién fue?.-decía Midorima muy enojado porque sólo lo hizo para su pequeño amigo.

Todos veían la gran escenita que daban cada as de su equipo (excepción de Seirin) y Akashi, Aomine y Kagami solo suspiran "como pueden ser tan infantiles" pensaban y mientras Takao se queda impactado por saber que Midorima Shintarou había hecho galletas para alguien que no era él, ni siquiera sabía que él podía hacer algo así y entre todo este alboroto él primero en hablar fue Akashi.

-Ya cállense-al decirlo hubo silencio y continúo.-Shintarou Tetsuya en la noche vino a comerse las galletas.

-Eh?¿En qué momento?.-se notaba aliviado.

-Se despertó con hambre y lo ayudé a levantarse y venimos a comer, hasta que encuentro las galletas y Tetsuya las quería y se las comió.-estaba explicando Akashi.

-Y nosotros los vimos comerlas, estábamos en las aguas cuando escuchamos algo y vimos a Akashi y a Tetsu.-seguia contando Aomine.

-...bueno yo le pregunte si le gusto y nos dijo que se había dado cuenta que todos habíamos hecho distintas galletas.-continúo Kagami.

-Acaso se dio cuenta que lo hicimos nosotros?.-preguntó curioso Kise.

-Si, y dijo que le había gustaron que lo hecho para animarlo.-decía Akashi.

La generación de los milagros y Kagami se miraron entre si y sonríen, al rato todos ellos van a la habitación donde dormía un chico de ojos y cabellos celestes. Al entrar lo encuentran dormido con los ojos llorosos Akashi se acerca a él, se acuesta como antes y siente como Kuroko se aferra a él como si no hubiera mañana y Akashi le besa en la frente tratando de que él se despertada, Kuroko se empieza a mover y abre sus ojos lentamente.

-Buenos días Tetsuya.-Akashi le sonríe.

Kuroko se frota los ojos y se sonroja por haber llorado frente Akashi aunque no sabía bien porque todos estaban ahí.

-Buenos días Akashi.-y dirige su mirada sobre los demás.-Buenos días chicos.

-Buenos días Kurokocchi~/Tetsu/Kuroko/Kuro-chin~.-todos lo saludaron.

Midorima se acerca poniendo una bandeja cerca de Kuroko que contenía unas cuantas galletas y un vaso que era batido de vainilla.

-Toma debes comer.-dice al fin Midorima acarician la caballera desordenada de Kuroko.

-Si mamá.-decia Kuroko burlándose un poco de su querido amigo tsundere y sale una pequeñita risita.

-Nanodayo.-dijo sonrojado Midorima.

-Oye Kurokocchi~, antes que comas me dejas cambiarte la venda de tu brazo.

Kuroko se mira sus brazos y se da cuenta que las tenia vendadas y pensó "_Vaya parece que se dieron cuenta que me corte, tal vez crean que casi hago lo mismo"_ y lo mira.

-Lo siento chicos por preocuparlos,...pero esta vez sí fue un accidente.-dijo Kuroko.

-A que te refieres kuro-chin~?.-dice Murasakibara con una paleta en su boca.

-...Bueno cuando me fui y dejé sólo a Kise, quería pensar y me dirigí hacia un lugar donde hubiera nadie...caminando me tropecé...con una pieza de vidrio y al tropezar se rompió en pedazos de vidrios, y caí sobre él.-decía apenado con su cabeza agachada, pero él quería explicarles todo aunque no quería verles las caras por vergüenza.

-...Entonces fue un accidente.-decía Aomine acercándose al peliceleste y haciendo que este lo mirada.-No debes preocuparte por eso, ya que no fue tú intención causártelas.

Kuroko sólo asistió y con su mano saca una galleta que estaba en la bandeja llevándosela hacia su boca y aún un poco aferrado a Akashi y este estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La generación de los milagros se da cuenta que esa sonrisa era sincera y con cariño se notaba que Akashi Seijuurou estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kuroko Tetsuya. Y después de terminar su galleta Kise se acerca a cambiar las dichosas vendas, al rato empezó a llegar a la habitación Seirin preocupados por su amigo.

-Kuroko-kun ¿Qué te pasó en los brazos.-dijo Riko con una gran sorpresa por lo que veían sus ojos y era igual con el resto del equipo.

-Nada sólo un pequeño accidente nada más.-dice con una cara de apenado que fue percibida por todos, ya que Kuroko nunca mostraba expresiones.

-Pero cómo te las pudiste hacer.-dice Hyuga.

-Etto...-no sabía cómo explicarlo hasta que siente como le ardía los brazos que Kise estaba curando y hace una mueca de dolor.-Tsk...duele Kise.

-Lo siento, lo siento pero debo hacerlo sólo aguanta un poco más Kurokocchi.

-Tetsuya.

-Si Akashi?.-lo mira.

-No crees que es tiempo de decirles a ellos.-los apunta a todos los presentes.

-...-Kuroko se impactó tal vez tenga razón ya no podía ignorar o esquivar todo esto y suspira.-...Tienes razón Akashi, pero en este momento no.

Kuroko no podía decirlo ya que podría caer en su depresión otra vez y lo sabía, empieza a comer y los otros sólo se sentaban ya que nadie se podía ir por orden de Akashi. Hubo un silencio que nadie podía romper, no sabían como lidiar con todo esto ni siquiera podían pensar en lo que podía salir de la boca de Kuroko Tetsuya ni de la generación de los milagros, que estaban sentados cerca de Kuroko y sólo se dirigían miradas entre ellos, y después de unos minutos Kuroko termina de comer y acerca a Akashi para susurrarle algo, Akashi sólo lo mira.

-Estas seguro Tetsuya?

-Si Akashi, tú sabes como los demás que si soy yo podría volver a caer en depresión.

Akashi sólo suspira.-Esta bien.

-Qué cosa Akashicchi?.-pregunta Kise.

-Tetsuya quiere que nosotros le contemos.

-Tetsu, eso está bien?.-dice Aomine.

-Si, ustedes ya pueden decirlo, ya no hay motivos para evitarlo más.

-Y quién lo dirá.-dice Midorima.

-Yo.-dijo Akashi.-Pero con ayuda de ustedes.-apunto a los cuatro chicos.

-Ah.-sólo suspiran ya que iba a hacer una larga tarde.

-Todo empieza en nuestro segundo año cuando Ryota ya había entrado a estar con nosotros en la cancha y nos acostumbramos a estar junto a él, aunque un día...-empieza a contar Akashi.

**-Flashback (Teiko)-**

**~¤~¤~¤\(*·*)/¤~¤~¤~**

Estaban los seis yendo para la cafetería para comer juntos como siempre (o desde que se volvieron un equipo), y se sientan en un puesto que estaba vacío y como siempre Akashi tenía un muy buen almuerzo, Kuroko traía unos sándwiches y un batido de vainilla, Murasakibara como siempre una bolsa llena de dulces, Midorima traía su propio almuerzo y Kise traía la comía de la cafetería igual que Aomine y era curry. Todos empezaron a comer pero Akashi se percata que Kuroko sólo había dado com mordiscos a su emparedaros y eso era extraño aunque se sabía porque Kuroko no comía mucho pero esta vez era menos de lo normal y Akashi se preocupo ya que no sabía muy bien pero últimamente tenía la mirada fija sobre el peliceleste.

-Tetsuya, ¿Estas bien?.-le pregunta con un tono de preocupado y hizo que los otros lo miraran al chico peliceleste.

-Eh?, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Akashi-kun?

-Estas comiendo menos de lo normal.-dice Akashi.

-No es nada, sólo qué no tengo mucha hambre.-dice sin expresión alguna pero se había tensado por tener la vista en él.

-Tetsu, en serio que no es nada.-habla Aomine.

-Si.-dice parándose y alejándose con su missdirection.

-Eso fue extraño.-dice Midorima ajustándose sus lentes.

-Si, ¿siempre es así Kurokocchi?.-dice Kise.

-No.-dice Akashi.-¿Qué le estará pasando?.

-Quién sabe, aunque es muy raro que no coma.-dice Aomine.-Ayer estaba bien, cuando lo dejé.

-Bueno tal vez le duela la pancita~.-dijo infantilmente Murasakibara. con una barrita de dulce en su boca.

-Si podría ser Atsushi.-dice Akashi.

Después de todo esa conversación terminaron sus almuerzos y se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas ya que la hora de almuerzo había terminado, y Akashi era compañero de Kuroko y este no estaba en su puesto o simplemente aún llegaba y las clases ya había comenzado. Akashi pensó "Tetsuya ¿donde estarás?, tú no eres de las personas que faltan a clases como Daiki." En la mitad de la clase llega Kuroko y como nadie se percato sólo se fue a sentar a su asiento, Akashi se da cuenta que llegó y lo mira, parecía un poco pálido más de lo normal con eso Akashi se preocupó que su adorable amigo estuviera en ese estado.

**-Pensamientos de Akashi-**

°~°~°~°\(-)/°~°~°~°

Pero que le sucede a Tetsuya hoy está más pálido y...parece que estuvo llorando...OK eso ya no lo puedo soportar ver a Tetsuya llorar, es muy tierno y adorable para eso...ESPERA UN MOMENTO...yo Akashi Seijuurou estoy pensando que mi amigo es tierno y adorable...No no y no, no puede ser que piense así de él...aunque desde el año pasado he tenido a Tetsuya en mente. Y ¿Si me enamoré de Tetsuya?...(lo mira y se sonroja) me sonrojado o no?, (Suspira) si debe ser eso yo...tal vez me guste Tetsuya...

**-Fin del pensamiento-**

§·§·§·§([¤]-[¤])/§·§·§·§

Al terminar las clases los chicos se van al gimnasio para empezar a entrenar, todo iba bien hasta que Kuroko se desmaya gracias a que Akashi lo pudo ver o si no habría muerto sobre Aomine y Kise que estaban jugando un 1a1 y estos no se había percatado de ello (literalmente se olvidaron que Kuroko estaba con ellos).

-¿Tetsu?.-el nombrado no respondía.-Oi si es porque te olvidamos no es gracioso.

-Daiki, Tetsuya se desmayo, tal vez es por no haber comido.-dijo Akashi.

-Kurokocchi~.-chilla Kise.

-Mejor llevémoslo a la enfermería.-opino Midorima.

-Si buena idea Shintarou, Atsushi carga a Tetsuya.-ordenó Akashi.

-Si~ aka-chin~.-levanta a Kuroko y se da cuenta de que.-Aka-chin~ Kuro-chin~ es muy livianito~.

Se van a la enfermería y al abrirla se ve una joven enfermera que se asusta por el golpe de la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?.-dijo la enfermera.

-Nuestro amigo se desmayo.-dijo Akashi.

-Está bien, ¿Dónde está?.

-Aquí.-apunta al grandote.

La enfermera se asusta, ella no lo había visto y ellos sólo dijeron "Él siempre ha estado aquí".

-Acuéstenlo en esa cama.

Ellos obedecen y él grandote lo acuesta lentamente en la cama y la enfermera empieza a revisarlo cuidadosamente u se percata de algo.

-Y Qué tiene?.-dice los 5.

-Bueno él esta desnutrido y al hacer ejercicio su cuerpo no lo resistió por no comer adecuadamente y... parece que tiene heridas no muy graves como si se hubiera caído o algo.-explica la joven.

Ninguno sabía que decir sólo se quedaron en shock por la explicación de la enfermera, pensaron que habían escuchado mal acaso dijo "¿desnutrición?" "¿Heridas?", sólo pudieron verlo y la joven dijo que tenía que dejarlo dormir una hora y se podía ir a su casa. Y al rato la joven se va.

-Oi Akashi.-dice Aomine.

-¿Qué quieres Daiki?.

-Tú crees que Tetsu esté bien?.-dijo el peliazul.

-No lo sé.-dice el pelirrojo.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde vive Kuroko?.-dijo Midorima.

-Pues yo.-levanta la mano Aomine.

Todos deciden ir a dejar a Kuroko a su casa al pasar un hora y Kuroko no despertaba se deciden con piedra, papel y tijera quién llevaría a Kuroko a sus hombros y él que pierde fue Kise y con ayuda para ponerlo en sus hombros se dirigen a la casa del peliceleste. Al llegar a la mitad de camino Kuroko empieza a abrir sus ojos lentamente y estaba desorientación pero se percata de unos personas muy coloridas que eran sus amigos y también se percata que esta sobre los hombros de Kise.

-Oh Kurokocchi ya despertaste.-dijo Kise y todos se dan vuelta para mirar.

-Si, pero no entiendo que hago en esta posición.-dijo con su inexpresiva cara.

-Te desmayaste Tetsuya.-dijo el pelirrojo.-¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?

-Bien gracias.

-Ahora vamos a tú casa kuro-chin~.

-Eh?!.-se sorprendió pero no le gustó mucho la idea.-¿Por qué Murasakibara-kun?

-Porque nos preocupas Tetsu es raro en ti desmayarte.-dijo Aomine.

-Y no te íbamos a dejar así como así Nanodayo.-dijo Midorima mirando para otro lado.

Kuroko trató de que no lo hicieran, que él estaba bien pero al fin llegan y entran, se sorprenden por cómo está la casa del peliceleste estaba desordenada cosas por todos lados y se notaba que nadie hacia aceo.

-Y esto Tetsuya?.-pregunta Akashi por cómo está el lugar de Kuroko.

-Bueno...no he tenido mucho tiempo para ordenar las cosas.-dijo ocultando sus ojos con su cabello.

-Y tus padres?-pregunta Kise.

-Ellos están de viaje de negocios y no vuelven en un mes y medio.-dijo muy tenso no quería preocuparlos.

-Etto...chicos quisiera ir a dormir.

-Eh, oh si.-dijieron todos unísono.

Se despiden del pequeño y se van a sus casas muy preocupados por su pequeño amigo, al llegar los días las cosas empezaban a empeorar Kuroko desaparecía y aparecía casi terminando las clases y con los ojos llorosos y hinchados, ya casi ni comía y se veía mas pálido que antes y casi siempre se iba del entrenamiento y se lo diría al entrenador y se iba a su casa.

**-Con Kuroko- ** °·¤·°·¤·°·\(*-*)/·°·¤·°·¤·°

Pues Kuroko se iba a su casa sin hambre y energías de hacer algo, al entrar a su casa siempre no había alguien que lo pueda recibir, sabía muy bien que su padres casi nunca los veía desde que tiene memoria, se fue a comer un sándwiches pero sólo le da uno mordiscos y se va a duchar y a dormir, se sentía sólo, todos los ignoraban, se olvidaban de él. Se sentía que sus padres no lo querían por eso siempre se iban de viaje para no ver a su hijo y Kuroko empezó a llorar desesperadamente ya no sabía qué hacer todo iba mal y él lo sabía pero prefería que nadie lo recordará se sentía una basura, los golpes de su cuerpo él mismo se los hacía aunque sólo en lugares que nadie podía ver para que sus únicos amigos no se dieran cuenta. Estaba un buen rato así hasta que recibe un mensaje de su mejor amigo Ogiwara cómo siempre en unos minutos se le iba la tristeza, su amigo siempre le hablaba de cómo iba todo por su lado y Kuroko prefería mentirle para que él no se preocupada. Seguía así y su depresión iba muy mal, a tal extremo que esquivaba a la generación de los milagros y trataba de que ellos no se dieran cuenta en los entrenamientos en que iba para que no le hicieran preguntas.

**-PVO NORMAL-**

~·~·~·(-.-)·~·~·~

Todo iba mal en peor y todos ellos se dieron cuenta de que Kuroko los esquivaba y le preguntan a Momoi si sabía algo, pero ella niega aunque investigara no encontraba algo y eso era raro para todos ya que la pelirosa siempre encontraba información de cualquier persona quién fuera pero parece que Kuroko Tetsuya era la excepción, aunque trataran de preguntar el chico los esquivaba o simplemente cambiaba el tema. Hasta que Akashi se harto de todo esto el estaba más preocupado que todos ya que se dio cuenta de lo sentía por Kuroko era amor y los reúne a todos a su casa para tener una conversación. Y llega el día en que se juntan fue el fin de semana y obviamente los amenazó para que fueran (era más a Daiki que los demás).

-¿Y bueno para qué nos querías Akashi?.-pregunta Midorima.

-Quería conversar sobre Tetsuya.

-Si, bueno aunque preguntaras sabemos muy bien que nos está evitando a todos y debe ser por algo.-dijo Aomine rascándose la nuca.

-Lo sé Daiki, y también quería decirles algo más.

-¿Qué es Akashicchi~?.-dijo el rubio.

-Que me di cuenta que me gusta Tetsuya.-lo dice directamente y sin rodeos.

Ok ya nadie pudo decir algo, eso si los sorprendió en todos los sentidos posibles, nunca en su santo juicio pensaron que Akashi Seijuurou se enamoraría y menos del pequeño y adorable Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi sólo suspira parece que fue muy directo hasta Murasakibara boto su bolsa de golosinas por la sorpresa, intenta que reaccionen pero no lo logra hasta que hace que suenen sus tijeras y rápidamente todos reaccionan.

-No puede ser.-dicen unísono y lo único que pudo salir de sus bocas.

-Ya cállense, sólo lo dijo para dejarlo en claro.-y todos asistieron.-Bueno alguien ha podido hablar con Tetsuya?.

Todos negaron y al rato idean un plan para sacarle todo a Kuroko por todo ese maldito misterio que tenía y porque cresta los esquivaba. Y deciden ir a verlo y ven que la puerta estaba abierta, se miran y se apresuran en entrar y encuentran a Kuroko en el piso con unos pequeños cortes en sus brazos y un poco de sangre en el piso y lo primero que pidieron hacer fue gritar.

-Tetsuya/ Kuroko/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin.-fue lo primero que se les vino a la mente en ese momento al ver al pequeño en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué alguien llamé una ambulancia?!.- dice desesperadamente Kise.

Al llamar intentan que Kuroko despertada pero no lo logran, al rato llega la dicho ambulancia y se van todos al hospital y él médico que atendió a Kuroko les dijo que él estaba muy desnutrido y que tenía algunas fracturas no muy graves en sus costillas y también él había entrado a una depresión muy mala, los chicos se maldecían por no haberse dado cuenta antes y ahora su amigo esta en un hospital, en cama aún no despertaba ya que le había dado anestesia. Después de que se tranquilizada se les pudo permitir pasar después de saber qué Kuroko estaba sólo, al entrar se ve que Kuroko dormía en la camilla y con sus brazos vendados, los 5 presentes no podían creer que ese era Kuroko Tetsuya en el que estaba en esa habitación y el primero en moverse fue Akashi que tenía una cara de destrozado por verlo allí.

-Tetsuya.-lo llama y pone su mano sobre su mejilla.

Los otros se sorprenden por la acción de Akashi, pero se dan cuenta que lo que dijo era verdad y Kuroko al sentir esa cálida mano se empieza a despertar, se sorprendió al sabe que esa no era su casa y estaba acostado y ve en la dirección en dónde sintió esa cálida sensación y ve que era Akashi Seijuurou.

-¿Akashi-kun?.

-Tetsuya.-se pone feliz al ver que se despertó.

-¿Dónde estoy?.-dice con miedo al ver que no era su casa.

-Estas en el hospital, cuando se fuimos a ver estaba la puerta abierta, estabas en el piso y tus brazos salían sangre y llamamos un ambulancia y aquí estas.-explicó Akashi.

-...-Kuroko no sabía que decir y decide voltear su rostro para ver la ventana.

-Tetsu/Kurokocchi~/Kuroko/kuro-chin~.

Kuroko se voltea a ver y se sorprende a ver todos sus amigos ahí, ahora sabía muy que no podría evitarlos todos, tenían una ceja fruncida y se notaba que estaban enojados. Sus padres parecen que no sabían y iba a hablar pero no tiene el valor por todo y tampoco sabe cómo se explicar todo.

-Lo siento.-fue lo único que puede decir.

-Tetsu, ¿Qué sucedió?.-pregunto el moreno.

-...-Kuroko decide decir nada.

-Vamos Kuroko dilo, estamos muy preocupados por ti.-habla Midorima.

-Kuro-chin~ me preocupas.-dice Murasakibara.

Kuroko los mira parece que tendrá que decirles pero primero quiere saber que les habla dicho el médico.

-¿Qué les dijo el médico?.-pregunto.

-Qué estabas desnutrido y estabas en una grave depresión.-explica Akashi intentando de ser firme.

-...está bien se los explicare.-dijo al fin aunque aceptaría las consecuencias.

-Somos oyentes.-dijeron los demás acercándose al peliceleste.

Kuroko se acomoda pasa contar lo que sucedía aunque nunca pensó que podría mejorar su vida al ver que tenía gente que lo quería.

**Continuará...**

**Eso es todo por ahora todo termina en el otro capitulo que ya lo tengo :3, aunque intentare subirlo mañana intentare, también pondré lemon pero por ahora será de aokaga :$ y también aparece ogiwara. Bueno eso es todo bye! ¿rewiews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Aquí les dejo mi nuevo capitulo esto cada vez se pone genial, nueno voy a dejar muy en claro algo HAY LEMON en este capitulo, es la primera vez que lo hago asi que espero que les guste, el lemon es de aokaga….espero que les guste $.$/**

Capítulo 12: Reviviendo el pasado.

Kuroko los mira y de acomoda para contar porque estaba así.

-Bueno lo haré simple, yo siempre desde niño he tenido la missdirection y cuando estaba en el jardín de niños no tenía amigo excepción de Ogiwara Shigehiro quién es mi mejor amigo, pero mis padres nunca estaban conmigo ya que iban de viaje o se quedaban semanas en otro lugar, al principio traté que estuvieran conmigo pero no fue así siempre decía "lo siento pero esto es importante" o "estoy ocupado me dices después".-se le sale una lágrima y ve que los otros sólo lo escuchaban y continuará.- Al punto que acostumbre a estar sólo en casa con la ama de llaves que vivía conmigo por mis padres, con él tiempo me di cuenta de que mis padres no me querían y por eso jamás los veía...-suspira.- Los años pasaron y los conocí a ustedes y eso me ha alegrado haberlos conocidos, también cómo vieron la última vez que fueron para mi casa cuando me desmaye así esta siempre cuando ellos no están y por la depresión es por saber que mis padres no me quieren siento que fui algo que ellos no quisieron por eso me evitan o tratan de no estar conmigo.

Termina de hablar y ve cómo las caras de sus amigos era de compasión y pena por él y por eso Kuroko no quería decirles.-Por favor no pongan esas caras que me hacen deprimirme más chicos.

-Tetsu no lo sabía.-dijo Aomine.

-Kuroko pero no estás sólo.-dijo Midorima y Kuroko lo ve se sorprendió.

-Si Tetsuya no estás sólo, cómo dijiste estamos nosotros.-dijo Akashi.

-Si Kurokocchi~.-dijo Kise quitándose sus lágrimas.

-Si~ kuro-chin~ nosotros somos tu familia~. Yo soy él papá, Mido-chin es la mamá~, Kise-chin, Mine-chin y aka-chin son los hermanos mayores.-dijo Murasakibara acariciando el cabello de Kuroko y este saca un risita que alegro a sus amigos.

-Yo soy la mamá estúpido Murasakibara.-se sonroja Midorima.

-Qué si~ Mido-chin~.-protesto el pelilila.

-Que no!.-grita Midorima.

Estuvieron por un buen rato haciendo que Kuroko se alegrada que ellos estuvieran con él en ese momento tal vez el destino decidió que los conociera.

-Tetsuya y ¿Cómo te hiciste las heridas?.-pregunta Akashi.

-Etto...cómo estaba deben por no comer me caía y antes que llegarán se me cayó un vaso y al tratar de recogerlo mis energías se fueron y justo cómo tenía un pedazo de vidrio en la mano me corte y me dejé caer al piso y me dormí.-dijo apenado ahora que lo pensaba eso era una mala idea.

Se miraron se notaba que Kuroko ya no quería hacer algo, bueno quién lo haría si sus padres no te quieren y siempre estás sólo uno puede caer a una depresión. Parecía cansado y los chicos deciden que se duerma y descansada que después iban a volver a visitarlo y que prometiera que se iba a mejorar por lo menos por ellos y este acepta.

Al dejarlo sólo deciden hablar con los padres del peliceleste y Akashi hace sus contactos, y hace que los padres de Kuroko volvieran rápidamente a Japón y hacen que se reúnan con ellos por algo de Kuroko y ellos aceptan al pasar los días llegar el momento de la reunión y le comenta lo sucedido con el peliceleste y estos no podían creerles, ellos pensaron que estaban haciendo lo correcto pero parece que no y también Akashi les comento que les había dicho Kuroko, entonces van donde Akashi les había dicho dónde estaba su hijo y hubo una conversación larga y se pudo arreglar Kuroko supo el porqué ellos viajaban y supo que pensaron que era lo mejor pero no lo fue. Y se disculparon con su hijo al rato Kuroko tuvo visita de sus amigos y les agradeció por ayudarlos sus padres decidieron cambiar sus viajes y pasar tiempo con él y Kuroko volvió ha hacer cómo antes estuvo como un mes hospitalizado, tuvo mucho que pasar pero ya no se sentía sólo y empezó a mejorar por sus dos familias: su familia y la generación de los milagros.

**-Fin del flashback-**

··°··°··°(*.*)°··°··°··

Todos los que se quedan en shock jamás pensaron que Kuroko Tetsuya le hubiera pasado algo así, lo miran este sólo desviaba la mirada igual que los demás.

-Y eso fue más o menos lo que sucedió.-termina de contar Aomine.

-¿Cómo que más o menos?.-dijo Takao.

-Es que eso es lo mas resumido que podemos contar o se nos permite contar.-dijo Kise.

-?.-Ok aquí todos se pierden y Kuroko sólo suspira.

-Bueno lo demás lo cuenta yo lo que los chicos omitieron.-ve que todos le ponen atención y continua.- Al estar en el hospital yo no podía mejorar aunque habría logrado arreglar las cosas con mis padres, pero aún mi autoestima era malo o sea andaba muy cariñoso, débil y andaba con miedo por todo si se puede decir. Y también con los daños que tenía mi cuerpo necesitaron hacer muchas cosas que me hicieron sufrir literalmente.

-Bueno esa es la verdad de ese accidente, él trató de...-dice Midorima pero no puede decirle se le rompe el corazón.

-Traté de suicidarme si se puede decir, mejore gracias al apoya de mis amigos y jamás podría pedir algo mejor que su amistad.-toma la mano más cercana a él y era la de Murasakibara y sonríe.

-Y nosotros igual...aunque te hemos lastimado en el último año.-dijo Kise con tristeza.

-No necesitan disculparse por eso, yo los perdone hace tiempo.-dijo dando una sonrisa.

-Eso me hace feliz Tetsuya.-lo abraza.

-Bueno Akashi-kun, aunque sigo con ese dolor prefiero no contar lo demás. Y ahora que lo pienso tengo hambre y se me durmieron las piernas así que quisiera pararme.-dice sonrojado.

-Oh claro, Atsushi ayuda a Tetsuya ir al comedor para comer ya es tarde.

-Si, kuro-chin~ vamos.-lo levanta modo princesa y Kuroko sólo saca una risita y sólo acepta el gesto.

Y todos se quedan con los resto de la generación de los milagros.

-Ahomine yo...-Kagami se acerca donde estaba el moreno y este sólo lo agarra y lo abraza.-¿Aomine?

-Cállate bakagami,...no sabes cuánto sufrió Tetsu.-dijo apretando el abrazó.-Pero fue un milagro que se recuperada con todo su pasado.

Los demás se sorprendieron por la reacción de esos dos, no era normal pero el ambiente entre ellos era diferente y todos los equipos no sabían muy bien que sucedió entre ellos y el primero en hablar fue uno de Touou.

-Acaso son pareja?.-pregunta Imayoshi.

-Si ¿te importa Imayoshi?.-dice Aomine y Kagami estaba más que sonrojado.

-No.-dijo Imayoshi con una sonrisa.

Y con Midorima, Takao se acerca a él se sentía un estúpido voy ser un idiota celoso sin saber el motivo de su novio.

-Shin-chan.

-Takao, no te preocupes tú no lo sabías.-le regala una sonrisa y Takao lo abraza.-¿Takao?.

-Shin-chan lo siento me comporte como un idiota, perdóname.-le suplicaba.

-No hay nada que perdonar, yo fue él que sólo dejó que la situación se quedara como estaba.-trató de confortar a su novio y este solo asistía.

Al rato todos preguntaban cosas que no entendían de la historia y la generación de los milagros les daba las respuestas, jamás pensaron que esto fuera así menos Kuroko que fue él más le afectó todo esto igual que ellos aunque parecían valientes cuando estaba su amigo peliceleste, pero se dieron cuenta que no eran igual de frágil que él. Mientras tanto en el comedor Akashi y Murasakibara estaban tratando de que Kuroko se alimentara bien y este sólo estaba sentado esperando a las dos personas que lo acompañaban.

-Tetsuya toma.-le deja un plato de bolas de arroz y unos emparedados y un jugo de naranja.

-Gracias Akashi-kun.-empieza a comer.-Y Akashi-kun vas a comer.

-Si, voy a buscar mi almuerzo, Atsushi ya viene dijo que tenía algo para ti.

-Está bien.-se va Akashi pero Kuroko lo agarra sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.-No te demores, o si no me voy a dormir con los chicos.

-Acaso me estas amenazando Tetsuya.-se sentía feliz que Kuroko quisiera estar con él.

Kuroko se sonroja.-Tal vez...-susurra.-Es que no quiero estar solo si no está Akashi-kun.-dijo apenado.

-Está bien no demorando te lo prometo Tetsuya.-le da un beso en la frente y se va a buscar su almuerzo.

**-Pensamientos de Kuroko-**

-*-*-*-([¤]·[¤])-*-*-*-

¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?!...Ahg! Odio no entender lo que me sucede cuando estoy con Akashi-kun, ...¿que es lo que siento cuando esto cerca de Akashi-kun?. Aunque estoy un poco feliz de haberles dicho todos lo que me ocurrió, parece que me volví a deprimir, pero aún tengo esas pesadillas...cuando se van a ir...yo se que Ogiwara-kun dejo de jugar por mi culpa y mi mente me está haciendo pasar las peores sueños de mi vida la única que me gustó fue cuando era novio de Akashi-kun...ESPERA! YO SOÑE QUE ERA NOVIO DE AKASHI SEIJUUROU!...tranquilízate Tetsuya tengo que haber recordado mal si eso debe ser yo no podría ser novio de Akashi-kun, él es guapo, de ojos hermosos, calmado y es un tipo sádico que adoro...oh cresta...QUE CRESTA ESTOY DICIENDO!.

**-Fin del pensamiento-**

§~·~§~·~(/*0*)/~·~§~·~§

Kuroko se sacude su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se da cuenta que volvía Akashi con su almuerzo y empezó a comer pero se sonroja al recordar lo que pensó y es percibida por su acompañante.

-Tetsuya ¿Por qué estas rojo?

-Ah, no es nada sólo recordé algo.

-Seguro?.-dijo preocupado.

-Si mejor vamos a comer y después a dar un paseo por el lugar.

-Claro, ¿solos?.

-Yup.-asiste pero no sabe las consecuencias que daba ya que Akashi sonríe felizmente porque esta asistía por pasar tiempo a sola.

Al terminar de poner llega Murasakibara con un plato y unos panquecitos muy ricos y de diferentes sabores.

-Kuro-chin~ te hice estos panquecitos~.-dijo entregándole el plato.

-Tú los hiciste Murasakibara-kun?.-se oía sorprendido pero aún en su rostro era inexpresivo.

-Si~ acaso no le gusta a kuro-chin?~.-dijo un poco triste.

Kuroko come uno y en sus ojos brillaban.-Estan muy buenas Murasakibara-kun, deberías ser repostería.-dijo Kuroko.

-Eh? Tú crees kuro-chin~?.-dice ilusionado.

-Yup.-asiste con su cabeza.-Come Akashi-kun.-le da una a Akashi que lo come.

-Que rico Atsushi, te ha querando bien, tal vez lo que dijo Tetsuya es verdad serias un buen repostero.-dice Akashi.

-Kuro-chin~ aka-chin~ gracias.-fue lo que dijo y se fue para dejarlos solos y ir a busca al resto.

Kuroko y Akashi se fueron a caminar por el lugar ya que ayer no pudieron hacer muchas cosas, Kuroko disfrutaba del paisaje, el sol brillaba se sentía vivo y feliz al estar con Akashi a su lado que igual sonreía y aunque todos temían cuando el sonreía para Kuroko no era así. De repente siente que su mano es entrelazada por alguien u ve que era Akashi y este acepta el gesto. Akashi sonreía bobamente al estar con su amado solos en las termas y ahora que lo pensaba él tenía una idea estar solos en las aguas para ver ese pálido cuerpo desnudo de SU Tetsuya y al imaginárselo le da una hemorragia nasal que es percibida por la gente que lo miraba interrogantes. Kuroko está en otro mundo cuando estaba disfrutando de la vista hasta que suena su celular haciendo que soltarse de la mano de Akashi y contesta.

-Hola?.

_-*Hola! Hijo!.*_

-Papá?! Qué no estás en un viaje?.-se sorprendió por la repentina llamada de su padre.

_-*No te dije que fuimos a buscar a alguien y volvimos a casa y te llamaba para saber cómo estabas, si estas disfrutando tu viaje con tus amigos.*_

-Si me he divertido mucho, ahora estoy con Akashi-kun dando un paseo por el lugar.-mira a su acompañante que se limpiaba las narices por su hemorragia (aunque Kuroko no se dio cuenta).

_-*Oh, que bueno recuerda que tuenes que volver rápido para ver a la persona que trajimos de visita.-se oía feliz.*_

-Está bien, si no me equivoca sólo estaremos 4 días.

_-*Ok,...ahora que lo recuerdo con quién te quedaste cuando nos fuimos?.-pregunta preocupado.*_

-Ah, me fui a quedar con Midorima-kun en su casa.

_-*Oh.-fue lo que dijo.-Espero que Nana no te haya mimado mucho.*._

-Pues si lo hizo, me hizo muchos cosas ricas.

_-*Bueno mejor me cuenta todo cuando vuelvas.*_

-Si y saluda a mamá de mi parte adiós.

_-*Adiós hijo.*-corta._

-¿Qué sucedió Tetsuya?

-Oh, no es nada sólo mi padre que llamaba para preguntar como me estaba yendo en el viaje y que había llegaron a la casa.

-Eso fue rápido no lo crees.

-Si, pero me había dicho que sólo fue a buscar a alguien y que me iba a presentar cuando llegará. Porque no continuamos Akashi-kun.

-Si.-y vuelve a entrelazar sus manos haciendo que Kuroko se sonrojado levemente. Mientras que todos comían y después se juntan con el pequeño peliceleste y pelirrojo, y decidieron jugar básquet en una cancha no muy lejos de las termas y toso asisten, disfrutan de todos nadie se quedaba sólo y estuvieron hasta tarde, regresan a las termas y deciden ir a las aguas para relajarse. Después de un rato se va vaciando el lugar por sueño o estaban muy cansados y volvieron a sus habitaciones dejando a Kuroko y Akashi sólo, bueno no tan solos estaban Midorima, Takao, Kagami, Aomine, Kise, Kasamatsu, Kiyoshi y Makoto.

-Oye Kagami desde cuando son pareja.-pregunto Kiyoshi.

-Des..desde ayer.-dijo apenado.

Nadie decía nada haga que se oye que alguien se estaba riéndose de ellos y los dos o mejor dicho todos buscan el causante de esa risa y no era nada más que Kuroko Tetsuya que estaba con Akashi a su lado.

-Oi Tetsu ¿De qué te ríes?.-dijo enojado Aomine por la actitud de su pequeño amigo.

-Pues no creía que fueras tan rápido Aomine-kun.-dijo con sarcasmo.

-A que te refieres Kuroko?!.-dijo Kagami que no entendía nada y menos los demás excepción de Akashi y Midorima.

-Pues son muy lentos para no darse cuenta de algo...-dice aún riéndose.

-Oye Tetsuya no te burles más de ellos.-dijo Akashi.

Los demás se sorprenden ese no era el Kuroko Tetsuya que conocían, en un minuto Kagami y Aomine piensan un poco sus palabras hasta que se acuerdan que cada uno le había dicho a Kuroko quién le gustaba y los hizo pensar que eran otras personas...ahora entendían la actitud de este.

-Kuroko/Tetsu teme!.-gritan intentando acercarse para atacarlo hasta que ven que Akashi tenía un aura asesina y una cara de "le tocan un pelo y no viven para contarlo" y se estremecen.

-Ya se dieron cuenta.

-Si, eres un maldito Tetsu engañándome de esa manera.-dice con los brazos cruzados y un poco molesto.

-Kuroko eres un idiota al hacer eso.-dijo enojado Kagami.

-Pero al final fue algo bueno o no?.

Los demás no entendían muy bien lo que pasaba Midorima ya tenía una idea de eso, mientras que los otros sólo veían la escena que daban.

-Kuroko explícate mejor o vas a confundir a todos.-dice el peliverde.

-Bueno yo hice que Kagami-kun y Aomine-kun se juntaran.-Haciendo que ellos de confesaran solos, aunque Kuroko ya sabía el sentimiento de ustedes, quiso que ustedes fueran felices.-dijo Midorima.

Después hubo una pequeña discusión por todo y unos insultos de Makoto y de Aomine, al rato se van Kiyoshi, Makoto, Midorima y Takao. Kise trataba de abrazar a Kasamatsu y a Kuroko pero con él último casi muere por unas tijeras y al fin se va Kise llevado por Kasamatsu, porque el rubio había estado mucho tiempo en el agua que se desmayo y dejando solos a Kuroko y Akashi. Ellos dos conversaron por un rato y Akashi por momentos besaba a Kuroko aunque fueran roces igual sonrojaba a Kuroko y después se van a costar en camas separadas esperando un nuevo día.

Todo pasó tan rápido para Kuroko, disfrutaba estar con cada uno de los equipos de sus amigos hasta que el penúltimo día pensó en probar algo que todos aceptaron y este plan fue en que él iba a jugar cómo compañero de equipo en cada uno, él quería jugar en el equipo de Midorima (Shutoku), Kise (Kaijou), Murasakibara (Yosen), Akashi (Razukan) y Aomine (Touou) como luz de ellos y para todos fue impactante cada juego pero se divirtieron, todos quedan impactados más el mismo equipo del peliceleste pero nadie se negó ya que si decían no iban a morir por Akashi que tenía una aura asesina detrás de él, Al terminar sus días en las termas, Seirin y la generación de los milagros van a dejar a Kuroko, estuvieron llegando a su destino hasta que visualizan una figura extraña para todos excepción de Kuroko Tetsuya que había quedado en shock y es percibido para Akashi.

-N..no puede...ser.-dijo Kuroko con su voz entrecortada.

-¿Lo conoces Tetsu?.-dice el moreno.

-Él...es...-sólo piensa sus palabras.-es...Ogiwara-kun.

Todos se quedan sin hablar ya que sabían que Kuroko no había hablado con él después de que termino su último partido en Teiko y no volvió a saber de él. Y con miedo se acerca hacía su amigo que no había visto y ni siquiera sabía cómo estaba se sentía culpable que su mejor amigo dejará de jugar básquet que era su pasión, pero aún con temor se acerco y el chico que estaba hablando con los padres del peliceleste se fija que su amigo estaba ahí, va a abrazarlo sorprendiendo a el pequeño.

-¡Tetsuya! Me alegra verte de nuevo!.-dijo Ogiwara con su siempre entusiasmo.

-O..Ogiwara-kun.-fue lo único que podía salir de la boca del peliceleste, no podía creer que ese era su querido mejor amigo de la infancia.-¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Bueno tus padres fueron a buscarme, yo les pedí que no te digieran nada esto era una sorpresa ya que quería disculparme contigo por lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos.-explicó rascándose la nuca por el nerviosismo que tenía y después se fija que su adorable amigo venía con compañía.-Oh, vienes acompañado.

-Eh.-se voltea.-Bueno si, te los presentó.

Se pone al lado de todo Seirin que se estaban sorprendidos por rápida reacción del tal Ogiwara. Pero Kuroko tenía unos brillantes ojos de felicidad y empezó a nombrar a cada uno de sus amigos.

-Bueno él es mi amigo de la infancia Ogiwara Shigehiro.-presenta primero a su mejor amigo que saludaba con su mano y después llama la atención de él.-Ogiwara-kun ellos son mi equipo de básquet Rinnosuke Mitobe, Teppie Kiyoshi, Koganei, Junpei Hyuga, Shun Izuki , Aida Riko y Taiga Kagami. Y tú ya los conoces pero igual.-apunta a la generación de los milagros.-Kise Ryota, Aomine Daiki, Akashi Seijuurou , Murasakibara Atsushi y Midorima Shintarou.

-Claro que me acuerdo de ellos Tetsuya, pero me alegra que sigas jugando básquet.-lo toma y lo abraza poniendo a Akashi celoso.-Aunque ahora necesito hablar contigo, pero no hay prisa ya que por ahora vivo contigo.

Kuroko no se resistía a su abrazó y se sorprendió cuando su amigo dijo que estaba viviendo con él.-Eh?!

-jajajaj me gusta cuando sos así mi adorable Tetsuya.-lo aprieta más casi asfixiando al pequeño peliceleste.

Akashi ya no aguanta más no dejaría que SU Tetsuya estuviera así con Shigehiro aunque ellos se han amigo de la infancia no permitiría que tocaran así a su propiedad, antes que pudiera ir fue interrumpido por Midorima que le dice modo susurro _"no arruines esto Akashi, sabes muy bien que esos dos no se han visto desde ese partido y sabes que gracias a eso desapareció Kuroko"._ Akashi sólo ahí con los brazos cruzados ya que Midorima tenía la razón pero igual estaba muy celoso de esa escena que al final es interrumpida por Kuroko que volvió hacia ellos y Akashi sólo sonríe.

-Chicos lo siento pero debo entrar ya que Ogiwara-kun y mis padre me esperan.-dijo Kuroko algo nervioso.

-No hay problema Kuroko-kun ya que te hemos dejado en tu casa así que nosotros nos vamos espero que todo te vaya bien.-dijo Riko.

-Si necesitas algo llámanos Kuroko.-dijo Kiyoshi al acariciar el cabello de este.

Todos empezaron a irse ya que no era su problema Kuroko tenía que resolver todo lo que tiene en la mente y su mayor rival es Ogiwara Shigehiro ya que se siente culpable y él único que quedaba era Akashi, él no quería irse y dejar a su amado Tetsuya con él pero Kuroko lo convence pero (cómo todos conocemos a Akashi esto no será gratis XD) con una petición y esta era que volvieran a salir solos, Kuroko se sonroja pero dice si felizmente y Akashi se despide de Kuroko con un simple beso en la mejilla y se va, mientras que Kuroko vuelve a entrar a su casa y le comenta a sus padres y a Ogiwara de su viaje a las terma evidentemente omitiendo las escenas que Akashi lo besaba y después de comer y todo se va a su habitación con Ogiwara para conversar en privado.

-Ogiwara-kun lo siento.

-No te disculpes Tetsuya yo soy él que se fue y desapareció sin decirte nada, no podía verte hasta que tuviera la cabeza enfriada y pensé bien.

-Ogiwara-kun todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa yo fui un idiota en que no quería que vieras en la persona que me había convertido.-ya no aguanto más y empezó a llorar aunque su rostro aún esta inexpresiva.

Ogiwara sólo suspira y se acerca a quitarle las lágrimas a Kuroko y después lo abraza tiernamente para calmarlo.

-Tetsuya sabes los dos somos unos idiotas de primera, ninguno de los dos quería que el otro cambiará, pero parece que hemos roto nuestras promesas y me alegra que hayas ganado a toda la generación de los milagros.

-Pues...me prometí a mi mismo a volver a jugar y mejorar mi modo de juego para ganarles a cada uno de ellos.-dice algo triste él sabía que fue sólo venganza pero pasando el tiempo sólo quiso hacerlos entender que se puede perder.-Aunque me alegra que ellos volvieran a ser los mismos de antes.-dijo con voz y mirada de nostálgica.

-Tetsuya.- se había perdido muchas cosas de su querido amigo y lo sabía pero se notaba que él igual había abandonado el básquet.-¿Tetsuya tú abandonaste el básquet?.

-Por después de verte en ese partido decidí abandonarlo y renuncié al club y después no fui a la escuela hasta la graduación.-decidió ser sincero, pero se entristecía recordarlo.-Yo odie el básquet.-susurro pero igual oíble para su amigo.

-...Y entonces porque juegas un juego que odias?.

-Si tienes razón, pero al unirme al club de baloncesto de Seirin, vi que mis sempais y mis amigos jugaban porque les gustaba y lo disfrutaba, al ver ese tipo de juego volví a amar el básquet aunque fuera un poco.-dijo el peliceleste con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad por haber conocido a Seirin.

-Eso me alegra...entonces te diré que volví a jugar.

Kuroko lo mira pero no dice nada se alegraba interiormente ya que su amigo volvía a hacer el chico que amaba jugar básquet por diversión y pasión.

-Aunque fue hace poco, verte a ti hacerlo me di el valor de volver a intentarlo. Aún desearía jugar una vez contigo como los viejos recuerdos.

-Me encantaría hacerlo aunque, tengo nuevas técnicas para jugar así porque juegas una vez en equipo con mi equipo.

-Claro, me encantaría.

Estuvieron un rato conversando de muchas cosas desde que no se habían visto tenían muchas cosas sin fin de que contarse, ya había llegado la noche y Kuroko estaba tomando un ducha para irse a dormir y ve su celular que tenía unos mensajes de sus amigos sólo pudo sonreír y empieza a leer cada uno el primero fue de Aomine.

_"Tetsu, se me había olvidado decirte que gracias por todo, me ayudaste aunque te aprovechaste y te burlaste de mi y de Taiga. Bueno eso es todo... ah antes que se me olvide necesito hablar contigo por un asunto que me hablaste en el hospital esa vez. Adiós."_

Kuroko se sorprendió un poco ahora su amigo si que había cambiado aunque en parte fue suya y a la vez fue porque se habrá enamorado de Kagami, también se impresiona por como llama a Kagami "taiga" pero se alegra que los dos sean felices y decide responder.

_"Aomine-kun no debes agradecerme sólo quise que fueras feliz con Kagami-kun, también si tal vez tengas razón y debemos hablar sobre ese tema lo tengo claro, pero me alegra que aún te acuerdes. Dime cuándo y dónde. Adiós."_

Después ve el otro mensaje que era de Midorima.

_"Kuroko espero que te encuentres mejor, que no se te olvide que me preocupas aunque no quiera admitirlo y que Takao se quiere disculpar lo sucedido la otra vez."_

Kuroko sonríe Midorima siempre ha sido cómo una madre cuidando a su hijo, pensó "Murasakibara-kun tienes razón Midorima-kun es la mamá y tu el papá" se ríe levemente y responde al mensaje.

_"Midorima-kun no te preocupes lo estoy haciendo, sólo por ustedes que son mi familia y dile a Takao-san que no se preocupe por ello yo lo olvide y él tiene que hacer lo mismo._

_PD: lo siento si te enojas pero cómo dijo una vez Murasakibara-kun, te pareces a una mamá Midorima-kun :)"_

Y al rato de recibir un "Nanodayo" de parte de su segunda mami decide leer el penúltimo mensaje que era de Kise.

_"Kurokocchi~ quisiera decirte a ti qué estoy saliendo con Kasamatsu-sempai hace unas semanas atrás. Y también que estaré visitándote a tu escuela por unos asuntos que necesito hablar contigo~~^·^ bye~."_

Responde con una sorpresa pero alegre que Kise saliera con su capitán pero igual se alegra por la felicidad del rubio.

_"Felicitaciones Kise-kun, me hubiera gustado saberlo antes, pero no importa... está bien Kise-kun te estaré esperando a verte aún te puedo admitir que tengo curiosidad de lo que me quieres hablar"._

Y el último mensaje era de Akashi y se sonroja pero la lee con un poco de nerviosismo.

_"Tetsuya quisiera decirte que nuestra cita te la diré cuándo tenga que terminar algunos asuntos en la escuela, no te preocupes que estaremos en contacto para que no te desanimes._

_PD: que tengas una bella semana mi querido Tetsuya y que sueñes conmigo."_

Ya ok con esta Kuroko se queda sonrojado por años con esa frase "sueña conmigo" con eso no podría dormir tranquilo pensando en Akashi toda la noche, pero aunque estuviera rojo cómo tomate decide responderle.

_"Akashi-kun no te preocupes cuándo puedas podremos salir, aunque me alegra haber pasado una buena semana en las termas gracias Akashi-kun :)"_

Después de responder decide irse a dormir ya que estaba cansado con todo el viaje y con todo en realidad sus días ahora en adelante iban a cambiar el lo presentía y aún con su sonrojado se duerme feliz pensando en su querido ex-capitán Akashi Seijuurou.

-Con Aomine y Kagami-

~°~°~°~°\(^·^)/°~°~°~°~

Ellos dos se van dejando sólo a su pequeño amigo peliceleste hablar con su amigo de la infancia y después se despiden del equipo de Seirin para irse a sus respectivas casas pero una sensación desde que estaban en las termas aún pertenecía, antes de separarse para alejarse se detienen.

-Ehm...Aomine?.-llama Kagami a su novio algo inseguro por lo que quería proponer.

-¿Qué sucede Kagami?.-se gira a mirar a su amado pelirrojo.

-Quisieras ir a dormir en mi departamento.-dijo nerviosamente por lo que proponía.

-Jo, me estas invitando a tu departamento Kagami?.-se oía feliz.

-Pues si quieres Ahomine.

-Me encantaría bakagami.-se acerca al oído del pelirrojo y le susurro con una voz sensual.-Pero yo no aguantare no hacerte mío, aún así quieres que vaya Taiga.

Kagami se estremece por lo que dijo el moreno pero a la vez es porque lo ha llamado por su nombre de pila.

-Yo ya lo sé.-dijo sonrojado.

-Entonces aceptaras las consecuencias.

-Si.-murmura pero igual es oído por su novio que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al rato los dos se dirigen hacia el departamento del pelirrojo, uno sonrojado y él otro más feliz qué cualquier persona. Llegan a su destino y entran, Kagami de repente siente que lo jalan y siente sus labios chocar con unos labios salvajes y empiezan a besarse apasionadamente cerca de la entrada, kagami se separa por falta de aire y susurra "si lo quieres hacer vamos a la cama Daiki~" Y el moreno se lo lleva rápidamente hacia el dormitorio del pelirrojo lo acuesta un poco brusco, pero como no hacerlo si acaba de llamarlo por su nombre de pila y ahí se le va el autocontrol de Aomine Daiki, se acerca a besar, lamer esos labios que le gustaba y Kagami no se quedaba atrás pone sus brazos sobre el cuello del moreno y profundiza el beso, en unos segundos Aomine lame los lamios para que Kagami lo dejada entrar en su boca y este acepta gustoso y empiezan con una batalla de lenguas, Aomine se separa para ver a Kagami y ve este está muy sonrojado, con la respiración agitada y con eso Aomine se lame sensualmente sus labios por la escena que ve bajo él, empieza a sacarle la ropa a él y al pelirrojo, el moreno ve esos pezones que parecían sabrosos y empieza a lamerlos y morderlos como si fueran un caramelo.

Se escuchaban gemidos llenando la habitación, voces que excita al moreno que ya sólo pensaba en entrar dentro del pelirrojo, pero prefiere seguir saboreando ese cuerpo que será sólo para él y resistiéndose a no ser tan bruto va a preparar a su novio les abre las piernas para ver ese exquisito miembro ya erecto, por mientras que Kagami se moría de la vergüenza pero él iba a protestar pero ya fue tarde, Aomine había metido su boca sobre su miembro succionando y lamiendo. Kagami ya no podía pensar más estaba dejándose llevar por la excitación que le daba Aomine, pone sus manos entre las sábanas por estar a punto del orgasmo y pensó "mierda él es bueno, si sigue así me voy a venir rápido".

-Ah! A...Aomine...ba...ah...basta.-dijo Kagami gimiendo.

Pero Aomine no respondía y sólo se concentraba en saborear a Kagami, hasta que siente como Kagami se retorcía por la pasión que había y Aomine disfrutaba como salía los gemidos de su novio pelirrojo, hasta que Aomine saca su boca para mirar a Kagami y sonríe por ver que le estaba gustando, se acerca a besarlo como todo un salvaje. Después le susurra con su voz ronca "te preparare para que no te duela cuando entre" y pone tres dedos sobre la boca del pelirrojo.

-Lámelos Taiga.-dijo Aomine con su voz más ronca pero sensual.

Kagami sólo lo miro y después sin protestar empieza a lamer los dedos del moreno hasta que están húmedos y Aomine los dirige hacia la entrada del pelirrojo, primero uno.

-Ah?!...espera Daiki es extraño sácalo.-dijo Kagami con miedo por la extraña sensación en su entrada.

-Tranquilo sólo tienes que relajarte.-Aomine toma el miembro de Kagami y empieza a masturbar y también lo besa para que se relajada y ya lo estaba haciendo.

-Mmm...ah...Da...daiki~.-justo en ese momento Aomine mete otro dedo.-Ah!...-Kagami sentía como Aomine movía sus dos dedos dentro de él, aún dolía pero con los tratados que hacía se estaba yendo el dolor hasta que siente un tercero pero ya no sentía dolor al contrario él quería más y Aomine se da cuenta, sacando los dedos para reemplazándolos por su ya duro miembro. -ah?! Daiki?!.-siente como Aomine entraba en él y sale un gran gemido de él.-ah!...ah..

-Estas apretado Taiga.-dijo Aomine sujetando las caderas ajenas y primero espero que se acostumbrada a él, pero en tan sólo unos momentos bastaron para Kagami.-Empezaré a moverme Taiga.

Los dos estaban disfrutando ese placer de había, la habitación se llenaba de gemidos y de voces excitadas, Aomine empezó a moverse más rápido que antes y Kagami sólo gemía de placer hasta que empieza a abrazar al moreno y besarlo apasionadamente tapando sus gemidos. Estuvieron un buen rato así hasta que Kagami llega al orgasmo primero apretando su entrada haciendo que Aomine penetraba más profundo hasta llegar al lugar donde Kagami se volvía loco y en unos minutos más y se corre dentro del pelirrojo.

-Ah! Daiki~ ah...ah..-dijo Kagami por sentir que lo llenaban con semen dentro de él.

Después Aomine salía cuidadosamente del otro y se acuesta a su lado, tratando de volver sus respiraciones normales, los dos aunque nunca lo dirían habían disfrutado todo eso. Kagami se queda dormido por todo lo sucedido y Aomine hace que se acerca a él y después de un rato igual se duerme junto al pelirrojo.

**Continuará...**

**Bueno eso es todo :3 no se como quedo el lemon pero hice todo lo que pude intentaré mejorar par a hacer un akakuro ;), no se cuando regresare pero será muy pronto….. no demodo mucho en hacerlo tengo mi maginacion 100% activa, las hago cuando hay un receso o en los recreos de mi escuela….bueno eso es too bye…besos y abrazos….¿Rewiens?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…..(esto se repite 25 veces modo Sakurai) lo siento mucho pero estuve ocupada estos últimos días y justo cuando iba a subirlo descubrí que no tenia internet y no pude subirla, además tenía que hacer muchas cosas en la escuela trabajos, exámenes, etc. Espero su comprensión y los dejo con el capitulo y que lo disfruten :$**

Capítulo13: El pequeño secreto de Kuroko y ¿confiesa su amor?

Pasaban los días Kuroko pasaba tiempo con su amigo Ogiwara, llego el día que su equipo iba a practicar y Kuroko se fue con Ogiwara. Al principio hizo su entrenamiento y después todos hicieron dos equipos para jugar un juego y Kuroko le opino a la entrenadora que si podía jugar Ogiwara y esta acepto, Ogiwara y Kuroko quedaron en el mismo equipo, en el partido todos se sorprenden por cómo estaban coordinados ellos hasta que ganaron el equipo contrario qué tenía a Kagami y en el descanso Kagami se acerca a los dos.

-Qué genial eres Ogiwara.

-Gracias Kagami, pues hace poco volví a jugar, pero parece que no lo he olvidado.-se acerca a Kuroko y lo abraza.-También porque esta mi adorable Tetsuya quién juega, vaya Tetsuya si que cambiaste tú modo de juego.

-Sí, aunque ahora estoy...-fue detenido por su mejor amigo.

-Estas cansado Tetsuya,...ahora que lo veo ¿no estás más pálido de lo habitual?.-empieza a correr su cabello del rostro del peliceleste.

-N...no Ogiwara-kun, debe ser porque estoy candado de jugar nada más.-trata de que su amigo no sepa lo que sucedió hace unos días atrás.

-Ok, está bien Tetsuya.-le regala una sonrisa

Estuvieron un buen rato en la cancha Kuroko y Ogiwara ya que había terminado el entrenamiento del peliceleste, y este disfrutaba jugar con su mejor amigo ya que por el jugaba cuando eran niños, a la vez estaba la actual luz de Kuroko que igual los siguió para retar a Ogiwara a 1 a1 estuvieron ahí hasta que kagami gana a 24 a 32 y se despiden del pelirrojo y deciden ir de compras para hacer el almuerzo ya que se lo había pedido la mama de Kuroko.

Al llegar a la casa Kuroko saluda a sus padres que estaban en el comedor hablando e igual Ogiwara saluda felizmente y animado como siempre esperando que Kuroko se bañada, alimenta a nº2 y come, y les cuenta lo que hizo él y Kuroko en el entrenamiento y le cuenta como son los nuevos amigos de este, al rato sale Kuroko ya cambiado y se mete a bañarse dejando a Kuroko solo con sus padres y este come lo que le había serbio su padre y les conversa de cosas triviales y al terminar espera a su amigo en su habitación para ven una película y después juegan con los juegos que tenía el pequeño peliceleste. Al llegar la tarde recibe una llamada de Aomine y que se juntaran en el parque que antiguamente iban y Kuroko acepta sin más. Se tenía que despedir de Ogiwara y de sus padres, también se lleva a nº2 con él para pasearlo, al llegar al lugar en que había sido citado ve a un moreno de cabellos azul oscuro y otro que era rubio sentados en una banca tratando de tener una conversación normal si se podría decir.

-¿Kise-kun?.-el no sabía muy bien porque estaba Kise allí.

-Hola Kurokocchi~.-dijo animadamente Kise y se lanza a abrazar al nombrado.

-Yo Tetsu, lo primero este se dio cuenta de lo que hablamos esa vez.

-Oh, bueno no me molesta pero vamos a conversar rápido ese tema ya que tengo que volver a casa acompañar a mis padres en la cena y les prometí que no iba a demorar.

-Entonces vamos a esa tienda para conversar mas tranquilos les parece?.-opino Kise y los otros dos asisten y al llegar al lugar vuelven a hablar.

-Y ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer con lo qué me dijiste Tetsu?.-dijo el moreno.

-Antes de todo Aominecchi, quisiera saber lo que conversaban en el hospital.-chilla Kise.

-...Está bien Kise-kun te lo diré ya que de eso yo quería hablarte en las termas.

-Si~ Kurokocchi es buena persona.

Suspira-Bueno cuando se fueron le pedí a Aomine-kun que se quedará porque quería conversar con él y...

-Flashback-

*~*°*~*°(^-^)/°*~*°*~*

Al estar solos en esos momentos, Aomine no sabía que quería hablar Kuroko, ya que nunca se podía sabeer lo que pensaba el peliceleste y sólo se mantiene callado hasta que el peliceleste hablé ya que ni siquiera sabía que tema quería hablar.

-Aomine.-susurro y este sólo lo mira ya se había acostumbrado últimamente que le quitara el "-kun" a sus nombres.

-¿Para qué me querías Tetsu?.

-Pues ...sólo te lo contaré a ti y de esto nunca lo vamos a decir.-dijo serio y inseguro a la vez.

-Tsk, Tetsu como quieras pero porque tanto misterio, mejor dime el secreto.

-Yo...yo he cerrado mi corazón, yo jamás volveré a querer a alguien.

-Ha?!, ¿no te entiendo?.-dijo confuso.

-Pues después de un tiempo me he decidido en no volver a querer a nadie en mi vida, o sea he cerrado totalmente mi corazón para no volver a salir herido con esos sentimientos que después son desechados.-explicó Kuroko.

-...-Aomine no sabía que responderle, y pensó "Tetsu ya has sufrido bastante pero nunca creí que podrías hacer esto Tetsu".-En...entonces ya ...nos...quieres Tetsu?.-dijo entrecortadamente por pensar lo peor.

-Claro que no Aomine, yo los quiero y siempre los voy a querer son mi familia, pero tampoco quisiera volver a estar cómo antes, así he decidido jamás enamorarme para no ser lastimado nunca más o querer a alguien mas ya que solo resulto lastimado.-se le sale una lágrima y le sonríe a Aomine.-Ya que lo único que necesito es mi familia, la generación de los milagros y el basket.

Aomine lo abraza cuidadosamente y lo consuela, él sabía muy bien que Kuroko ha estado sufriendo por todo eso y sólo alguien le viene a la mente y se recordó lo que dijo Akashi y pensó "Akashi no se qué harás ahora, pero de seguro se te romperá él corazón al saber esto" y le dio un poco de lástima Akashi si él sabía se moría y justo ahora que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. Al rato ellos se separan y conversan de otra cosa, y ya había pasado un buen tiempo y se estaba haciendo tarde para el peliazul así que Aomine se va a su casa dejando descansar a Kuroko en esa habitación con sus pensamientos vagando por ahí hasta que puede dormirse ya que lo tienen sedado por los medicamentos que le daban...

-Fin del flashback-

°·°·°·°·~·°·¤·(O.o)·¤·°·~·°·°·°·°

Kise se sorprendió por el relato, y Aomine sólo miraba por la ventana, mientras que Kuroko veía como la gente entraba y salia del lugar y al rato Kise puede hablar.

-Kurokocchi, no lo sabía.-dice al fin el rubio.

-No te preocupes Kise-kun nadie sabía excepto Aomine-kun.-dijo el peliceleste.

-Ahora que lo sabes Kise deja de molestar.-dirige su mirada hacía el chico peliceleste que tomaba tranquilamente un batido de vainilla "...Espera en qué momento se lo compró?" pensó y prefirió ignorarlo.-Tetsu ¿Y ahora que harás con lo de cerrar tu corazón?

-Pues no lo sé Aomine-kun.-dijo Kuroko con su póker face.

-Tsk.-chispó Aomine medio enojado.-Tetsu sabes quisiera decirte que te has acariñado con tus nuevos amigos y eso me alegra pero eso no es abrirles tú corazón?, y después decías que sólo lo hacías para no salir lastimado.

-Si Kurokocchi, Aominecchi tiene razón, eso fue antes porque no ahora dejas que tú corazón te guíe a la felicidad.-dijo Kise.

-...No lo sé, tal vez tengan razón en eso, pero no merezco ser feliz.-dijo el peliceleste un poco triste que se le notaba en sus ojos y seguía manteniendo su poker face.

-Maldición Tetsu no te hagas esto por favor, tú más que nadie de todos mereces la felicidad.-dijo Aomine casi gritando.

Kuroko se sorprendió por tal acto de Aomine, y Kise era igual que él reprimiéndose a ser feliz pero ellos querían abrirle los ojos de su idiotez. Kuroko lo pensó, quizás ellos tenía razón y dejará de ser incrédulo y abriera su corazón a todos, antes de hablar sonríe levemente pero para ellos fue percatado.

-Chicos, si tienen razón abriré mi corazón al mundo, ya que tal vez merezca ser feliz.

-Claro que si debes serlo Tetsu.-dijo Aomine con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Tú siempre lo has merecido Kurokocchi.-dijo Kise saltando hacía el peliceleste.

-Y cambiando de tema ¿Cómo van con sus parejas chicos?.-dice Kuroko dejando su malteada de lado y haciendo que Kise se sonrojada y Aomine se tense por la pregunta siempre Kuroko los atrapaba con la guardia baja.

-Pues con Kasamatsu-sempai vamos muy bien, de vez en cuando tenemos citas cuando no tengo que trabajar.-dice Kise algo sonrojado.

-Sabes que Kise-kun, yo siempre pensé que Kasamatsu-san le gustabas y me alegra mucho verte feliz con la persona que tu quieres.-dijo Kuroko.

-Gracias Kurokocchi~~ me haces feliz.-chilla Kise de alegría.

-Y tú Aomine-kun como vas con Kagami-kun?.

-Yo con bakagami vas bien tuvimos nuestra primera cita hace poco días atrás y de vez en cuando me quedo e su casa.-dijo algo apenado pero lo disimula muy bien haciendo que Kuroko se de cuenta y saque una risita.-De que te ríes Tetsu?!

-De nada Aomine-kun.-dijo con simpleza Kuroko.

-Maldición Tetsu eres un maldito,…..no importa me la pagaras después Tetsu.

-Pobre Aominecchi hasta Kurokocchi se burla de el.-dice kise también riéndose del moreno.

-Ahora tú Kise son unos idiotas.-grita Aomine y los otros solo se reían de el por un rato era divertido molestarlo de vez en cuando.

Estuvieron conversando de diversas cosas hasta que Kuroko debía irse a su casa ya que lo estaban llamando y se despide de Aomine y Kise dejándolos en el lugar en que separaban, al irse Aomine lleva a Kise a un parque para hablarle de algo y el rubio lo siguió.

-De que quieres hablar Aominecchi?.-dijo curioso Kise.

-Bueno Kise ya que lo sabes lo que Tetsu y yo ocultamos, ya convencimos a Tetsu a abrirse hacía las personas ahora más que nunca hay que juntarlo con Akashi.-dijo Aomine.

Kise se quedó en shock por unos segundos, Aomine tenía la razón ya que ahora se le podía hacer más fácil a Akashi enamorar a Kuroko.

-Pues tienes razón Aominecchi, pero ¿Por qué tan rápido?.-dijo un incrédulo Kise.

-Porque Tetsu y Akashi se les nota que se aman y como arreglamos este asunto es mejor avanzar lo más pronto que se pueda.-pausa y suspira.-Además se lo debo a Tetsu.

-...-Kise no dijo nada sólo lo mira y después sonríe felizmente.-Tienes razón Aominecchi hay que abrirle los ojos a Kurokocchi.

-Aunque va a ser un poco difícil.-dijo Aomine.

-?¿Por qué Aominecchi?.

-Ya que Tetsu es muy inocente con eso.

-...-pensó.-Sí, si lo piensas y lo dices así es algo difícil.-dijo un pensativo Kise.

Al rato deciden en llamar a los demás para cambiar algunas cosas al plan de Midorima y deciden al reunirse en algunos días antes de la cita esos dos para planear otra cosa ya que Aomine decide contarles una cosa y todos asisten y esperan reunirse de nuevo por el bien de sus amigos y ex-compañeros de equipo. Se decide qué hacer con todo esto, algunas cosas cambian del brillante plan de Midorima. Después Kise se va que recibe una llamada de su novio Kasamatsu y se despide del moreno y este se va a jugar un rato basket callejero para pensar en algunas cosas y para después llamar a su novio Kagami.

-Con Kuroko-

~°·~°·~°·(*.-)·°~·°~·°~

Al irse dejando a Kise y Aomine parte a su casa, al llegar sólo ve a Ogiwara.

-¿Y mis padres Ogiwara-kun?.

-Oh, Tetsuya ya llegaste, bueno tus padres se fueron a un pequeño viaje de negocios.-dice Ogiwara yendo a abrazarlo ya que sabia que eso le afectaba a su pequeño amigo peliceleste.

Kuroko suspira.-Esta bien, mejor comamos que tengo hambre.-dijo separándose del abrazo para ponerse su mano en su pancita.

-Ok~.-dijo feliz Ogiwara yendo hacia la cocina para recalentar la comida.

Kuroko estuvo con Ogiwara hasta tarde conversando de muchas cosa y se fue a costar ya que estaba cansado, al estar sobre su cama con n°2 a su lado pensó en todo lo que sucedió con Aomine y Kise.

-Tal vez tengan razón chicos.-dijo Kuroko para asimismo.-Yo creo...que debo volver a amar a alguien.

Kuroko se pone de lado intentando en quedarse dormido pero no podía, sentía que olvidarse de que todo está mal, sabe bien que no es así pero todo era raro para él. De tanto estar así se levanta de su cama y era muy tarde, sólo se va a la cocina a tomar un poco de leche para conceder el sueño, al terminar vuelve a acostar y antes de cerrar sus ojos la imagen de Akashi aparece y empieza a soñar.

-Sueño de Kuroko-

:*:*:*:*(-.-)/*:*:*:*:

Estaba en un sofá cómodamente y siente que alguien le toca su hombro, y dirige su mirada hacía esa persona.

-O..Ogiwara-kun?!.-se sorprendió.

-Tetsuya te has quedado dormido y Akashi te está buscando.-apunto a la puerta.

Kuroko no dijo nada y se levanta para atender a Akashi y este al verlo lo besa dulcemente.

-Mhmmm...-decía Kuroko al sorprenderse.

El beso no duro mucho por la falta de aire que necesitaba Kuroko y se separan, Akashi tenía una sonrisa y entonces él habla.

-Mi amor estas bien?.-preguntó Akashi.

-!.-Kuroko se sorprende por lo que escucha "él acaba de decirme mi amor" pensó, al recordarlo su rostro se llena de un rojo carmesí.

-¿Tetsuya por qué te sonrojas?.-dijo un Akashi preocupado.

-N..no es nada Akashi-kun.-dice Kuroko.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Seijuurou Tetsuya.

-Y ha qué has venido Akashi-kun?.-dijo Kuroko cambiando el tema.

-Pues a buscarte Tetsuya, vamos a la casa.

-Oh.-fue lo único que pudo decir y después procesa la información.-¿¡Eh?!

-Hoy estas un poco raro mi amor.-dijo preocupado un pelirrojo.

Después de un rato Kuroko se va a recoger sus cosas y ve una foto donde salía él graduado de Seirin, al parecer que él ya había terminado la escuela y a la vez una foto donde salían su sempais graduados con él y sus antiguos equipos que eran. Y se va al baño, y se da cuenta que está un poco alto y su pelo es algo largo y lo pensó "Esto es un sueño". Al rato regresa con Akashi y se despide Ogiwara que de vez en cuando lo visita a él y a sus padres, entre el paisaje y la mano de Akashi entre su cintura era un gran momento para Kuroko, llegan a "su casa" que era un departamento con cosas cómodas y contenía en un lado fotos de ellos dos parecían que estaban juntos desde mucho tiempo y se sienta en el sofá que era de color azul pastel, después Akashi lo acompaña con un batido de vainilla para Kuroko y un té para él, conversan de cosas triviales hasta qué terminan de tomar sus bebidas Akashi empieza a besar a Kuroko y este sólo lo corresponde poniendo sus brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo profundizando ese beso, Akashi a la vez lo empieza a acostar sobre el sofá y se separa para ver a su "novio".

-Tetsuya.-dijo con voz ronca.

Kuroko ya sabía que era un sueño pero aún así quería disfrutarlo al máximo y antes de darse cuenta Akashi lo estaba besando de nuevo pero este era más posesivo y apasionado, al rato era una guerra de lenguas y con gemidos de parte del peliceleste, sólo se separan por el maldito aire y Kuroko quería probar algo.

-Sei...Seijuurou.-dijo al fin con un sonrojo.

Akashi lo mira feliz.-Tetsuya te amo.

-Yo también Seijuurou...

Se miran y empiezan de nuevo con la guerra de lenguas que cada vez era mas larga, Akashi era mas rápido y le sacaba la ropa al otro y también lo masturbaba haciendo que Kuroko gimiera de placer y ya no podía mas ninguno de los dos y el pelirrojo empieza a dirigir sus dedos en la boca de Kuroko.

-Tetsuya yo ya te quiero hacer el amor aunque sea aquí, asi que primero te preparare para que no te duela, lámelos Tetsuya.-le ordeno Akashi y este no protesta y lo hace.

Al rato Akashi pone sus dedos húmedos por la saliva del otro y empieza a prepararlo y Kuroko solo gemia por ellos hasta el punto que siente que los dedos fueron cambiados por un erecto miembro del pelirrojo y…..

-Fin del sueño-

*-º*-º*-º(/-)/º-*º-*-º*

Kuroko se despierta sobresaltado por él sueño y pensó "sólo fue un sueño" y se fija que tiene una erección por lo sucedido y se sorprendió un poco "porque habré soñado con eso y con Akashi-kun…yo tal vez….yo amo a Akashi-kun?", siente qué alguien entraba a su dormitorio y esconde con las sabanas su erección y se percata que era Ogiwara.

-¿Q..qué sucede Ogiwara-kun?.-pregunto el peliceleste algo nervioso.

-Nada sólo vengo a despertarte para que vayas a tu escuela, me lo encargaron tus padres.

-Oh, gracias Ogiwara-kun.-dijo Kuroko y ve que su amigo se va y este le quiere preguntar algo así que lo llama.-¿Ogiwara-kun y tú no iras a la escuela?

-Claro que voy pero antes tienes que ir al tuyo, él mío no esta tan lejos si se puede decir Tetsuya.-dijo rascándose su cabello.

-Está bien.-dijo solamente.

-Apúrate para tomar él desayuno que está listo~.-dijo alegremente Ogiwara.

-Ok.

Kuroko se baño por un largo rato para masturbarse, al salir se vistió y alimento a n°2 antes de tomar su desayuno y al rato con su perrito se dirigen hacía Seirin, al llegar Kuroko deja escondido a n°2 para después irse a su clase y al entrar ve a Kagami durmiendo en su pupitre. Decide no despertarlo y se sienta, al rato antes de que empiecen las clases recibe un mensaje de Akashi y se sonroja como tomate por recordar su sueño pero decide ver.

_"Buenos días Tetsuya, espero no haberte interrumpido en nada, este mensaje es para decirte que en dos semanas volveré a Tokio"._

Kuroko sonríe y decide responder.

_"Buenos días Akashi-kun, no te preocupes no estaba haciendo nada sólo pensando, te estaré esperando Akashi-kun :)"_

Al instante de enviarla recibe una rápida respuesta de Akashi asustando un poco a Kuroko.

"_Eso es bueno Tetsuya, me alegraría verte ahora, pero tendré que aguantarme las ansias."_

Kuroko se le sale una risita por tal comentario de su ex-capitán y empieza a responderle aunque haya llegado el profesor aún así Kuroko le responde a Akashi ya que jamás lo ven por su missdirection, y estuvo todo la mitad del día enviando y recibiendo mensajes hasta la hora del almuerzo. En que se va con Kagami a la azotea para comer tranquilamente y dejando su celular guardado y empieza a comer hasta que kagami le habla.

-Oye Kuroko, haz estado con tú celular todo el día.-dijo Kagami comiéndose una hamburguesa.

-Es que he estado hablando con Akashi-kun.-dijo un poco apenado.

-Hmm….-dijo Kagami con una sonrisa burlona.

-N..no te burles Kagami-kun.-dice el peliceleste con un pequeño puchero.

Kagami se rié un poco por la actitud de su sombra y amigo y pensó "lo que me dijo Daiki es verdad".

-Flashback-

·°¤·°¤·°¤\(*.*)/¤°·¤°·¤°·

Kagami estaba acostado después de tanto sexo con Aomine y a la vez estaba sobre el hombro del moreno, estuvieron regulando sus respiraciones hasta que Aomine habla.

-Sabes Taiga, a Tetsu le gusta a Akashi.-dijo de repente Aomine.

-En serio? Hasta lo que yo sé, a Kuroko no le gusta nadie.-dice Kagami.

-Pues entonces te diré el porqué de eso.-Aomine empieza a relatar lo que él y Kuroko guardaron en secreto.-Y eso es, lo entiendes a ahora Taiga.

-Pobre Kuroko nunca pensé que le había cerrado su corazón, pero a Akashi ya le gustaba a Kuroko ¿Entonces por qué no se le confesó?

-Pues justo cuando se puro recuperar Tetsu, ya volvía a jugar basket ya el tiempo avanzo rápido y ya sólo nos quedaba un año en Teiko y todos nosotros excepción de él nos volvimos superiores y sólo nos importaba ganar, a la vez Akashi obtuvo el ojo emperador.

-...-Kagami no pudo decir nada.

-Así que nosotros queremos que Tetsu sea feliz junto con Akashi y yo porque se lo debo.-dice Aomine.

-Se lo debes?.-dijo curioso Kagami viéndolo a los ojos.

-Claro bakagami, por qué me hizo volver a jugar basket y me junto con la persona que amo.

Kagami se sonrojo por lo último y susurro "Yo igual los ayudaré" y Aomine lo oyó y sólo sonríe por el acto de su novio que le agarra él y lo hace mirarlo para besarlo ferozmente. Despues de un rato se duermen abrazados y felices aunque a Kagami le dolia un poco sus caderas pero ya s estaba acostumbrando a las embestidas feroces de su novio.

-Fin del flashback- ~¤~¤~¤~¤(^·^)/¤~¤~¤~¤~

Kagami sonríe y hace que Kuroko se sonroje aún que no sepa muy bien porque pero Kuroko percibió que esa era una sonrisa de burla. Al terminar de almorzar vuelve a sus clases, todo iba bien y se dirigen hacía el gimnasio para empezar los entrenamientos con él equipo, Kuroko ha estado mejorando últimamente y es percibido por todo el equipo.

-Oigan son ideas mías o Kuroko ha mejorado?.-dice Koganei.

-Eso parece.-dice Isuki.

-Aún así no debería esforzarse.-dijo Riko.

-Déjenlo chicos tendrá sus motivos.-dice Kiyoshi.

-Oigan dejen de hablar y vuelvan a entrenar.-grito Hyuga.

Todos vuelven a hacer lo que estaban haciendo hasta que terminan su entrenamiento, se dirigen hacia los vestidores a bañarse y cambiarse para irse a sus casas, Kagami estaba buscando a Kuroko para irse a Maji Buguer, lo encuentra hablando por teléfono y decide esperar a que terminada de hablar y este se percato que su amigo estaba ahí y termina su llamada, se dirige hacia él chico pelirrojo alto.

-Kagami-kun, lo siento te hice esperar.-dice Kuroko.

-No te preocupes por eso idiota.-dijo acariciando su cabellos celestes.-¿Con quién hablabas?

-Con mi madre que decía que lo sentía por hice sin decirme adiós y que volvía en tres semanas más y así pedir permiso a ella y a mi padre para estar una semana conmigo y así hacer una cena con la generación de los milagros.-dijo con simpleza y alegría aunque no lo demostrada.

-Oh...espera una cena?!.-dice sobresaltado Kagami.

-Pues sí, ellos querían agradecerles a ellos por lo sucedido antes con una cena en la casa.

Al rato van donde siempre y Kagami compra muchas hamburguesas mientras que Kuroko una malteada de vainilla y unas papas. Ellos dos conversan por un rato antes que alguien llegará y este era nada más que Aomine Daiki, se sentó junto a Kagami que se sonrojaba, mientras que Kuroko sólo se le salía una risita.

-Oi Tetsu, como vas con Akashi.

-Buenas Aomine-kun, no se a que te refieres.-dijo Kuroko mirando la ventana del lugar.

-Tetsu quiero ser directo con esto ¿Te gusta Akashi?.-dice Aomine haciendo sonrojar a Kuroko y que Kagami se atragantarse con su comida.

-...-Kuroko no respondía y está haciendo que los otros dos se pusieran nerviosos, entonces los mira con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.-T..tal v..vez me guste Akashi-kun.

Aomine como Kagami se les puso los ojos como plato por la sorpresa de las palabras del pequeño peliceleste, se miraron entre si y sonríen.

-Oh...que sincero Tetsu.

-Ya no lo puedo negar más y ahora con todo lo que hablamos tú y Kise-kun entendí y aclare mis sentimientos por Akashi-kun.

Kuroko se para y se despide de la pareja ya era hora que se fuera a la casa, Kuroko sabía que aún estaba su amigo Ogiwara él quería disfrutar un poco más del lugar de la noche con las estrellas aún, sólo las mira por última vez y susurra "Yo amo a Akashi Seijuurou". Y yendo hacía su casa se encuentra con Midorima Shintarou y su novio Takao (nombre de Takao), ve que Midorima lo ve aún con mucha gente y lo encuentra (quién no encontraría a un adorable chico de cabellos celestes) y se acercan.

-Hola Kuroko.-dijo primero Midorima.

-H..hola Kuroko-kun.-dijo apenado por lo sucedido antes de las termas.

-Hola Midorima-kun, hola Takao-san.-dijo Kuroko.

-Etto...Kuroko-kun yo quisiera pedirte perdón por lo que hice.-dice Takao con un reverencia de disculpa.

-Takao-san no debes disculparte por cosas del pasado, en serio.-dijo Kuroko tocándole el hombro.

-Pe..pero te hice daño Kuroko-kun.

-En serio Takao-san si quieres que te perdone, cuida bien a mi segunda mamá.-dice mirando a Midorima y este se sonroja y Takao se le sale una risa.

-Ya deja de decir eso Kuroko.-dijo un enojado Midorima.

-Pero si todo el mundo me lo dice y hasta creo que Murasakibara-kun tenía razón. Midorima-kun eres como una madre para mí y por eso te quiero.

-N...n..Nanodayo!.-dijo Midorima escondiendo su sonrojado y ajustándose sus lentes.

Los tres estuvieron un rato conversando hasta que Kuroko recibe una llamada de su amigo Ogiwara que lo estaba esperando en la casa con la cena lista, y Kuroko se iba a despedir pero antes quería decirle algo a su amigo Midorima.

-Midorima-kun.-lo llama.

-Que sucede Kuroko?.-pregunta el peliverde algo curioso a lo que su pequeño amigo dirá ya que nunca se sabía que iba a salir de él.

-Etto...quería decirte que alguien me gusta.-dijo avergonzado pero quería decírselo a él.

-¿Quién es esa persona?.-dijo sorprendido.

-P...pues es Akashi-kun.-dijo en voz baja pero aun oíble para el peliverde que se sorprendió pero sonrió.

-Acaso te gusta el Akashi que todos conocemos Kuroko-kun?.-dijo Takao metiéndose a la conversación.

-Sí, ese Akashi.-dijo el peliceleste con ya un sonrojo visible para los dos presentes.

-Y te le vas a confesar Kuroko?.

-Pues no lo sé, hace poco me pude dar cuenta de mis sentimientos por él.

-Entonces espero que seas feliz Kuroko, porque tú te mereces la feliz más que todos los chicos.-dice Midorima acariciándole los cabellos a Kuroko.

-Si Kuroko-kun y espero que seas correspondido.-lo anima Takao.

-Gracias Takao-san y Midorima-kun y mejor me voy ya que me está esperando Ogiwara-kun, cuídense Midorima-kun Takao-san.-se despide Kuroko.

-Adiós Kuroko-kun y no te preocupes que yo te cuido muy bien a nuestro Shin-chan.-dijo Takao.

-Adiós Kuroko.-dice Midorima.

Kuroko se va a su casa y al entrar ve a Ogiwara viendo televisión, lo saluda como siempre y come, se baña y se duerme junto a su perrito, esperando a otro día de escuela y también ansioso por ver a Akashi. Los días pasan Kuroko y su equipo juegan partidos con los de Kaijou gracias a su entrenadora, pero aun así se divertía por las palabras de Kise y la forma que lo demostraba su amor a su novio y este solo se sonrojaba y lo pateaba, aunque le gusta pasar los días con unos de sus amigos de Teiko, también casi todos los días se enviaba mensajes con Akashi y se sentía feliz y enamorado, un día Kagami le pregunta en la azotea en la hora de almuerzo.

-Oi Kuroko y al final qué harás?.-pregunto Kagami.

-Sobre qué Kagami-kun?.-dice ladeando su cara a donde estaba Kagami.

-Sobre lo de Akashi idiota.-dice kagami pegándose la cara con una de sus manos por la actitud de su sombra.

-Ah, pues no lo sé.-dice sincero.

-Ah? Acaso eres un idiota.

-Pues no, sólo es que tengo miedo.-dice medio enojado.

-Miedo a qué Kuroko?.

-A ser rechazado.

-No lo puedes saber si no lo intentas ¿sabes?

-Quizás tengas razón, pero aun así no lo puedo hacer.

-Entonces qué harás cuando veas a Akashi?

-Aún no lo sé pero estoy nervioso.-lo dice aunque no lo demostraba.

-Con esto no me puedo burlar si tú no cambias de expresión.

-Qué pena Kagami-kun, pero yo si puedo aunque no quiero molestarte tanto con Aomine-kun, como después entramos a la escuela estabas cogiendo.

-T..t..tú te diste cuenta.-dice con él rostro rojo cómo su cabello.

-Desde ese momento, me di cuenta quién iba a abajo.-se notaba que se reía levemente le gustaba molesta un poco a Kagami.

-Tú bastardo.-dijo enojado Kagami, lo iba a atacar pero Kuroko en ese momento ya sé había ido usando la missdirection.-Mierda uso missdirection, me la pagaras Kuroko!.-grito.

Los siguientes días eran muy normales para Kuroko, de vez en cuando se cansaba por su entrenamientos aunque ha estado mejorando y eso lo alegraba, también de vez en cuando era visitado por uno de la generación de los milagros y disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ellos hasta que llega el día en que se encuentra otra vez con Akashi a pasar un tiempo con él, se va a dormir para pasar un día completo con la persona que uno está enamorado. Mientras que un grupito se junta en un parque para conversar sobre esas dos personas Akashi y Kuroko obviamente para juntarlos y para mejorar el plan que Midorima tenía y a la vez Aomine les quería contar a todos lo que él y Kuroko guardaban como un secreto.

-Hola chicos~~.-dice Kise alegremente como siempre.

-Yo.-dice Aomine simplemente.

-Hola.-dice Kagami.

-Chicos~ quieren dulces?.-dice infantilmente Murasakibara.

-Hola.-dice con simpleza Midorima.-Ahora que todos estamos, vamos a modificar el plan para mañana.

-Eso es claro Midorima.-dijo Aomine.-Pero antes necesito decirles el pequeño secreto que tenía yo y Tetsu.-empieza a relatar lo que también le había dicho a Kagami y todos eran oyentes aunque cuando termina de relatar se sorprendieron un poco excepto Kise y kagami pero aun así se apenaban por lo que hizo el peliceleste.- Y eso es todo.

-Y por que ahora nos cuentas todo esto Aomine?.-pregunta Midorima.

-Pues a Tetsu ya no le importa el tiene claro que le gusta Akashi y también porque ya se lo conto a Kise.-explica el moreno bostezando.

-Ya que lo sabemos no es mejor cambiar algunas cosas del plan.-dijo Kagami.

-Lo que dice Kaga-chin es verdad, yo quiero ver a Kuro-chin y a aka-chin juntos por siempre como en los cuentos.-dice Murasakibara teniendo a todos algo impresionados ya que él casi nunca hablaba ya que no le importaba lo que ellos hablaban y a la vez el estaba en su propio mundo.

-Yo opino lo mismo que Murasakibaracchi.-chilla Kise.

-Suspira-Mas rápido mejor ya me estoy hartando de ustedes o se como los pude soportar tres años.-dijo Midorima.

Y ya todo en orden, empezaron a dar ideas para plan aunque solo iba a tener 3 fases y todo ya estaba cambiando aunque tenían muchas peleas, discutiendo y una que otro insulto hasta que por fin terminan.

-Pues ya que Kurokocchi siente lo mismo que Akashicchi esto será más fácil.-chilla Kise.

-Aún así los dos son tercos.-dice Kagami.

-Yo~ quiero ver feliz a aka-chin~ y a kuro-chin~.-dijo Murasakibara con una paleta en su boca.

-Bueno eso es todo nos vemos mañana en…..-dice Midorima y todos asisten.

Todos se despiden y se separan para irse y prepararse para el día de mañana para dar con su plan para juntar a la terca pareja que siempre tuvo que estar juntas desde mucho antes de eso, aunque nadie podía creer que los polos opuestos se atraían o mejor dicho que alguien como Akashi Seijuurou fuera amado por una persona como el mismísimo Kuroko Tetsuya que nunca se podría saber que piensa y que jamás cambiaba su expresión de poker face pero aun así ellos nacieron para estar juntos tal vez para toda la vida?...quien sabe el destino puede ser cruel o no …..

**Continuará...**

**Ya eso es todo por ahora y mas adelante se pone mejor :3 no saben cuanto…..ya tengo casi todo listo espero subir todos los demás y espero también que no estén enojaados conmigo por tardar tanto en serio.**

**Kuroko:-Lo sentimos mucho por la demora.-hace una reverencia de disculpa.**

**Kagami:- Oi Kuroko por que estas aquí disculpándote si es culpa de la autora-san?**

**Kuroko:-Por que ella me lo pidió.**

**Kagami:-Ha?! Sabes que ella es la culpable por no subirlo.-dice enojado.**

**Autora:-OYE KAGA-CHAN! No te metas conmigo fue terrible no tener internet por un buen tiempo y mas si tenia que estudiar para mis exámenes eres malo Kaga-chan!.-saque lagrimas de cocodrilo.**

**Kagami:-Deja de llamarme así autora insensata.**

**Autora:-Por que insensata?.**

**Kagami:-Porque a Kuroko le van a robar su virginidad y es la peor persona con quien lo metes y mas encima es un sádico psicópata!.-grito el pelirrojo.**

**Kuroko:-Eso a kagami-kun no es de su incumbencia.-se voltea a mirarme.-¿Verdad Nina-san?**

**Autora:-SI! Kuro-chan me entiende.-lo voy a abrazar hasta que aparece alguien mas.**

**Akashi:-Sentí que alguien hablaba mal de mi.-dice enojado y yo con Kuroko señalamos a la persona que era kagami y es perseguido por Akashi con sus tijeras.**

**Autora:-Mejor despidámonos juntos Kuro-chan te parece?**

**Kuroko:-Esta bien Autora-san**

**Autora:-Entonces a la una….dos….tres.**

**Autora y Kuroko: Nos vemos pronto!**

**Kuroko**:-¿** Rewiews?.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: El plan de Midorima, ¿Akashi y Kuroko son novios?

Al fin llegar el día esperado para Kuroko y Akashi su segunda cita era ese día, Kuroko se levanta más temprano de lo normal por los nervios y ansioso de ver a Akashi, se baña y se viste, aunque se demoró en escoger que se iba a poner pero escoge unos jeans, una polera de color fucsia y una sudadera sin mangas negra.

-Estoy muy nervioso, parezco una chica.-se dijo a si mismo.

Se toma su desayuno que consistía en un té y unas tostadas con mermelada, al ver que es muy temprano decide darle un paseo a n°2 antes de irse, le deja una nota a Ogiwara por las dudas si se levantaba y parte a dar su paseo para relajarse y a la vez pasar un rato con su mascota.

-Con Akashi-

°°°\(*-°)/°°°

Akashi se levanta temprano con una sonrisa de felicidad por ver de nuevo a Kuroko y más si era una cita con él.

-Hoy me declarare a Tetsuya.-se oía decidido.

Se a tomar un baño largamente para pensar en que va hacer en su cita y en el peliceleste, se viste tomando algo ligero pero a la vez a la moda que consistía en unos jeans, una polera de color verde azulado y una camisa corta de color rojo, y se dirige hacia la mesa ya servida con su desayuno, de repente se aparece su mayordomo, este era viejo pero siempre ha estado con Akashi desde que había nació hasta ahora.

-Akashi-sama hoy va a salir.-pregunto el mayordomo.

-Sí, hoy voy a salir con Tetsuya, así qué déjame en su casa y lleva el auto que no sea muy llamativo por favor.

-Cómo usted diga Akashi-sama.-hace una reverencia y se va.

Al rato Akashi se va ya listo para su cita, se sube al auto y se dirige hacia Tokio a ver ese chico que muy pronto sería suyo para siempre.

-**PVO normal**-

·~·~·~·~(O.o)/~·~·~·~·

Al regresar a su casa ve la hora y aún era temprano así que decide ver televisión con su fiel mascota, y en un rato después se despierta Ogiwara y este toma su desayuno para que después acompañar a Kuroko ver televisión. Hasta que escuchan la puerta, el peliceleste se sobresalto mientras que su amigo trataba de no reírse de su pequeño amigo por su reacción, Kuroko se levanta a ver si era su Akashi y este sonría haciendo que Kuroko se sonroja y este pensaba "que se ve muy bien Akashi-kun".

-Buenos días Tetsuya.-dice Akashi.

-Buenos días Akashi-kun.-lo saluda como siempre.

-Ya estás listo para irnos?.-pregunto el pelirrojo ya viendo como el peliceleste ya estaba listo para irse y pensó "Tetsuya se ve muy lindo y parece muy ¿ansioso?".

-Sí.-dijo Kuroko asistiendo a su pregunta.

-Entonces vámonos.

-Está bien.

Kuroko se despide de Ogiwara que tenía una cara de burla que hacía que Kuroko se sonrojada y Akashi lo lleva hacía el auto para llevarlo al cine que estaba dentro de un centro comercial, estuvieron conversando un buen rato hasta que llegan a su destino, Akashi se baja primero para después pedirle la mano de Kuroko para bajarlo del auto y este no reclamo sabía muy bien que si discutía con el no iba a llegar a nada, van camino al cine y eligen una película cualquiera excepción de las de terror por Kuroko ya que les tiene miedo y ya listo compran las palomitas y bebidas, se van a buscar puestos, pero ellos al llegar no se percatan de que los seguían.

-Mira Midorimacchi tenías razón ellos iban a venir para acá.-dice un ruidoso Kise.

-Ya cállate Kise.-dice Aomine ya harto de los gritos y chillidos del rubio.

-Mido-chin~ es un adivino~.-dice Murasakibara con unos dulces en su boca.

-Ya cállense de una buena vez, si siguen así nos descubrirán.-dice ya frustrado Midorima.

-...-Nadie habla por miedo a Midorima y se forme un gran silencio.

-Ya que se calmaron vamos a seguirlos.-opino Kagami por primera vez en toda esa discusión y todos asisten, y se dirigen a comprar los boletos para seguir con su persecución si se podría decir.

Kuroko y Akashi ya sentados en sus puestos que estaban al centro del lugar ya que era perfecto para ver la película y ya empezando la película Kuroko quería agarrar una palomita pero su mano es detenida por las de Akashi ya que este las tenia.

-¿Qué sucede Akashi-kun?.-preguntó Kuroko en voz baja por la acción del pelirrojo.

-Pues yo te alimentare así que abre tu boca.-dice con una sonrisa.-Es por algo higiénico Tetsuya.-mintió.

-Oh...está bien.-abre su boca para comer la palomita que le estaba dando Akashi, pero a la vez se sonrojaba de la pura vergüenza.

Estuvieron así toda la película, en momentos Kuroko reposaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Akashi para sentirse mas cómodo y este ni se movía para que Kuroko no se quitara, se sentía feliz por haberse acercado más al peliceleste, entonces en el momento que se iba a quitar Akashi mueve su brazo y lo pone en los hombros del peliceleste y acercándolo a él, mientras que Kuroko se sonrojaba por la acción del pelirrojo pero se deja ya que se sentía cómodo al estar cerca de su pelirrojo. Los demás los veía desde lejos para no ser descubiertos, pero obviamente Akashi se había dado cuenta con su ojo de emperador prefiere ignorarlos ya que estaba disfrutando las acciones de Kuroko y ya en más de la mitad de la película corre su brazo y pone su mano en las de las ajenos y Kuroko no se lo espero ya que estaba bien o disfrutando de la película que se sorprendió cuando sintió las manos del pelirrojo al entrelazarla.

-¿Te incómoda Tetsuya?.-preguntó preocupado Akashi.

-No Akashi-kun sólo es qué me sorprendiste.-trató de negarlo y el pelirrojo le cree regalándole una sonrisa y Kuroko se la devuelve.

Al terminar la película aún seguía con sus manos entrelazadas, empezaron en dar un paseo por el lugar, compran cosas pequeñas por parte de Akashi hasta que Kuroko ve un lindo pajarito rojo y ojos de diferentes colores como Akashi que lo hacía recordarlo y este se percata que Kuroko quería ese peluche.

-Tetsuya ¿tú quieres ese peluche?.-pregunta sabiendo la respuesta.

-Si es lindo.-dice inconscientemente.

-Entonces vamos a comprarlo.- dice sin más.

Akashi va a la tienda y le compra el dichoso peluche haciendo que Kuroko mostrará una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Akashi.

-Te lo doy.-dice Akashi desviando la mirara por puro instinto o reflejo.

-Gracias Akashi-kun, es lindo.-mira al peluche felizmente.

-¿Yo no encuentro por qué te ha gustado Tetsuya?.- lo mira algo interrogante ni siquiera podía ver que tenia de interesante el dichoso peluche ese.

-Pues es porque se parece a Akashi-kun en lo lindo.-dice inconscientemente hasta que se da cuenta de sus palabras así que iba a disculparse.-Ah, esto Aka...-no puro terminar de hablar ya que se sorprendió ver al pelirrojo sonrojado.

Akashi se había quedaron en shock "acaba de decirme lindo, Tetsuya me dijo lindo puede ser que le gusto?..." se repetía en su cabeza. Mientras que Kuroko se preocupada porque Akashi no le respondía y lo empieza a mover para que reaccionara, y lo logra.

-Akashi-kun?.-dice preocupado.

-Si Tetsuya?.-dice saliendo de su trance.

-¿Estás bien?.-pregunta preocupado.

-Si no te preocupes, sigamos.- lo toma de la mano y vuelve a su paseo con un pelirrojo muy feliz.

-Está bien.- dejándose llevar por el otro.

Volvieron a caminar cada uno en su mundo, Akashi aun pensando el lo que dijo Kuroko y este solo se fijaba en el peluche que hace poco le compro el pelirrojo y viendo que en verdad era igual a él y eran seguidos por 5 personas hasta que Kuroko decide ir al baño dejando sólo a Akashi esperando y este se dirige hacia los otros ya harto de que lo siguieran.

-Hola Daiki, Ryota, Shintarou, Atsushi y Taiga.-dice frío y amenazante.

Los nombrados están asustados por la forma que los llamó y se estremecen, pensando lo peor del mundo.

-A..Akashi ¿Acaso te diste cuenta?.-dice Aomine.

-Pues claro, yo lo sé todo Daiki y ahora ¿quién de ustedes me explicada por qué están aquí?.-dice con una sonrisa que asusto a todos ya que era una sonrisa de "Denme una buena razón para no matarlos con mis tijeras ahora".

-...-Nadie dice algo.

-Hablen.-dice Akashi aún con más enojo.

-Pues queríamos ver cómo iba tu cita con Kuroko, Akashi.-dice Midorima.

-Eso no es de incumbencia Shintarou.- dice fríamente Akashi.

-Lo sabemos, pero nos preocupaba Akashicchi.-dijo Kise.

Akashi los mira y suspira.-Si vienen a ayudarme los comprendo, pero aún así lo tengo todo arreglado.

-...-nadie dice algo y se empiezan a mirar entre sí.

-¿Qué les sucede?.-pregunto Akashi ya harto de ellos.

-Oye Akashi no me digas que estas nervioso?.-dice de modo de burla Aomine.

-C..claro que no Daiki.-trata de disimular.

-Ja, mientes se noto.-lo descara Aomine apuntándolo y todos se asustaron por la idiotez de moreno y mas su novio kagami.

-Daiki es de mala educación apuntar a la gente.-dice Akashi mostrando unas tijeras.

-Cálmate Akashi, si es así que importa todos aquí saben cómo es sentirse así cuando estas con la persona que te gusta.-dice Midorima sorprendiendo a todos pero más porque él tenía la razón a sus palabras.

-Bueno en eso si tienes razón Midorima.-dice Kagami semi-sonrojado y rascándose la frente nerviosamente y mirando a su moreno novio que igual lo mira con una sonrisa boba.

-Aka-chin~ se le va a confesar a Kuro-chin?.-dice Murasakibara dejando sus dulces.

-Si Atsushi, hoy me confesaré a Tetsuya.- dijo seguro y decidido.

-Entonces Akashicchi hoy es el gran día.-dice alegremente Kise elevando sus brazos por la emoción.

-Entonces déjanos acompañarte desde lejos… claro, para ver la cita sabes que con Kuroko es algo complicado.-explica Midorima.

Akashi suspira.-Esta bien Shintarou, pero sólo esta vez.

-Si!.-dicen unísono algo felices los cinco.

-Mejor me voy antes qué Tetsuya se dé cuenta que están ustedes aquí y me arruinen la cita.-dice Akashi alejándose de ellos.

En unos segundos después apareció Kuroko y Akashi lo lleva a comprar unos helados en la tienda de al lado y este acepta felizmente, estuvieron sentados en el lugar comiendo los helados y cómo siempre Kuroko elije el de vainilla y Akashi uno de chocolate y Akashi agarro a oportunidad para robarle un beso juntando los dos sabores vainilla y chocolate haciendo que kuroko se sonrojada. Desde lejos se veía 5 personas espiando a esos dos, también estaban en un lugar de comida ya que les dio hambre a todos (pero más a Kagami ¿quién sabrá por qué? XD), después de comer Akashi y Kuroko se dirigen hacía un lugar de juegos dentro del centro comercial, Kuroko se estaba divirtiendo mucho al lado de Akashi hasta de vez en cuando mostraba sus expresiones que hacían feliz al pelirrojo he igual a los demás chicos que los miraban desde lejos y igual que esos dos se estaban divirtiendo aunque no les quitaban los ojos de encima a la futura pareja. Todo iba bien hasta que Kuroko empieza a actuar extraño y es percibido por Midorima, este se los cuenta a los demás y hacen lo planeado. Kise se esconde sus cabellos dorados y a la vez se pone unas gafas para no ser descubiertos y se dirige hacía el pequeño peliceleste, justo cuando pasa hace que Kuroko tropiece haciendo que sea sujetado por Akashi pero aún así caen los dos al piso quedando Akashi abajo y Kuroko arriba y sus rostros juntos, Kuroko no puro decir nada sólo sonrojarse y ponerse nervioso por el aroma que tenia Akashi, mientras que Akashi se sonrojada levemente ya que podía oler el aroma que emitía Kuroko y mirar o buscar mejor dicho al culpable y se da cuenta que era Kise y pensó "Son unos idiotas chicos pero gracias Ryota" y vuelve su vista a su acompañante peliceleste.

-Estas bien Tetsuya?.-dice algo preocupado.

-...-No decía nada ya que estaba perdido o hipnotizado por los ojos del ajeno hasta que siente una mano en su mejilla.-Eh?!.-dice muy sorprendido saliendo de su trance.

-Tetsuya te estoy preguntando si que estas bien.

-S...sí Akashi-kun.-dice nervioso por estar muy cerca de Akashi ya que desde ahí podía escuchar y sentir la respiración del pelirrojo.

-Entonces vamos a pararnos ya qué mucha gente nos están mirando.-dice viendo como la gente se acercaba aunque esta algo molesto por la presencia de las personas por arruinar su momento.

-Eh?!.-Kuroko se percata que es verdad y decide pararse rápidamente.-L..lo siento mucho Akashi-kun.-dice algo apenado.

-Na, no es problema Tetsuya.-se levanta y acaricia los hermosos cabellos de Kuroko.-Vamos sigamos jugando.

-S..sí.-dice solamente.

Los demás de la generación de los milagros y Kagami contenían un poco sus risas ya que no esperaban que quedaran así, pero igual había funcionado el plan del peliverde, y regresando Kise aun con su disfraz.

-Ne, Midorimacchi como lo hice.- pregunta ya devuelta el rubio igual que los demás tratando de no reírse por lo sucedido.

-Muy bien Kise, no esperaba que quedarán así pero es algo.-dice Midorima.

-Ahora a quién le toca seguir.-dice Kagami.

-Pues a mi kaga-chin~.-dice Murasakibara alegremente por ver la escena de sus amigos.

-Entonces que esperamos.-dice Aomine divirtiéndose por el plan de Midorima.

Estuvieron un largo rato en ese lugar hasta que a Kuroko le da hambre y deciden ir a un restaurante del centro comercial, al llegar Kuroko y Akashi piden sus comidas y esperan a que les llegué, hasta entonces empiezan a conversar de cosas triviales. Mientras que el grupito disfrazado estaban a tres mesas de la de Akashi y Kuroko para no perderlos de vista deciden ir al plan n°2 que consistía en que Murasakibara llevará la comida, al principio fue fácil ya que gracias a que Murasakibara conocía el lugar y las personas que trabajan ahí pudieron hacerlo haciendo que llevara las comidas de los dos, pero obviamente le ponen una peluca para que no lo notaran y se dirige hacia ellos al principio va bien, Akashi se da cuenta que era Murasakibara se sorprendió un poco pero lo disimula muy bien mientras que Kuroko se le hacía familiar a esa persona, al irse esos dos empiezan a comer.

-Akashi-kun, no se te hacia familiar esa persona?.-pregunto Kuroko.

-No, Tetsuya a quien se parecería.-dice tratando que Kuroko no se diera cuenta que estaban esos idiotas.

-Pues a Murasakibara-kun.- dice directamente.

-No lo creo, sólo es tu imaginación.

-Debe ser.- dice sin más y empieza a comer.

En la mitad de su comida Akashi recibe un mensaje de Midorima.

_"Akashi espero que te gusten los dulces."_

Sólo con eso sonrió haciendo que Kuroko tuviera curiosidad, pero prefiere ignorarlo y seguir comiendo, después de conversar y que retiraran sus platos reciben un postre en forma de corazón sólo para dos y él que lo entrega felizmente fue Murasakibara, cambiando un poco su tono de voz.

-Este es el especial, un delicioso postre para enamorados, esperamos que lo disfruten.-dice Murasakibara.

-Gracias señor.-dice Akashi con una sonrisa.

-...-Kuroko no dice nada, ya que estaba hundido en su pensamientos "acaso acaba de decir enamorados?, esto me está poniendo más nervioso."

-tsuya...Tetsuya.-intentaba llamarlo y lo hace reaccionar.

-Ah?!,...oh lo siento Akashi-kun.-dice con pena.

-Qué sucedió?.

-Me quede pensando.

-En qué piensas?.-Akashi pregunta con mucha curiosidad.

-Pues...-dice pensar sus palabras.-Pensé que con Akashi-kun es divertido pasar el día.-desvía su mirada y a la vez se ponía sus mejillas de un pequeño rojo carmesí.

-...-Akashi con eso no sabía que decir, él podía ser feliz para siempre, pero justo ahora quería acercarse y besar esos deliciosos y deseosos labios de Kuroko pero decide resistir hasta volverlo SU novio.

Murasakibara ya se había ido de ahí y se junto de nuevos con los demás a ver que iba a suceder, Akashi antes que Kuroko comiera ese postre lo detiene, él quería darle a la boca y Kuroko se sonroja por el acto de su ex-capitán y pone un puchero.

-Akashi-kun puedo comer sólo.-reclamo.

-Lo sé Tetsuya, pero déjame hacerlo...ya que me debes un favor.-sonríe maliciosamente, utilizaría el favor que le debía Tetsuya a su favor.

Kuroko lo pensó, no puro reclamar nada ya que se lo debía y se lo prometió, y él era hombre de palabra. Entonces abre lentamente su boca haciendo que Akashi sonriera triunfador.

-Ah.-dice Kuroko disfrutando del postre.

-¿Cómo esta?.-él ya sabía la respuesta obviamente.

-Esta muy rico.-dice con unos brillos en sus ojos de felicidad.

-Me alegro.-probando el postre también y pensó "tal vez les deba una chicos".

Estuvieron así hasta acabar el postre y se retiran, para irse a un parque ya que Akashi quería decirle algo importante a Kuroko y ya era tarde pues se veía cómo el sol se oculta asombrando a la pareja por ese magnífico ambiente y era perfecto para Akashi, pero antes el peliceleste recibe un mensaje de Aomine mientras va camino al ese parque que Akashi hablaba.

_"Tetsu supe que hoy saldrías con Akashi, no me preguntes como lo supe porque no te lo diré, espero que te estés divirtiendo con él y que seas feliz con él porque tú te lo mereces. :)_

_PD: Antes que se me olvidé gracias por todo Tetsu, me alegra ser tu amigo. Y se valiente y confiésate de una buena vez a él Tetsu."_

Kuroko sólo pudo sonreír por el mensaje de su amigo y luz Aomine Daiki, y pensó "gracias Aomine-kun y lo haré me le confesaré a Akashi-kun" y decide cerrar su celular, se da cuenta que Akashi lo mira curioso.

-¿Qué pasó?.-pregunta Akashi.

-No es nada, sólo algo que me hizo recordar algo nada más.-dice sonriendo.

-Tetsuya no me gusta que me ocultes cosas y lo sabes.

-Si lo sé Akashi-kun, pero después de que Akashi-kun me diga lo que quiere decirme le mostraré el mensaje.

-Es un trato.

-Sip.-asiste Kuroko.

-Con él grupito-

~¤~¤~¤¤~(O.u)/~¤¤~¤~¤~

Caminando se veía que el moreno soltaba la mano entrelazada del pelirrojo y sacaba su celular, Aomine envía un mensaje siendo observado por los demás con curiosidad más por su novio Kagami.

-Qué haces Aominecchi~?.-pregunta primero Kise.

-Pues no vez Kise, envió un mensaje.-dice Aomine con ironía sin mirar al nombrado.

-Si nos dimos cuenta Aomine, pero para quién?.-dice Midorima.

-A Tetsu.- dice con simpleza.

-Ah? Para Kuroko?.-dice sorprendido Kagami igual que los demás..

Aomine al enviar su mensaje cierra su celular y sonríe satisfecho haciendo que los demás lo vieran con más curiosidad.

-Oigan.-dice Aomine llamando la atención de todos.-Es mejor irnos ya.

-Ah.-dicen los 4 unísonos por la sorpresa.

-Por qué Mine-chin~?.-dice Murasakibara dejando sus dulces a un lado.

-Pues yo creo que esos dos ya no necesitan más ayuda.-señala a Akashi y a Kuroko.

-Explícate Aomine.-dice Kagami.

-Pues con lo hemos hecho y lo que Akashi hizo ya no hay falta que sigamos, ellos ya no necesitan que alguien les abra los ojos.-dice bostezando.

Aomine les muestra el mensaje haciendo que ellos sonrían satisfechos también y se van dejando solos a la nueva pareja, Midorima, Murasakibara y Kise se van a sus respectivas casas o a ver a sus novios quien sabe, mientras que Aomine y Kagami se van a la casa de este último.

-Oye Daiki, esta bien dejarlos solos?.-pregunta Kagami algo preocupado.

-Si no te preocupes Taiga, Tetsu y Akashi son uno para el otro.-y se dirige así el oído del pelirrojo.-Ellos son como nosotros Taiga, unos idiotas qué no se dieron cuenta que son uno para el otro.-y después de ver cómo se sonroja Kagami como el color de su cabello lo besa levemente en sus labios.

Kagami sólo se deja llevar por ese pequeño beso que le daba su novio y después se separan, Aomine toma la mano del ajeno y la entrelaza y Kagami acepta el gesto que le daba y lo mira.

-Tienes razón Daiki~.-dice aún con su sonrojado.

-Jo, me alagas Taiga.-dice modo burla.

-Cambiando de tema hoy te quedas verdad.- dice sonrojado por sus propias palabras.

-Si mi novio me lo permite.-dice sonríe bobamente por las palabras de su bakagami.

-C..claro Ahomine.-dice desviando su mirada.

-Hm, entonces vamos.

-Si.

Los se sonríen y se dirigen hacia el departamento del pelirrojo sin perder más tiempo entre ellos, se necesitaban en ese momento ya que sabían muy bien que se han vuelto muy inseparables desde que se volvieron novios aunque tengas sus estúpidas discusiones aun sabían que se mostraban su cariño aunque sea raro….. Así pero bueno hay que dejarlos se ha dicho

(Ellos no pierden su tiempo, y Kagami eres más pervertido que Aomine pero sé que te gusta que te den XD)

-De vuelta con Akashi y Kuroko-

~¤·°-¤·°~(*.-)~°·¤-°·¤~

Al fin llegaron al parque y se sientan en la banca más cercana que vieron y Akashi fue el habla primero, poniendo algo nervioso a Kuroko.

-Tetsuya.-lo llama y este lo mira.-Desde hace un tiempo he querido decirte algo muy importante.

-Dime Akashi-kun.-dice sin quitar la vista del pelirrojo

-Bueno no es algo simple de decir, tampoco quisiera perderte.-decia con algo de miedo, Akashi por primera vez se sentía así pero ya no aguantabas, necesitaba decirle lo que sentía por él.-Tetsuya yo...tú me gustas Tetsuya.-dice al fin.

-...-Kuroko quera en shock por lo que acaba de escuchar "ha Akashi-kun le gustó...acaso soy correspondido" pensó.

Akashi ve el rostro de este que estaba en shock.-Yo sé que es desagradable que te diga esto per...-no puro continuar ya que sus labios fueron sellados por unos labios ajenos y se da cuenta que Kuroko lo estaba besando aún algo torpe pero al fin al cabo era un beso pero aun así le corresponde felizmente.

Estaba sorprendido pero pones sus manos sobre la mejilla del pequeño peliceleste y este ponía sus brazos sobre el cuello del ajeno profundizando el beso hasta que se separan por falta de oxígeno, y Akashi ve cómo Kuroko estaba ¿sonriendo de felicidad? Y decide preguntar por lo que hizo pero antes que él hablada Kuroko habla.

-Lo que dijo Akashi-kun es verdad.-dice Kuroko felizmente.

-Por supuesto Tetsuya yo te amo.-dice Akashi algo sonrojado.

Kuroko lo abraza se sentía feliz, por lo que oían sus oídos Akashi lo amaba como a él lo ama, Akashi no entendía muy bien lo qué sucedía.

-Tetsuya?.- dice Akashi muy confundido por lo que sucedía.

-Yo también.-dice Kuroko cerca del oído del pelirrojo.

-Yo también qué Tetsuya?.-dice Akashi ya sabiendo lo que decía su Tetsuya, haciendo que aceptará su abrazo para oír desde su boca las palabras que él tanto desea.

-Yo...yo también te amo Akashi-kun.-dijo al fin poniéndose como un tomate.

Akashi se separa del abrazo para mirarlo en los ojos y pone sus manos sobre la mejilla de este para besarlo dulcemente y Kuroko acepta feliz correspondiendo el beso aunque este no dura mucho ya que Akashi sabía que estaban en un lugar público. Ahora faltaba la pregunta más importante para ellos dos, Akashi pone su rostro sobre el ajeno para mirarlo a sus ojos.

-Tetsuya.-dice dulcemente.

-Si Akashi-kun?.-dice el peliceleste sin quitar la vista del pelirrojo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio Tetsuya?.

-Claro me encantaría ser novio de Akashi-kun.-dice regalándole una sonrisa y a la vez estaba sonrojado.

-Tetsuya, sabes soy el hombre más feliz de la vida al tenerte.-dice sonriendo y sellando sus palabras con un pequeño beso.

-Yo igual al tener a la persona que más quiero en mi vida.

-Sabes que Tetsuya, yo me enamoré de ti o mejor dicho me di cuenta de mis sentimientos fue en el segundo año de Teiko.-dice recordando como se dio cuenta de que amaba al peliceleste.-Ahora que somos novios, quisiera que me llamaras por mi nombre.-dijo cómo mitad orden y mitad suplica, él quería oír de esa boquita pronunciará su nombre.

-Eh?! Pero...me da vergüenza Akashi-kun.-dice muy avergonzado por el favor que pedía el pelirrojo.

-Tetsuya sólo hazlo o por lo menos dime por mi nombre cuando estemos sólo nosotros dos hasta que te acostumbres a decirlo.-trata de convencerlo.

Kuroko lo piensa y no era mala idea, entonces se rinde ya que siempre ha querido decirle así.-Esta bien lo haré.

-Me haces feliz Tetsuya.

Kuroko se separa un poco de Akashi para respirar profundo para pronunciar el nombre de su ahora novio.

-S..Seijuurou-kun.-al terminar de pronunciar el nombre de Akashi se avergüenza no más poner, si hicieran un concurso contra un tomate él ganaría.

Mientras que Akashi se sonroja por escuchar su nombre con la voz de Kuroko, esto no se lo esperaba, sonaba mejor de como él se lo hubiera imaginado. Kuroko trata de esconder su rostro por la pura vergüenza que tenía y Akashi sólo estaba en shock, ninguno hablaba se sentía un silencio total hasta que Akashi sale de su trance y ve a Kuroko tapándose su cara y hace que el peliceleste lo mire.

-Tetsuya, te ves lindo.-dijo Akashi al ver el rostro de Kuroko sonrojado aunque con su poker face.

-N...no me digas lindo ak...Seijuurou-kun.-protesto Kuroko avergonzado.

-Pfff...pero lo eres, recuerda que eres mío Tetsuya.-le besa un mejilla.-Y me gusta como pronuncias mi nombre Tetsuya.-le susurra.

-...-Ok, con eso hace que Kuroko no pueda decir algo sólo va a aceptar las palabras del pelirrojo.

-Vamos te dejó en tu casa.

Se levanta de donde estaban sentados y le da la mano al pequeño y este lo acepta, se van del lugar con las manos entrelazadas y Akashi iba con una sonrisa boba pero a la vez de felicidad y con Kuroko era casi igual, tenía una leve sonrisa de felicidad. Al trascurrir los dos caminaban hacía la casa del peliceleste y en momentos Akashi llevaba a Kuroko hacia los callejones para besarlo a su gustó y este solo le correspondía felizmente, hasta que llegan a la casa de Kuroko aunque tomó mucho tiempo pero ninguno se quería separar del otro. Pero ya en la puerta de Kuroko Akashi lo besa por última vez en ese día y el peliceleste sólo le correspondía el beso, estaba feliz de estar así con el pelirrojo.

-Adiós mi adorable Tetsuya.-se despide.

-Adiós Seijuurou-kun.-sonaba nervioso aún no se acostumbraba a llamarlo así.

-Vendré de vez en cuando a verte ¿Esta bien?

-Sip.-asiste con la cabeza.

-También te llamare y espero que conteste Tetsuya.-dice modo orden.

-Claro Seijuurou-kun, mejor entró antes que preocupe a Ogiwara-kun.-dice Kuroko abriendo la puerta.

-Esta bien entra y te llámame cuando llegué a mi casa.-antes que Kuroko entrará se recordó sobre el mensaje de este y lo detiene.

-Seijuurou-kun?.-pregunta curioso y sorprendido.

-Ahora qué lo recuerdo Tetsuya déjame ver el mensaje.

-Oh...esta bien.-saca su celular y busca el mensaje de Aomine y se lo entrega.

-Es de Daiki?.-y empieza a leer el mensaje, se sorprendió un poco por las palabras del peliazul y se le sale una sonrisa.-No me lo esperaba de Daiki.

-Bueno el me abrió los ojos y me ayudó atender mis sentimientos por ti Seijuurou-kun.-le explicó Kuroko.

-Tks, entonces le debo una a Daiki.-dice Akashi un poco burlón haciendo que Kuroko sacará una risita.-Jo, porque te ríes Tetsuya.

-Porque a Seijuurou-kun, le molesta un poco que Aomine-kun supiera esto.-dice Kuroko molestando a su novio, pero no se espero su respuesta.

-...Bueno un poco.-al decirlo Kuroko se sonroja.-Tetsuya me alegra que me muestres tus expresiones.- poniendo una ano sobre a mejilla ajena

-P..pues es porque se las quiero mostrar a Seijuurou-kun.-dice nervioso ya que sabía qué con Akashi podía mostrarlas.

-Entonces soy yo el único que las puede ver?.-dice en modo posesivo.

-...-Kuroko asiste con la cabeza.-Porque soy tuyo cómo Seijuurou-kun es mío.-dice desviando la mirada estaba avergonzado.

-Así es yo soy tuyo Tetsuya y tú eres mío.

Se despiden con un pequeño beso y Akashi se va ya que estaba su auto esperándolo afuera de la casa de Kuroko y este entra a su casa, ve que Ogiwara estaba viendo todo lo que conversaron con su novio haciendo que se sonrojada como un tomate rapidamente.

-O...Ogiwara-kun, ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?

Ogiwara lo ve y no puede soportar su risa.-Jajajajaj Tetsuya jamás pensé que salieras con Akashi-kun jajajjaja.-no podía para de reír, se le hizo gracia ver la escenita de su mejor amigo.

-D...deja de...reírte Ogiwara-kun.-dice Kuroko muy apenado.

-Jajajajajja lo siento, lo siento Tetsuya.-ya calmándose y se quita las lágrimas que le salieron por reírse tanto.-Pero hablando en serio ¿Estás salieron con Akashi-kun?

-Sí, desde hoy.-desvía su mirada.

-Y lo amas de verdad Tetsuya?

-Por supuesto Ogiwara-kun, a mi me gusta Akashi-kun.- dice con un puchero.

-Oh...y ahora lo llamas "Akashi-kun" y dónde quedo "Seijuurou-kun".-dice modo burlón.

-Es que me da vergüenza.-dice desviando la mirada.

-Oh que lindo Tetsuya, pero sabes me da alegría que estés con la persona que te gusta.-lo va a abrazar y continua.-¿Y le vas a decir a tus padres?

-Cuando llegué el momento Ogiwara-kun.

-Bueno me alegra que seas feliz Tetsuya.- le regala una sonrisa.

-Gracias Ogiwara-kun.-acepta su abrazo.

Después se separan para ver una película para después irse cada uno a su cama, al llegar n°2 estaba ya dormido en la cama del peliceleste, lo acaricia y el can se despierta a saludar a su amo, Kuroko estuvo contándole a su mascota todo lo que sucedió hoy con su oficial novio. Kuroko podía ser feliz con la persona que le gustaba y esta era Akashi Seijuurou, aunque nunca espero ser correspondido, después de una hora recibió una llamada de Akashi para despedirse de él con un "Buenas noches mi amado Tetsuya", Kuroko se pone feliz con su "mi amado Tetsuya", pasa un buen rato pensando en Akashi hasta que se acuesta para dormir esperando a verlo de nuevo y antes de quedarse dormido se toca sus labios que ahora eran de Akashi y con el peluche que era igual al pelirrojo se queda dormido.

Mientras con Akashi estaba muy feliz de ser correspondido por el pequeño peliceleste, ya yendo hacia su casa decide llamar a Midorima Shintarou para aclarar unas cosas con y el grupito.

_-*Hola Akashi.*_

-Shintarou, no sé cuando lo planearon….pero tal vez les deba una.

_-*Eso me gustaría, pero cambiando de tema como te fue con Kuroko.-pregunta Midorima.*_

-Pues ahora soy el novio de Tetsuya.

_-*Así que fuiste correspondido, gracias a dios que Kuroko abrió sus ojos.*_

-Shintarou tu sabias sobre los sentimientos de Tetsuya?.-dice algo enojado.

_-*Pues siéndote sincero si, él mismo me lo conto, mejor dicho todos sabíamos lo que sentía Kuroko.*_

-…Vaya parece que de eso no me pude dar cuenta.

_-*Ni yo Akashi, Kuroko es una caja de misterios pero me hace feliz que este contigo. Todos queríamos que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos ya y mas Kuroko, él deber ser feliz más que todos nosotros juntos por su pobre pasado.-Explica Midorima.*_

-En eso tienes razón Shintarou.

_-*Ya que …..!SHIN-CHAN!...ya CALLATE TAKAO.-se oia otra voz chillona y el enojo del peliverde y la nueva voz era el novio de Midorima Takao Kazunari.*_

-Pareces que estas muy bien acompañado Shintarou.-Dice burlamente.

_-*Akashi no te metas ni te burles de ello, y deja de llamarme cuando quieras.*_

-Eso ni lo sueñes es divertido hablar contigo ya que contigo mejor me llevo Shintarou.

_-*Bueno no puedo discutir eso contigo, pero hazlo cuando sea de día Akashi y no a estas horas de la noche.*_

-Si, si mejor te dejo en lo que estabas con Kazunari.

_-*…mejor adiós Akashi.-se despide y corta.*_

-Vaya tal vez en verdad está haciendo algo con Kazunari, bueno no me importa ahora tratare de que Tetsuya me ame mas.

El camino de Kuroko y Akashi se volverá uno solo como sus sentimientos, tal vez el amor puede recuperar las cosas del pasado y ahora tenemos que mirar hacia adelante para ver qué sucede con esta bella pareja que por fin puede estar juntas y que desde hace mucho tuvo que estarlo y más adelante. Ellos sueñan con el otro esperando un nuevo día para seguir amándose para siempre…..tal vez hay un hila del destino…que puede saber?...

**Continuará...**

**Bueno eso es todo en el siguiente capitulo hay lemon XD si o si de akakuro ya lo tengo todo listo solo faltaría unos retoques ;), lo bueno es que por fin Akashi y Kuroko son novios, después de tantas esperas lo logran.**

**Akashi:-Tetsuya donde te has metido ahora.-se preguntaba un pelirrojo en una sala con alguien mas y este era yo por supuesto.-Autora-san me dira donde esta mi adorable novio si es que quiere vivir?**

**Autora:-Akashi-kun es una sor-pre-sa para ti solo espera y veras.-dije emocionada.**

**Akashi:-suspira.-Esta bien pero porque esta él aquí.-apunta a un kise.**

**Kise:-Que cruel Akashicchi! Ni yo lo se solo aparecí aquí gracias a autora-san!.-chillo Kise.**

**Autora:-Solo pensé en meter a Kise-chan y lo puse.-dije con simpleza.- Oye kise sabes te traje unas fotos de tu noviecito Kasamatsu yukio.**

**Kise:-D…de mi y..yukio.**

**Autora:-HAi.-se las muestro y rápidamente me las quita.-HEY!...ya no importa, Akashi también tengo algo de tú interés.**

**Akashi:-Y eso que seria Autora-san?**

**Lo mire picarona.-Pues de quien mas de nuestro adorable kuro-chan!**

**Akashi:-Dámelas!.-dice modo orden .**

**Autora:-Te los doy si me haces un gran favor Akashi.-le dije picaronamente.**

**Akashi:-Acaso no me tienes miedo Autora-san?.-dice mostrando unas tijeras.**

**Autora:-Pes si…pero no importa puedo meter a kuro-chan con otra persona si yo quiero aka-chan.-Dije con una sonrisa malvada.**

**Vi a Akashi y este tenía una cara de shock y bajo sus tijeras.**

**Akashi.-Ok tu ganas que quieres?**

**Autora.-Pues es algo siempre tienes que despedirte de nuestros fans con nuestro querido Kise que está en una esquina viendo bobamente las fotos de Kasamatsu y sonreír alegremente como si te agradara kise, y tendrás tus adorables fotos prohibidas de Kuro-chan**

**Akashi lo piensa pero yo soy muy generosa y le muestro una foto prohibida de Kuroko y casi se desmaya por hemorragia nasal y sin mas, va a buscar a un Kise en una esquina proponiéndole algo que ni yo pude oir y se acercan los dos muy alegremente y se posicionan para decir unas pocas palabras.**

**Akashi:_-Listo autora-san, Kise dijo que si y ahora estamos listos para despedirnos.**

**Kise:-HAI! Cuando usted quiera autora-san.**

**Autora:-Prefiero preguntar después que traman pero bueno….a la una…..dos …..tre!-.**

**Akashi y Kise:-Nos vemos la próxima vez!.-Gritan alegremente.**

**Kise se va muy feliz y Akashi le doy las fotos y se emociona mucho….me parece que fue mala idea dárselas y de repente aparece un Kuroko y yo como persona me fui y aque le tenia que guardar esas fotos y bueno arranque.**

**Kuroko:- Y autora-san?...bueno adiós …..¿Rewiews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lo siento pero no subi porque tuve unos problemas pero aquí los dejo…antes de que se me olvide por fin la espera a llegado Lemon de Akakuro! Espero que les guste y este capitulo es largo y lean hasta el final…sin mas el capitulo!**

Capítulo 15: El siguiente paso de Kuroko y Akashi.

Kuroko al llegar un nuevo día para entrar a la escuela, se prepara como siempre, Ogiwara le prepara el desayuno y comen juntos todas las mañanas, después se van a sus respectivas escuela y al llegar ve a Kagami entrando y con Kiyoshi acompañándolo, Kuroko se acerca hacía ellos y los asusta cómo siempre.

-Whaaa.-grita Kagami.

-Hola Kuroko-kun.-dice simplemente Kiyoshi con su sonrisa.

-Buenos días Kiyoshi-sempai, Kagami-kun.

-H..hola Kuroko.-dijo Kagami ya más calmado.-Y cómo te fue con Akashi, Kuroko?

-P..pues bien Kagami-kun.-se sonroja levemente y es percibida por los dos presentes.

-Así qué Kuroko-kun salió con Akashi el fin de semana.-dice Kiyoshi entendiendo más o menos la pregunta del pelirrojo.

-Si, Kiyoshi-sempai, y cuenta Kuroko cómo salió todo.

-Bueno...-desvía la mirada y habla.-Ahora soy el novio de Akashi-kun.

Los dos presente se sorprenden un poco no sabían muy bien lo que habían escuchado bien "acaso dijo novio de Akashi", se miran un poco y vuelven a ver al pequeño peliceleste que estaba levemente sonrojado, parecía que no estaba mintiendo y había un silencio hasta que Kuroko recibe una llamada de Akashi y contesta.

_-*Buenos días Tetsuya.-se oía feliz.*_

-Buenos días Akashi-kun.-dijo Kuroko avergonzado.

_-*Y dónde quedo "Seijuurou-kun"? Tetsuya.-dijo Akashi.*_

-Es qué me da mucha vergüenza y ahora estoy con Kiyoshi-sempai y Kagami-kun.

_*suspira.-Esta bien no te forzare...por ahora, mi adorable Tetsuya iré a verte a la hora de tu entrenamiento.-dijo Akashi*_

-Eh?! Y por qué?!

_-*Pues quiero aclarar que eres MÍO Tetsuya*_

-...-Kuroko no sabe que decir sabía muy bien que su novio Akashi era muy posesivo pero a él le gustaba.-Esta bien, no podría reclamar verdad?.

_-*Nop,...bueno nos vemos en un rato mi amor.-dice felizmente.*_

-Si adiós Seijuurou-kun.-se da cuenta que lo dijo y aún estaban presentes sus compañeros de equipo y no puro evitar ponerse rojo cómo lo tenía el cabello de Kagami.

_-*Oh... acabo de oír bien o mi adorable Tetsuya me ha llamado por mi nombre.-se oía feliz.*_

-Etto...nos vemos s...Seijuurou-kun.-corta por la maldita observación de los presentes.-C...chicos los veo en la práctica.

Kuroko se va rápidamente de ahí usando la missdirection, dejando a sus dos compañeros de equipo solos y a un Akashi muy feliz por lo que se pudo oír.

-Whoou nunca pensé que Kuroko-kun saldría con su ex-capitán, pero me alegra que sea feliz ¿no lo crees Kagami?.-dijo Kiyoshi viendo a Kagami y este está sonriendo.

-Si Kiyoshi-sempai, aunque lo que dijo Ahomine con su mensaje funcionaría.

-Así que lo ayudaste Kagami.

-Algo así, pero no fui yo sólo también estaba la generación de los milagros, nosotros nos fuimos dejándolos solos y esto es el resultado.- sonrió por el resultado de esos dos.

-Pues entonces Kuroko-kun tiene unos buenos amigos al parecer.

-Si.-dijo felizmente Kagami.

-Y cómo vas con Aomine?.-pregunta Kiyoshi.

Kagami se sonroja por la pregunta que daba ya que él sabía desde un principio que él salía con el moreno.

-M..muy bien Kiyoshi-sempai, ya tuvimos nuestra primera cita hace días atrás.-se sonroja por su respuesta.

-Eso me alegra Kagami.-sonríe Kiyoshi.

Después se van a sus respectivas salas ya que era hora de entrar y Kagami ir a su sala ve a su amigo Kuroko estaba en su puesto leyendo un libro, se acerca y se da cuenta que Kuroko ni lo ve, parecía que en verdad estaba concentrado en ello justo cuando iba a hablarle aparece el profesor y tendrá que esperar hasta que llegará el almuerzo, se sienta en su puesto y tratará de poner atención a las clases. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo Kagami y Kuroko cómo siempre se iban a comer solos a la azotea pero hoy iba a ser distinto, Kuroko se dirige hacia la cafetería a comprarse su almuerzo y ve que sus sempais estaban almorzando también allí y decide ir con ellos, a la vez es seguido por Kagami que también se dio cuenta que sus sempais estaban allí y Kuroko decide saludar.

-Hola sempais.-dijo con simpleza y sin expresión.

-Whaaaa!.-gritan todos aún no se acostumbran a la falta de presencia del as de Seirin.

-H..hola Kuroko-kun.-dice primero Riko.

-Oh, hola Kuroko.-dice Kiyoshi.

-Lo siento si los asuste.-dijo Kuroko haciendo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes Kuroko-kun.-dice Koganei sacudiendo sus manos en forma de negación.

-Hola.-dijo Kagami moviendo su mano en forma de saludo.

-Oh pero si es bakagami.-Dijieron todos sin más.

-Dejen de llamarme así maldición!.-grito Kagami enojado.

-Y qué hacen aquí?.-pregunta Hyuga.

-Pues vine a comprar mi almuerzo y vi a los sempais.-explicó Kuroko.

-Entonces siéntese.-dice Kiyoshi.

Al sentarse empiezan a comer y a conversar de cosas triviales, hasta que Kuroko supo que Kiyoshi les había dicho a todos que él estaba saliendo con su ex-capitán y no puro negarse ni tampoco desmentirlo ya que era la verdad hasta estuvo muy sonrojado por las preguntas de sus amigos y compañeros de equipo. Al terminar el peliceleste les cuenta que su novio iba a venir a la hora de la práctica haciendo que se sorprendieran un poco pero igual no dicen nada y regresan a sus clases ya que había terminado la hora de comer. Lo que quedaba de clases fue normal para Kuroko hasta que fue la hora de ir a su entrenamiento y se dirige hacía el gimnasio con Kagami, ya allí se van a cambiar para empezar al regresar como siempre Riko los hacía hacer el triple o hasta matarlos, ya Kuroko trotando suena la puerta del gimnasio y todos dirigen su mirada hacía el proveniente de entrar al entrenamiento y no era nada menos que Akashi Seijuurou sonriendo felizmente al ver a SU NOVIO aunque no hayan pasado varios días sin verse para él fue una eternidad, se acerca al peliceleste plantándole un beso que sorprendió al pequeño peliceleste y a todos los del equipo se sonrojaron por tal acto que su compañero de equipo y a la vez era la sorpresa que tuvieron y más era el mismísimo Kuroko que tenía levemente sus mejillas sonrojadas y aún así correspondió el beso de su pareja aunque sabía que estaba sus compañeros de equipo sólo se deja llevar por el impulso y de los labios ajenos hasta que se separan de ese beso que no duro mucho.

-P..p..porque hiciste eso s..s..Seijuurou-kun?.-dijo Kuroko con sus mejillas ya pintaras con un color rojo carmesí y a la vez algo avergonzado por dejarse ver por sus amigos y compañeros de equipo.

-Por que quise besarte Tetsuya.-explica Akashi como si nada.

Los demás ya reaccionando por lo sucedido y la primera persona en decir algo fue Riko algo enojada ya que sabía que ellos estaban juntos no podían mostrarse tan así en frente de ellos por lo menos.

-Akashi-kun, por favor no haga eso en mitad de nuestro entrenamiento y menos que toque tan así a Kuroko-kun.-dice Riko algo enojada.

-Lo siento Aida-san pero lo que yo quiera hacer no es de su incumbencia.-dice Akashi abrazando a un Kuroko sudado por su práctica.

-Oye Akashi deja de ser meloso con Kuroko y déjanos entrenar tranquilos.-dice Kagami ya harto de eso.

Akashi lo mira muy enojada pero sabe que también se lo tiene que agradecer a él y a sus ex-compañeros de equipo que lo ayudaron algo en su cita con su pareja pero su novio jamás sabrá eso.

-Taiga cállate o acaso quieres morir por mis tijeras?.-dice con una voz que a cualquier haría callar hasta a un bebé desde lejos y hace temblar al pelirrojo más alto.

-Tks.-chispea Kagami asustado pero lo quiere disimular pero todos piensan "Kagami sabemos que te mueres de miedo por eso sigues siendo bakagami".

Kuroko trata de zafarse por el abrazo que le daban ya que no quería ensuciar a su novio con su sudor pero no puede ya que Akashi es más fuerte que él (ok, todos son más fuertes que Kuroko) hasta que se cansa y solo se deja ya que se rindió, todo el mundo discutían con Akashi y él único que observaba esa escena era Kuroko que ni siquiera decía alguna palabra, cómo siempre es olvidado y se zafa de su pelirrojo ya que lo estaba asfixiando. Al ver que era ignorado hasta por su novio se enojo y se fue del gimnasio ni le importaba que la entrenadora le haga una cadena de lucha libre o le haga el entrenamiento hasta matarlo pero antes se va a bañar aunque no demoro mucho y se fue aún viendo que discutían, ya que aún no se podía ir prefiere ir a la biblioteca a leer en ese agradable silencio, mientras de los del equipo de basket y Akashi seguían discutiendo hasta que todos piensan que faltaba alguien y Akashi mueve sus brazos y mira por todos los lados, su adorable y pequeño Tetsuya no estaba en ningún lado.

-Maldición Kuroko-kun se fue!.-grita Riko enojada por no darse cuenta que se fue.

-Kuroko uso su missdirection para irse sin decir algo!.-gritan unísono todo el equipo que estaban enojados por la actitud de su as.

-Parece que Tetsuya se enojo.-dijo Akashi algo mal ya que toda la generación de los milagros sabía muy bien que Kuroko Tetsuya era de temer cuando se enojaba.

-A qué te refieres Akashi-kun?.-pregunto Riko algo curiosa por las palabras del pelirrojo.

-Pues parece que ustedes no lo han visto enojado.-suspira y continúa.-Tetsuya cuando lo hacen enojar es de temer,...si se puede decir puede ser peor que yo.-al decir eso todo Seirin se estremeció en tal sólo imaginárselo y continúa.-Él que tuvo que verlo así fue Daiki por llamarlo enano y bromear por su estatura por un día entero un día cualquiera, entonces Tetsuya se enojo y si se puede decir corrió sangre ese día,...ese día jamás nadie ha hecho enojar realmente a Tetsuya tan sólo ver a Daiki todos lo tuvieron miedo por una semana.-explicó Akashi con mucha simpleza.

-...-nadie puro decir algo ya que jamás pensaron que Kuroko Tetsuya podría ser peor que Akashi Seijuurou y se pusieron una nota mental: "jamás hacer enojar por nada en el mundo a Kuroko Tetsuya ni menos molestarlo por su estatura".

Akashi los mira y suspira.-Tal vez fue por ignorarlo mucho tiempo.

-Si, eso podría ser, ya que Kuroko no le gusta ser ignorado por mucho tiempo.-dice Kagami recordando una vez que Kuroko le estaba hablando y Kagami lo ignoro, recibiendo un gran golpe en sus costillas como resultado.

-Oh, parece que Tetsuya te ha golpeado.

-Pues una vez en las costillas.-dijo algo enojado y pensó "porque Kuroko al ser tan pequeño es fuerte cuando hace eso" y sólo chispo en tan sólo pensarlo.

-Mejor me voy a buscarlo.-dijo Akashi.

Akashi se dirige hacia la puerta a buscar a Kuroko y los demás sólo lo dejaron irse ya que no querían meterse con un Kuroko enojado y el pelirrojo empieza su búsqueda, él ya sabía dónde podía encontrar a su peliceleste y este era la biblioteca ya que Kuroko le encanta leer y al entrar lo busca y fue fácil para él. Lo ve sentado en un puesto leyendo tranquilamente un libro y a la vez estaba justo en una ventana dándole luz a su lugar y se ve que los reflejos de la luz solar estaban justo sobre Kuroko haciendo que resaltada sus labios húmedos, sus cabellos celestes mojados y sus brillantes ojos celestes haciendo que Akashi se excitara por magnífica figura de su novio que quería violar ahí mismo pero se tranquiliza ya que era un lugar público, se acerca y Kuroko levanta su vista y ve a Akashi cerca de donde él estaba pero lo ignoraba ya que está enojado y es percibida por él pelirrojo que se acerca igual él no le tenía miedo, al estar frente de Kuroko le habló.

-Tetsuya.-lo llama pero este no lo mira, Akashi se enoja y le toma su mentón y le planta un pequeño beso.

-P..por qué hiciste eso?.-dijo al fin Kuroko dejando el libro de lado.

-Ahora me vas a escuchar Tetsuya.-le ordeno Akashi.

-Akashi-kun estoy enojado por favor déjame sólo.-dice con sus cejas fruncidas se notaba el enojó.

-No quiero, y porque ahora me llamas "Akashi-kun" y no "Seijuurou-kun" Tetsuya.

-Es el castigo de Akashi-kun por olvidarse de mí, yo pensé que él único que no se iba a olvidar de mí eras tú.-pone un puchero.-Pero me equivoque.

-Tetsuya si tal vez te olvidé...-no puro terminar de hablar ya que lo interrumpen.

-Tal vez Akashi-kun?.-dice levantando una ceja de ironía.

-ok, ok te olvidé pero fue por unos momentos, Tetsuya no te enojes.

Kuroko lo ve y suspira rendido con Akashi no se podía enojar.-Esta bien Akashi-kun no estoy enojado así que vámonos.

-Claro Tetsuya pero llámame por mi nombre.

-Nop cómo dije es el castigo de Akashi-kun.

-...-Akashi lo mira aún parecía algo enojado, pero prefiere no decir nada.

Ya había terminado la hora de los clubs y se van, Akashi va a dejar a su novio a su casa y con sus manos entrelazadas y hablando de cosas triviales en todo el camino hasta que llegan a la casa de Kuroko y se despiden con un beso y Akashi se va. Mientras que Kuroko al entrar ve a Ogiwara en el comedor y lo saluda cómo siempre.

-Hola Ogiwara-kun.

-Oh, hola Tetsuya.-dice alegremente.

-Has llegado temprano hoy Ogiwara-kun.

-Si, oye Tetsuya te tengo que decir algo importante.-dice con voz sería.

-Que cosa Ogiwara-kun?.

-Pues me voy en una semana.-dijo directamente.

-...-Kuroko no sabía que decir y aunque sus rostro no cambio si sus ojos que se notaba que estaba triste y Ogiwara se acerca a abrazarlo.

-No te pongas triste Tetsuya, mis padres me llamaron y tengo que volver pero ya que nosotros nos conciliamos nos vamos a volver a ver te lo prometo.

-En serio?

-Claro como dije es una promesa acaso no me crees.-dijo acariciando los cabellos celestes de su amigo y este negó con la cabeza.-Entonces divirtámonos esta semana Tetsuya.

-Si.-fue lo único que puro decir.

Al rato empezaron a comer la comida de Ogiwara y después fueron a jugar basket en una cancha más o menos cerca de la casa y a la vez Kuroko alcanzo a pasear a su mascota, estuvieron un buen rato jugando hasta que se volvió muy de noche y deciden volver a la casa de bañaron y se van a costar, aunque Kuroko antes de dormirse recibe un mensaje de su Akashi diciéndole "Buenas noches Tetsuya" y le envía un mensaje y se quera dormido esperando un nuevo día. Y pasan los días para Kuroko que se divertía con su mejor amigo, sus prácticas iban muy bien y de vez en cuando era visitado por uno de sus ex-compañeros de equipo, a la vez tenía mensajes de Akashi que decían que pronto lo iba a visitar y a su luz casi siempre come más de lo normal pero Kuroko se hacía la idea del porque, también Aomine venía sólo a buscar a su novio para que sabe dios y Kagami se sonrojaba he igual peleaban mucho pero aún así se amaban y ya todos se acostumbraron a su extraña relación.

Ya había pasado una semana y Kuroko va a dejar a su amigo Ogiwara para despedirse, aunque estaba muy triste por su partida pero cómo Ogiwara dijo no era un adiós que iba a volver a visitarlo, se despiden con un abrazo y Ogiwara se fue dejando su amigo Kuroko triste, ya yéndose a su casa con su perrito ve una limosina parada en su casa y se imagino quién estaba ahí y era su novio esperándolo así que apresuro su paso hasta llegar a la casa y ve a su pelirrojo parado en su puerta y lo ve con una polera de color naranjo y una sudadera roja y unos jeans.

-Hola Tetsuya.-dijo con simpleza y con una sonrisa.

-H..hola Seijuurou-kun.-dice Kuroko ya recuperando su respiración.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues me dijiste que Shigehiro se iba hoy y que ibas a estar sólo.

-Si y que significa que Seijuurou-kun esté aquí?.-pregunta inocentemente.

-Ya que estas sólo quise venir a buscar para que te quedes en mi casa.

-...-Kuroko procesa las palabras del pelirrojo.-..Eh?!

-Así que vamos y apúrate Tetsuya.-le ordena.

-Espera Seijuurou-kun no quisiera ser una molestia.-trataba de negarlo no quería ser una molestia.

-Tetsuya tú no eres una molestia, sólo quiero cuidarte.-le toca una mejilla al peliceleste.-Sabes que yo te amo así que deja de protestar y anda a buscar tus cosas.-le ordeno.

Kuroko no podía decir nada ya que Akashi lo quería cuidar y sólo suspira resignado y entra a su casa y va a su cuarto a buscar sus ropas para ir a la casa del pelirrojo, escucha de repente que alguien subía las escaleras.

-Tetsuya terminaste.-dijo Akashi.

-Aún no Seijuurou-kun.-dice Kuroko metiendo la ropa en un maletín.

Akashi se acerca a abrazarlo desde la espalda y ya que había crecido unos centímetros más era un poco más alto que Kuroko, ya que un delicioso cuello se lame sus labios y lame el cuello ajeno haciendo que sacara un pequeño gemido y lo da vuelta para darle un beso apasionado y demandante.

-Mhmmm..-se escuchaba el peliceleste sorprendido por él repentino beso pero lo corresponde poniendo sus brazos sobre el cuello del pelirrojo.

Después Akashi al sentir que su peliceleste ponía sus brazos en su cuello lame los labios del otro diciendo que abriera su boca y este ya entendiendo el mensaje abre lentamente y siente una lengua que recorría su boca a su gusta haciendo que gimiera levemente.

-Mmm.. ah...Mhmm-se escuchaba en la habitación.

Akashi lo estaba disfrutando él quería más pero sabía muy bien que de repente podría venir su chofer así que se separa lentamente del peliceleste que ya tenía una leve erección igual que él haciendo que salga una maliciosa sonrisa de su boca.

-Tetsuya.-dice cerca del oído del peliceleste con una leve voz ronca que hizo estremecer al pequeño.

-S...si s..Seijuurou-kun?.-dice nerviosamente.

-Apúrate para que podamos continuar esto en mi casa.-dice con una roca voz.

-S..si.-dice Kuroko con sus mejillas rojas.

-Pero antes deberías atender ese problemita Tetsuya.-tocando la erección del pequeño haciendo que saliera un leve gemido y se va satisfecho.

Kuroko no sabía muy bien que iba hacer así que pone toda su rapo en el maletín y se dirige hacía el baño para bañarse con agua fría para que rápidamente bajara su erección, ya lográndolo se seca y se viste para irse. Al bajar Akashi tenía una sonrisa de felicidad al ver bajar a Kuroko todo mojado, ya guardando el maletín Kuroko y Akashi suben a la limosina para irse a la casa del pelirrojo.

-Etto, Seijuurou-kun.-dijo tímidamente.

-Si Tetsuya?.-el pelirrojo lo mira.

-Y cómo haré para ir a Seirin?.-pregunto.

-Pues te voy a dejar antes de ir a la mía Tetsuya.-le explicó.

-...Está bien.

Después de eso hubo un silencio nada incómodo para ellos ya que eso era agradable, Kuroko empieza a mirar por la ventana los lugares que veía ya que era la primera vez que va a la casa del pelirrojo y estaba muy emocionado, mientras que Akashi sabía que era la primera vez que lo llevaba a su casa al peliceleste y quería darle todos los lujos que podría darle.

**-Pensamientos de Kuroko-**

·~·~·~·~(~°·°~)~·~·~·~·

Estoy muy nervioso...y más encima hice sonidos raros que hice cuando nos estábamos besando (se sonroja levemente)...en ese momento quería algo más que besos...agh odio pensar esas cosas, bueno tal vez quiera pasar a dar el otro paso ya que en mis sueños últimamente me veo a Akashi tocándome más de lo normal...espera yo ya quiero tener relación sexuales con Seijuurou-kun...agh porque pienso en eso ahora...

**-Fin del pensamiento de Kuroko-**

¤°·~¤°·~¤°·(*^*)/·°¤~·°¤~·°¤

Kuroko estaba algo sonrojado y trataba de no ver a su novio ya que lo que estaba pensando no lo podía ver a la cara mientras con Akashi, este estaba viendo la ventana tranquilamente hundido en sus pensamientos.

**-Pensamientos de Akashi-**

°·°·¤·°·¤·°\(*-*)/°·¤·°·¤·°·°

Tetsuya estaba tan lindo con esos gemidos que me daba cuando lo estaba besando y acercándolo a mí y sentir se pequeño erección contra la mía,...espero hacerlo mío esta noche pero no lo forzaré aunque me sorprendió cuando dijo que "sí" a mi propuesta y eso me alegra, espero ver esa blanca piel esta noche.

**-Fin del pensamiento-**

-*-*-*-*-*(/n.n)/*-*-*-*-*

Sintieron que la limusina paraba y los dos tan hundidos en sus pensamientos no se dan cuenta que ya llegaron a su destino, ya saliendo de sus trances Kuroko se sorprendió como era la casa del pelirrojo ya que era una gran mansión.

-Whoou.-dice asombrado un peliceleste.

-Te sorprende Tetsuya.-dice feliz por la reacción del pequeño.

-Si, jamás había venido a tu casa Seijuurou-kun.-lo mira.

-Eso es verdad Tetsuya pero ahora siempre vendrás.

-Me encantaría Seijuurou-kun.-le regala una sonrisa y Akashi también se lo regresa.

Mientras que el mayordomo se sorprendió mucho a ver que ese chico de cabellos y ojos celestes llamaba tan familiarmente a Akashi y a la vez ve como Akashi sonreía feliz y era la primera vez que lo veía así desde la muerte de la señora Akashi, pero aún así se alegraba interiormente que el pelirrojo fuera feliz y eso parecía que se debía a la persona que lo acompañaba. Con Kuroko y Akashi ya entrando a la residencia Akashi era recibido por muchas sirvientas.

-Bienvenido de vuelta Akashi-sama.-dicen unísono las sirvientas y una se le acerca.

-Akashi-sama está listo lo que me pidió.

-Gracias.-dice fríamente.

-Y su amigo Akashi-sama?.-pregunto otra sirvienta al no ver a la persona que iba a estar.

-Él? Oh, Tetsuya está detrás de mí.-dice apuntando su espalda y viendo las reacciones de las sirvientas que guardaron sus gritos y Akashi pensó "parece que nadie lo vio aunque siempre ha estado ahí, aunque mejor así ya que nadie ve como es mi adorable Tetsuya " y suspira.

-...-Kuroko no decía nada no le gustaba que lo observarán y sujeta la sudadera del pelirrojo.

Y este se percato del agarre sabía que a su Tetsuya no le gustaba estar con mucha gente a su alrededor y ya que era hora de almuerzo prefiere ya ir allí.

-Telia-san.-llama a una sirvienta que era de la tercera edad que antiguamente cuidaba al pelirrojo cuando era pequeño y le tenía algo de cariño a la señora que venía algo feliz.

-Si Akashi-sama?.-dice la viejita.

-Por favor dígale a los chef que ya preparen la comida.-dijo dulcemente y la señora asistió.-Y nos avisa cuando este lista, yo y mi amigo vamos a estar en la habitación.

-Está bien Akashi-sama.-y esta se fue a dirección hacía la cocina.

-Mejor vamos Tetsuya.-le agarra la mano y caminan hacía la habitación donde van a estar.

Kuroko no decía nada sólo se dejo llevar, subiendo las escaleras y pasando por muchas habitaciones llegan a la del pelirrojo. Al entrar se veía una gran habitación sus paredes de un color verde lima, al lado de una ventana había un mueble mediano con muchos libros y al lado de esta un pequeño mueble donde estaba el computador del pelirrojo justo a la ventana y había mucha cosas más que eran elegantes y que encajaban en el lugar, Kuroko se acerca hipnotizado por la pequeña librería que tenía su novio algunos libros que él jamás había leído y muchos eran de su interés no sabía qué hacer, Akashi sonreía por la reacción del peliceleste por ello y saca una risita haciendo que Kuroko lo mirara.

-De que te ríes Seijuurou-kun?.-pregunto curioso Kuroko.

-De nada Tetsuya.-dijo acercándose a este que tenía un pequeño puchero por la respuesta y tomándolo de las cinturas.-Sólo de estar contigo y ver tus reacción me hace reí un poco.

-S..Seijuurou-kun es malo...pero te perdono porque yo te quiero.-poniendo sus brazos por el cuello del ajeno y este le sonríe.-Aunque parece que Seijuurou-kun estaba disfrutando de ello.

-Por supuesto Tetsuya, sólo yo puedo ver tus expresiones ya que tú eres MÍO.-remarcando el "mío" y teniendo una leve sonrisa del otro.-Y te amo Tetsuya soy el hombre más feliz del mundo en que me aceptaras por quién soy.-le da un beso corto.

-Y yo porque tú me miraste siendo invisible y no importa como Seijuurou-kun sea sádico o retorcido, posesivo porque yo lo amo tal cual es.-dice Kuroko seguro de sus palabras haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera por sus palabras y sellando sus palabras de amor dándose un beso con cariño y dulzura dándose todo de su amor después fue uno más largo y apasionado.

Después de varios besos se separan para abrazarse, de ahí Akashi deja que su Tetsuya leyera lo que él quisiera antes de almorzar y este acepto, ya escogido Akashi le agarra su mano para llevarlo a su cama, primero él y entre sus piernas iba Kuroko algo sonrojado pero lo hace, poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo y sintiendo las brazos de este rodeándolo con un abrazo empezaron a leer ese libro. Muy cómodos por su posición ya después de unos minutos (alrededor de 30 minutos) tocan la puerta avisando que la comida estaba lista, entonces se levantan de la cama y ya saliendo del cuarto se dirigen hacía el comedor ya servido, se sientan uno frente al otro para verse. Kuroko no podía creer lo que sus veían ya que era mucha comida para dos pero Akashi le ordeno que comiera bien y sano, ya comiendo ninguno hablaba sólo comían pero de vez en cuando se miraban fijamente sin quitar la vista, lo dos estaban felices de compartir buenos momentos ya que casi nunca se podían ver y esta era su gran oportunidad de estar juntos sin interrupciones, ya alimentados se dirigen a la biblioteca que había en la casa del pelirrojo tomados de las manos, ya estando en la biblioteca Kuroko se sorprendió ver tantos libros en un sólo lugar que sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

-Tetsuya no te quedes ahí parado.-dijo Akashi viendo.

-Eh?! Oh, si Seijuurou-kun.-sale de su trance y sigue a Akashi que estaba caminado y parecía buscando algo.-¿Qué buscas Seijuurou-kun?.-preguntó al fin.

-Un libro que quisiera que vieras Tetsuya.-dice sin mirarlo y buscando en un estante es libro hasta que lo encuentra.-Aquí esta!.-dice alegre por hallarlo.

-?.-Kuroko quedo con su cabeza ladeara preguntándose que libro era.

-Mira Tetsuya.-le entrega el libro y este se quedo choqueado por ver el título de la portada.-Aún lo recuerdas Tetsuya.

-Claro Seijuurou-kun, este fue mi libro favorito y que después de conocer a Seijuurou-kun se lo di.-dice recordando ese momento en que supo que Akashi le gustaba leer igual que él.-No sabía que aún lo tenías.

-Por supuesto que si tú me lo diste y lo guarde como un tesoro Tetsuya.-dijo con ironía.

Después de sus palabras ve que Kuroko se acerca y este le da un beso, Akashi tampoco se quedaba atrás tomando la cintura ajena para profundizar ese beso que estaba dándole su pequeño novio, después se separan para mirarse y Akashi sonríe por esa forma del peliceleste para expresarse aunque lo sorprendió un poco. Al rato de su visita a la biblioteca Akashi empieza a mostrarle el lugar a Kuroko y este sólo lo seguía con una sonrisa que era casi visible, estuvieron mucho tiempo caminando de aquí a allá y Kuroko le gustaba cómo Akashi lo estaba tratando de forma cariñosa y posesiva su día fue maravilloso ya que cada uno era feliz por pasar el tiempo con él otro, cuando ya era de noche y volvieron a comer se fueron a la habitación para descansar ya que la mañana siguiente había clases, entonces Kuroko va al baño para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa ya que estaba avergonzado para que Akashi lo viera desvestirse, mientras con Akashi este ya se había bañado y se estaba poniendo un pijama de color rojo y secándose su cabello ve a su Kuroko con un pijama celeste con bordes blancos se le veía lindo, se acerca a darle un beso y empieza a secarle el cabello aunque Kuroko protestara pero sabiendo cómo era Akashi le ordeno que lo dejada, ya listos para acostarse y sólo había una cama los dos se duermen en ella abrazados esperando que el día nunca llegará.

-Estas cómodo Tetsuya?.-el ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta ya que Kuroko estaba en su pecho muy cómodamente.

-Si.-asistió y pasa su mano para abrazar al pelirrojo.-Seijuurou-kun es muy cálido y me gusta.

Akashi se sonrojo un poco por las palabras de Kuroko y este sólo se acercaba más para sentir esa sensación y a la vez para sentir los latidos del pelirrojo que iban a mil por hora que estaban igual que las suyas. Los dos se duermen abrazados ya que ninguno quería separarse del otro, y ya de día Akashi y Kuroko se levantan temprano dándose un beso de buenos días, se van a vestir para ir a sus respectivas escuelas ya yendo a comer su desayunos listos, comieron y se van en la limosina del pelirrojo a dejar a Kuroko a Seirin ya allí se despiden y Kuroko es observaros por todos ya que había venido en una limusina y más con el capitán de Razukan a la vez fue visto por sus compañeros de equipo Isuki, Kiyoshi, Hyuga y Riko en la entrada de la escuela, ya pasado eso las clases fueron normales para él. Pasando el día muy rápidamente fue hora de ir al gimnasio para su entrenamiento y les cuenta a todos que por dos semanas estará viviendo con Akashi en su mansión ya que todos le habían preguntado sobre lo de la mañana al saberlo se sorprendieron mucho pero prefirieron no incomodar al pequeño Kuroko y empezaron a entrenar y en ese día como siempre venía Aomine a buscar a Kagami y este le contó sobre lo que Kuroko les había dicho también sorprendiendo al peliazul pero lo empezó a molestar haciéndolo enojar y bueno...corrió sangre ese día, Aomine término con unos dolores a mil y se puso una nota mental: "Debo dejar de burlarme de Tetsu si es que quiero vivir un largo tiempo, maldición si que es fuerte aunque sea muy pequeño y algo débil." Y para Kagami y todo Seirin pudieron ver si se puede decir el alma del moreno a pasar a una buena vida, jamás lo habían visto hasta ahora lo que Akashi les había dicho y parece que Aomine Daiki no entendía la lección una sola vez al parecer, después de eso aparece Akashi para buscar a Kuroko y al ver el cuerpo de Aomine sólo pasó sobre él como si nada y llevándose a un Kuroko feliz por su aparición y todo Seirin se estremecieron ellos dos eran peligrosos y más juntos.

-Y que hizo esta vez Daiki para que lo golpeadas mi amor?.-pregunta Akashi después de que salieron del gimnasio.

-Pues se burlo de mí y me molesto porque estamos "viviendo" por dos semanas junto.-le explicó Kuroko.

-Entonces se lo merecía.-dijo Akashi.

Llegan a la limosina y se suben para volver a la casa de Akashi, justo después de subir se dan un beso, en camino a la casa Kuroko recibe una llamada de su madre y deja de hablar con su novio.

-Hola mamá.

_-*Buenas hijo, ¿Cómo estás?.*_

-Bien y ustedes?

_-*Nosotros estamos bien, lo sentimos mucho Tetsuya por no despedirnos pero en ese momento tú no estabas y era urgente.-explicó Yoko.*_

-No importa mamá, pero van a tener libre la otra semana?.

_-*Si hijo de eso te llamó diles a tus amigos que la cena es el día jueves después de sus clases.-dijo Yoko.*_

-Está bien.

_-*Mi niño con quién estás? Ya que Shige-chan se fue, no quisiera preocuparme.-se oía preocupada.*_

-Pues ahora estoy con Akashi-kun y con él me estoy querando hasta que ustedes regresen.-dice viendo a su novio que igual lo miraba.

_-*Oh...estas con Sei-chan, y dime cómo te fue con tu confesión?.-decía casi gritandolo.*_

-...Te lo diré cuando regresen.-dice sin más.

_-*Que malo Tetsuya pero está bien me lo dices cuando llegué a la casa.*_

-Si mamá.

_-*Eso eso es todo hijo nos vemos y cuídate.*_

-Adiós mamá y saluda a papá de mi parte.-después cortan la llamada y mira a Akashi.-¿Qué sucede Seijuurou-kun?

-Nada Tetsuya y que te dijo tu madre.

-Que iban a estar libres la semana que vuelven para tener una cena en mi casa con toda la generación de los milagros.-le dijo emocionado aunque solo lo demostraba con ojos azul cielo.-Tienes que venir Seijuurou-kun.

-Está bien, pero Tetsuya tus padres saben que sales conmigo?.

-Pues mi madre solamente.

-Y como se lo tomó?.

-Ella grito de emoción.

-Bueno pero me vas a decir cuando se lo contaste.-dice acercándose a Kuroko.

-En otro momento Seijuurou-kun.

-suspira.-Ok.-lo besa varias veces y estuvieron así hasta que llegan a su destino.-Parece que ya llegamos Tetsuya.

Kuroko esta rojo y a la vez trataba de regularizar su respiración y esa escena excitaba a Akashi que rápidamente bajan del automóvil y se van al dormitorio, pero antes les dice una advertencia a las sirvientas "No vayan a nuestro dormitorio por lo menos en 4 horas más ya que no queremos interrupciones" les ordeno y rápidamente suben y pasan por todos las habitaciones hasta llegar a la suya. Akashi se le fue su límite ya necesitaba a Kuroko y ése día era hoy, mientras con Kuroko sólo se dejaba llevar y parecía tener una idea de lo que iba a suceder allí en la habitación, llegaron y Akashi sienta a Kuroko sobre la cama para que lo viera a los ojos para decirle unas palabras antes de perder toda su voluntad en sí o sea antes de poder violarlo y le susurra.

-Tetsuya estoy en mi límite.-dice con una leve voz ronca.

Kuroko se estremece pero se siente igual que Akashi y lo abraza para después susúrrale.

-Yo también Seijuurou-kun...sólo hazlo.

Akashi sólo sonríe por las palabras de Kuroko y le saca su chaqueta y a la vez de la de él, y entonces lo acuesta sobre la cama para después empieza a desbotonar la camisa de Kuroko, viendo su pálida piel blanca como la nieve y sus rosados pezones que para él se veían como un manjar. Akashi se saborea sus labios con mucha sensualidad y se acerca esos botones rosados, primero los lame haciendo que Kuroko se estremeciera por el acto y Akashi empezó a lamer y morder los pezones de Kuroko y con una mano le hacía leves movimientos al otro pezón haciendo que Kuroko empezará a dar pequeños gemidos de placer, Akashi le gustaba esos sonidos que Kuroko le daba a él y se saca su corbata y se desabrocha su camisa para después besar los deliciosos labios de su novio que tenían un leve sabor a vainilla y a la vez era apasionado por toda la espera que tenían, se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, a la vez era una guerra de lenguas que ninguno de los dos querían parar.

Todo el ambiente en la habitación era pura excitación y calor por parte de Akashi y Kuroko, mientras se besaban Akashi desliza una mano por el cuerpo de Kuroko hasta llegar al pantalón de este y desabrochar su cinturón y su botón para pasar su mano sobre este para ya sentir la pequeña erección del peliceleste haciendo que este gimiera dentro de ese salvaje beso que se daban para separarse de este por sentir la mano de Akashi sobre su erección.

-S...Seijuurou-kun.-dijo Kuroko algo nervioso por el acto que había hecho Akashi.

-Tetsuya te ves muy bien.-dice parándose para tener mejor vista a ese Kuroko sonrojado y semi-desnudo ante él.-No dejes que nadie más que yo te vea así Tetsuya.-lo dice cómo una orden.

-Yo sólo soy de Seijuurou-kun y de nadie más.-dijo Kuroko desviando su mirara por la vergüenza.-Ya que a mí solo me gusta una persona y esa es Akashi Seijuurou.

-Tú también me gustas Kuroko Tetsuya.-dice acercándose a besarlo nuevamente.

Empiezan a deshacerse de las ropas ya que incomodaban a la pareja sólo les quedaba los bóxer puestos y Akashi se separa del beso para después deslizar su lengua sobre el cuello del ajeno haciendo un chupón en este para dejar su marca en ese cuerpo que para siempre le va a pertenecer a él y a nadie más, mientras que Kuroko gemía cada vez más fuerte ya que sólo se dejaba llevar por el placer y la excitación de las caricias de su novio. Akashi pone sus manos sobre la erección de Kuroko para masturbarlo haciendo que Kuroko lo abraza con unos gemidos de placer, y ya deshaciéndose de los bóxer puede ver esa magnífico cuerpo desnudo ante él excitándolo más. Akashi lleva sus tres dedos sobre la boca de Kuroko para hablar.

-Lámelos Tetsuya.-le ordeno con su voz ronca por la excitación que tenia.

-...-sólo lo mira y asiste para después sentir los dedos dentro de su boca y empieza a lámelos con su lengua humedeciéndolo hasta que Akashi lo saca.

-Esto es para prepararte para que no te duela Tetsuya.-dijo Akashi.

Akashi ya posicionado con las piernas de Kuroko abierta y pone primero un dedo dentro de la cavidad de Kuroko.

-Tsk… duele Seijuurou-kun!.-dice Kuroko por sentir algo extraño dentro de él.

-Si lo siento Tetsuya pero sopórtalo después sólo sentidas placer.-le dijo tiernamente para después mover cuidadosamente su dentro de la cavidad de Kuroko.

Kuroko le dolía algo pero de repente siente que Akashi lo masturba nuevamente para que se relajada ya logrando que no le doliera, Akashi mete un segundo dedo dentro y Kuroko se queja pero ya no era tanto el dolor que el primero y moviéndolos más rápido y escuchando los leves gemidos de Kuroko mete el tercero, para sentir como Kuroko se le sale un gemido y los mueve, los abre como tijera para que Kuroko esté bien preparado ya que Akashi sabía que esta era su primera vez y quería que fuera magnífica para los dos, Akashi ve que Kuroko se movía sólo y sale una sonrisa de sus labios ya era hora de que se volvieran uno y saca los tres dedos dentro de Kuroko y este pone un puchero.

-Pff.. tranquilo Tetsuya.-y se acerca a besarlo para después susurrarle.-Ahora sabes que va a pasar verdad Tetsuya.

Kuroko se sonroja así que asiste con la cabeza y ve cómo Akashi se sacaba su bóxer para ver su dura erección que hizo que Kuroko se pusiera rojo, Akashi separa las piernas de Kuroko para posicionarse frente a él y poner su erección sobre la cavidad de Kuroko.

-Tetsuya lo voy a poner.-le advierte para después poner lentamente su erección dentro de Kuroko se estremecía.

-Mhgg!.-gimió por la sorpresa y muerdiendose sus labios.-D...duele s...Seijuurou-kun!.-lo abraza.

-Ya pasara Tetsuya.-dice Akashi besándolo, acariciando el miembro de Kuroko.

Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que Akashi siente que Kuroko movía sus caderas y se le sale una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Tetsuya me voy a mover.-y empezar a moverse pero primero lentamente.

-Ah!...ah~...mhmm..-gemía Kuroko, poniendo sus brazos sobre la espalda del pelirrojo.-Seijuu..rou-kun se siente bien.

-T..Tetsuya estar dentro tuyo también se siente bien.-lo besa.

-Ah~..ah...ah!...m..más!.-pedía Kuroko.

Akashi lo escucha y lo hace más fuerte sacándole más gemidos a Kuroko que eran pudo placer e igual a él, los dos estaban rojos por el calor y placer que estaban sintiendo en esa escena que daban, hasta que en una de las embestidas Akashi le da en el punto en donde Kuroko sentía que era absorbido por el placer y descontrolándose por sentir esa sensación en ese lugar donde daba Akashi y saca un gran gemido de placer y apretándolo un poco, Akashi al saber donde estaba ese punto se movía mas a dentro de él sujetando las caderas ajenas para profundizar más esas embestidas.

-Sei...Ah!...mgg~!..s..Seijuurou-kun ah~...ahí...justo ahí.-le decía entre gemidos.

-Aquí Tetsuya?.-lo embiste en el punto.

-AH!...Sí! Seijuurou-kun...mhmm~...-dijo Kuroko.

-Te amo Tetsuya.-le dijo para después besarlo apasionadamente.

-Mmhmm...ah!.

Estuvieron con una guerra de lenguas para después sentir los gemidos de parte de Kuroko, mientras que Akashi le dejaba marcas por casi todo el cuerpo ajeno y embistiéndolo ferozmente hasta que pasa un buen rato hasta que Kuroko ya no pudo más y deseaba correrse.

-Ah...Seijuurou-..kun ya...ah!...no puedo ah...más.-dijo Kuroko.

-Está bien Tetsuya.-le dijo acelerando la masturbación de Kuroko.

-Ah!...mhg~!...Ah~~!.-gime para después eyacular sobre la mano de Akashi y sobre el pecho de ambos, apretando el miembro del pelirrojo.

-Ah!... Tsk estas apretándome Tetsuya.-dijo Akashi ya acelerando sus embestidas ya que él igual estaba por llegar al éxtasis hasta unas más y se vino dentro de Kuroko.

-Ah~~!.-Kuroko siente un líquido llenándolo.

Akashi se sale de Kuroko y los dos intentan regulan sus respiraciones para hablar y ya tranquilos Akashi se pone al lado del peliceleste.

-¿Estás bien amor?.-pregunta Akashi algo preocupado ya que después perdió el control de sus embestidas.

-S..sí Seijuurou-kun.-dijo Kuroko ya regularizando su respiración de esa magnífica escena.

-Me alegro.-dijo Akashi feliz.

-Seijuurou-kun.-lo llama y este lo mira.

-Sí Tetsuya?.

-Te amo.-dijo después de cerrar su ojos por el cansancio que tenía y con una sonrisa.

Akashi sonríe y lo tapa con las sábanas para después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Kuroko, para también dormirse pero se da cuenta estuvieron haciéndolo por lo menos se alegra que su Kuroko estuviera con él y espera que sea por siempre y cierra sus ojos agarrando la mano de Kuroko para dormirse junto a él. Ya había pasado una hora desde que se durmieron y el primero en despertar fue Akashi y a la vez despierta Kuroko con leve dolor en su cintura por lo sucedido hace horas atrás.

-Tetsuya vamos a bañarnos.-dijo Akashi levantándose para preparar la bañera para ellos dos.

-Si Seijuurou-kun.-Kuroko se levanta pero al sentir un dolor en la cintura y un escurrimiento en su trasero por el semen de Akashi y cae al piso ya que le fallaban las piernas.-Ahg.

-¿Que sucede Tetsuya?.-dice preocupado.

-Me duele mi cintura y se me sale tu semen Seijuurou-kun.-dice apenado y mira a Akashi que estaba sonrojado.

-suspira "tal vez si fue algo brusco" pensó.-Entonces te tengo que llevar yo al baño Tetsuya, vamos.

Akashi levanta a Kuroko y lo lleva modo princesa hasta el baño, espera hasta que el agua esté lista para meter a Kuroko a la bañera y este estaba aún en sus brazos, ya listo lo mete con cuidado.

-Seijuurou-kun también te vas a meter?.

-Si a Tetsuya no le molesta.-dice con una leve sonrisa picarona.

-A mi me gustaría que te metas.-dijo Kuroko sonrojado y avergonzado.

Akashi sonríe y también se mete a la bañera ganándose detrás de Kuroko y lo abraza.

-Me gustas Tetsuya.-le besa la mejilla.

-Tú también me gustas Seijuurou-kun.-acurrucándose entre el pecho del pelirrojo.

-Lo siento si fui algo brusco.

Kuroko niega con la cabeza.-No te preocupes Seijuurou-kun, ya que yo igual lo quería.

-Tetsuya.-lo nombra sorprendido pero no puede soportar sonreír y pensar "me alegra que me eligieras Tetsuya"

Estuvieron bañándose un buen rato hasta que a Kuroko se le fue un poco el dolor de sus caderas y se van a cambiar para después irse al comedor ya que a Kuroko le da hambre, ya al llegar ven a alguien en la mesa era un hombre de cabellos rojos y igual que sus ojos que era el padre de Akashi y este sólo frunce su cejas.

-Padre has llegado.-dice fastidiado.

-Seijuurou vaya así que estabas aquí?.-lo mira y ve que había alguien más.-Y estas con alguien y no me lo vas a presentar?.

Akashi suspira.-Padre él es Kuroko Tetsuya.

-B..buenas tardes.-dijo Kuroko algo nervioso y con una reverencia.

-Así que él es Kuroko Tetsuya, supe que tu eres alguien especial para Seijuurou.

-?.-Kuroko no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería.

-Y cómo te fue Seijuurou?.

-Pues ahora es mi novio padre.-dijo con simpleza.

-Oh, bueno Tetsuya-kun espero que nos llevemos bien.-dijo el señor levantándose.-Bueno me voy a la oficina.

El hombre se fue y Kuroko no entendía nada, mientras con Akashi le dice a una sirvienta que les prepare algo de comida, después se van a sentar para esperar.

-Seijuurou-kun que fue eso?.-pregunto al fin Kuroko.

-Pues mi padre sabía que tú me gustabas.-dice directamente.

-...EH?!.-dijo sorprendido.

-Tetsuya no te preocupes mi padre no te odia.

-P..pero sei...-Akashi lo interrumpe.

-Pero nada está bien yo se lo conté y fue hace tiempo pero aún me sigues gustando Tetsuya.

Kuroko no sabía que decir y prefirió no decir nada y cambiaron el tema rápidamente, conversaron hasta que la sirvienta trago la comida para los dos y estos comen tranquilamente para después irse a la habitación nuevamente, caminando hasta llegar a su destino Kuroko recibió una llamada de Kagami.

-Hola Kagami-kun?.

_-*Hola Kuroko, lo siento si te llamó en estos momentos pero necesito tú ayuda.-se oía desesperado.*_

-Dime Kagami-kun qué sucedió?.-dice curioso.

_-*Pues me eh peleado con Aomine.-explicó.*_

-Oh, ahora estas sólo verdad o aún esta Aomine-kun?.-dijo preocupado ya que Aomine era alguien con quien no te puedes estar si este está enojado ya que podía suceder cosas muy mal.

_-*No ahora estoy sólo, se fue muy enojado.-dice kagami algo alterado y con la voz temblando.*_

-Entiendo Kagami-kun, es mejor no estar con él si esta así, pero porque no mañana me lo dices ya que no estoy allá, te parece.

_-*Sí, gracias Kuroko.*_

-Te veo mañana Kagami-kun.

_-*Hasta luego Kuroko y salúdame a tu noviecito.-corto.*_

Kuroko cierra su celular y suspira pesadamente ya que parece que su luz había llorado y vuelve su mirada a su novio que lo miraba algo curioso y celoso.

-¿Qué sucedió con Taiga?

-Pues Kagami-kun y Aomine-kun se pelearon.-le explicó.

Después de eso se van a la habitación para estar solos ellos dos y ya dentro de ella Akashi abraza al peliceleste por detrás.

-Seijuurou-kun.-lo nombra algo curioso por la acción del otro.

-Tetsuya sabes siento que esto es un sueño por tenerte conmigo a mi lado.

-Yo igual me siento de esa manera Seijuurou-kun, pero.-se da vuelta para después poner sus manos sobre el pecho de Akashi y a la vez su cabeza.-Yo estoy aquí y yo te amo.

Akashi sonríe y toma el mentón del pequeño para besarlo y este le corresponde, estuvieron así hasta la falta de aire, se separan para dirigirse hacía la cama y Akashi acuesta a Kuroko para besarlo nuevamente.

-Tetsuya lo siento pero parece que hoy ya no puedo aguantar más.-dice Akashi tomando una mano de Kuroko para dirigirla a su entrepierna.-Te necesitó Tetsuya.

Kuroko no dice nada sólo se sonroja por lo que acababa de tocar Akashi estaba erecto y duro haciendo qué Kuroko se pusiera igual, ya que al fin al cabo los dos se amaban y deseaban en ese momento.

-S...Seijuurou-kun yo igual te necesitó.-dijo con su excitara.

Akashi sonríe triunfador y lo besa salvajemente ya que todo en su Tetsuya era delicioso y empiezan a quitarse la ropa para después hacerse el amor y estuvieron hacía hasta quedarse dormidos. Ya al llegar el día siguiente Kuroko se despierta con dolores a mil por todo lo que hizo en la noche con su novio pero era feliz junto a él aunque en momentos fue muy sádico pero al final igual le gusto tenía que admitirlo y lo despierta ya que tenía clases, Akashi se despierta gracias a Kuroko para después irse a bañar con el peliceleste, se visten para después tomar su desayuno y Akashi andaba muy feliz ese día. Y ya yéndose hacía Seirin Kuroko le dolía su trasero y sus cinturas.

-Tetsuya lo siento fui muy rudo ayer.

-No te preocupes Seijuurou-kun, pero así no puedo practicar hoy en los entrenamientos y tendré que explicarle a Riko-san.-dice Kuroko algo asustadizo ya que tal vez su entrenadora le haga lucha libre por no entrenar.

-Está bien, me llamas si sucede algo entendido.-le ordeno.

Kuroko asistió con la cabeza para después despedirse de su novio y entrar a su escuela y ya allí se encuentra con Kagami, Koganei, Mitobe y Isuki y se acerca.

-Buenos días.-dijo Kuroko asustando a todos.

-H..hola Kuroko.-dijo primero Kagami.

-Buenas Kuroko-kun.-dijo Koganei animadamente.

-...-Mitobe saludo con su mano.

-Hola Kuroko-kun.-dijo Isuki.

-Chicos han visto a la entrenadora?.-pregunto Kuroko.

-La vi yendo a su sala con Kiyoshi y Hyuga.-dijo Koganei.

-Oh, gracias los veo luego.-dice yéndose del lugar para dirigirse hacía la sala de Riko.

Los demás lo vieron raro ya que estaba caminando mal y Kagami se pudo hacerse la idea pero prefirió no decir nada, y con Kuroko ya en la sala llama a Riko para hablarle y esta acepta, se alejan para hablar solos sin que alguien los oyera.

-¿Qué sucede Kuroko-kun?.-preguntó Riko algo curiosa.

-Etto..Riko-san lo siento pero hoy no voy a entrenar.

-...EH?! Pero porque?.-dijo Riko alterada por las palabras del peliceleste.

-Me da vergüenza Riko-san.-dijo apenado.-Pero ayer estuve...

-Ya dilo Kuroko-kun, porque estas caminando algo mal...no me digas tú y Akashi-kun.-con la cara de Kuroko pudo saber, si ellos lo hicieron y suspira.-Ok entendí, sólo por hoy no va a ver entrenamiento para ti pero que no se repita entendido Kuroko-kun.

-Sí.-dijo solamente.

Al terminar su conversación cada uno se fue a su clase y Kuroko al llegar ve a Kagami algo mal y se recordó que Kagami y Aomine habían peleado.

-Kagami-kun..-lo llama.

-Whaa..Kuroko deja de hacer eso!.-le grito kagami por el susto.

-Lo siento pero tú me querías hablar de algo ayer Kagami-kun.

-Bueno sí, pero no aquí ¿por qué no te lo dijo en la azotea en el almuerzo?.

-Está bien.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué estás caminando raro Kuroko?.-dijo con una cara de burla que hizo sonrojar a Kuroko.

-Pues eso a Kagami-kun no le incumbe.-se sienta muy sonrojado.

-Ok, ok ya entendí en tan sólo mirarte que tú y Akashi lo hicieron.-dice volteándose rápidamente riendo ya que el profesor llegó y Kuroko se sonroja no más poder.

Estuvo así hasta la primera clase y después pasa el día tranquilamente hasta la hora de almuerzo y como siempre se va a la azotea con Kagami, ya llegando se sientan y Kuroko recibe una llamada de Akashi.

-Seijuurou-kun?

_-*Mi amor me pasas a Taiga un momento por favor.*_

-Está bien.-se lo pasa.-Kagami-kun es para ti.

-Ah? Y qué quiere Akashi?.-fijo confuso, pero igual contesta.-Qué sucede Akashi?

_-*Pues supe que te peleaste con Daiki, espero que no haya ello algo que después se arrepienta.*_

-...Cómo supiste que fue él quien empezó?.-se sorprendió.

_-*Taiga yo lo sé todo.*_

-...-no pudo decir algo en ese momento le dio miedo por la respuesta del pelirrojo.

_-*Espero que MI NOVIO te ayude Taiga.*_

-gracias creo?, si eso es todo adiós Akashi.

_-*Sí, pero antes...deja de molestar a mi amorcito o te matare Taiga con mis tijeras.-lo amenazo.*_

-De qué hablas Akashi.

_-*Taiga no te hagas el idiota, sólo te lo estoy advirtiendo pero ni se te ocurra seguir. Y ahora pasaba a mi novio.*_

-...Ok.-le regresa el celular a Kuroko que estaba comiendo su emparedado.-Toma.

Kuroko lo recibe y deja de comer.-Qué sucedió Seijuurou-kun?.

_-*Nada Tetsuya no te preocupes, te voy a buscar a la hora de siempre.*_

-Ok~.

_-*Je, eso sonó muy lindo de parte de mi adorable novio*._

-...No me llames adorable Seijuurou-kun.-dijo algo molesto.

_-*No quiero al fin al cabo tu eres mío Tetsuya.*_

-Lo sé c..cómo Seijuurou-kun es mío.-dijo muy sonrojado por sus palabras.

_-*Exacto mi amor, está bien te veo después Tetsuya*._

-Si adiós.-corta la llamada y vuelve su mirada a su luz.-Y me vas a decir lo que sucedió Kagami-kun?.

-...Sí.-dijo Kagami con una cara de pena.-Ayer estaba con Aomine jugando un 1a1 en la cancha que está cerca de mi casa...

-Flashback de Kagami-

°·°·°·°·\(·)/·°·°·°·°

Los dos estaban en un empate en su 1a1 pero Aomine hace una clavada ganando el juego, al terminar Aomine se acerca a su novio para besarlo y este lo acepta y ya terminado su juego se dirigen hacia la casa del pelirrojo para bañarse y comer. En dirección hacia allá Aomine estaba actuando raro y era percibido por su novio, ya adentro de la casa Aomine se va a bañar mientras que Kagami se va a ver televisión con una duda sobre la actitud de Aomine y decide preguntarle, Aomine ya saliendo del baño vestido y ve que Kagami estaba en su propio mundo.

-Taiga.-lo llama y este lo mira.

-Daiki te puedo preguntar algo?.

-Claro.

-¿Qué te sucede que estas actuando raro?.

-No es nada bakagami.

-No te creo, sólo dilo Ahomine.

-suspira.-Ayer estuve con unas mujeres ok listo contento.

-...-Kagami se queda en shock no sabía que decir pero en ese momento estaba enojado de verdad.-Y que hiciste exactamente con ellas?.

-Eso no te incumbe.

-…Lárgate Ahomine.-dijo furioso.

-Ah?

-Sólo lárgate no te quiero ver por un tiempo.-dijo kagami muy triste pero a la vez enojado.

-Oye Tai...

-YA CÁLLATE.-no lo deja terminar ya que no quería oírlo.-Aomine nosotros terminamos...ahora déjame tranquilo.

-Ah? No espera Kagami que mierda estás diciendo.

-Sólo lárgate y no vuelvas.-se va a su cuarto y se encierra, mientras que Aomine lo sigue ya enojado pero se va ya que Kagami no le habla y se va.

Kagami se sale de su cuarto después de unos minutos por pura precaución y estaba mal muy mal, él nunca creyó que eso iba a suceder al salir con Aomine se sentía muy traicionado.

-Fui un idiota.-se dijo a si mismo.-Cómo pude enamorarme de alguien que ni si quisiera es fiel.-empezó a llorar sólo ahí en el living de su departamento.-Necesitó hablar con alguien.-lo piensa ya quitándose las lágrimas.-Ya se… Kuroko.-busca su celular y lo marca.

_-*Hola Kagami-kun?*_

-Hola Kuroko...

-Fin del flashback-

*-*-*-*-(O.u)/-*-*-*-*

Kuroko no sabía qué hacer, no se lo podía creer que su ex-luz y amigo fuera capaz de hacer algo hacía y más lastimar a Kagami cuando son novios eso es algo imperdonable, Kuroko sólo se acerca a abrazarlo para consolarlo.

-K..Kagami-kun lo siento no lo sabía.

-No te preocupes Kuroko, pero fue un completo idiota sabes?.

-No lo digas no lo eres, él único idiota aquí es Aomine-kun, pero ahora que harás?

-Tratar de olvidarlo y sacarlo de mi corazón.

-Kagami-kun.-lo nombró sorprendido.-Esta bien hazlo pero no te arrepientas después.

-Lo sé pero no creó Kuroko pero gracias por tu apoyo.

-Pero sabes aunque eso sucediera no me lo puedo creer.-dijo dudoso Kuroko y el conocía muy bien a Aomine y sabia que ahí había gato encerrado y ve a kagami llorar.-No llores Kagami-kun él no merece que tu llores por él.-dijo para consolarlo.

-Gracias Kuroko por comprenderlo y tienes razón no tengo que llorar por alguien que no me aprecia.

Después deciden terminar la conversación y que Kagami parada de llorar vuelven a continuar su almuerzo, ya volviendo a sus clases todo fue normal hasta la hora de los club y ya llegando allí cómo Kuroko no podía sólo se sienta en las bancas a mirar cómo entrenaban, todo iba bien hasta que se escucha la puerta del gimnasio abrirse y todos se sorprender al ver a...

-Takao Kazunari?.-dijo Riko algo sorprendida y más sin ver a su acompañante Midorima Shintarou.

-Etto esta Kuroko-kun?.-dijo Takao con una voz rota si se puede decir..

-Aquí estoy Takao-san.-dijo Kuroko levantándose de la banca.

-Kuroko-kun!.-dice desesperadamente y corre hacía él y lo abraza.

-Takao-san?.-siente que su hombro se moja y ve la cara del pelinegro y este estaba llorando.-Riko-san me voy con Takao-san, si ves a Seijuurou-kun dile que voy a estar en la azotea.-se despide de todos y agarra la mano del pelinegro y se van corriendo de ahí.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos pero prefieren no meterse en eso y vuelven a su entrenamiento, y con Kuroko y Takao estos se van a la azotea. Ya estando ahí Kuroko se gira a ver a su acompañante y este lloraba, así que Kuroko lo abraza para tranquilizarlo y esta acepta el gesto del pequeño peliceleste.

-¿Qué sucedió Takao-san?,-preguntó al fin después de un rato y ver que el otro se tranquilizaba.

-Y..yo (sniff) termine con (sniff) Shin-chan (sniff).-dijo Takao.

-...Pero por qué?.-dijo Kuroko.

-Lo vi con otra persona (sniff) y se besaban.-le explicó.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo su celular suena y ve que era una llamará de Midorima.

-Es de Midorima-kun.-al decir ve que Takao pone una cara de miedo.-No te preocupes Takao-san no diré nada sólo trata de no ser ruido.-y este acepta, entonces contesta.-Hola Midorima-kun.

_-*Hola Kuroko, necesitó preguntarte algo?*._

-Sí ¿Qué sucede?

_-*Has visto a Takao?.*_

-A Takao-san? Pues no lo he visto...¿Por qué?

_-*Es que me dijo que terminábamos y se fue.-le dijo con simpleza Midorima y la vez se notaba con la voz que él no estaba ni preocupado haciendo enojar a kuroko.*_

-No se nota que estas preocupado Midorima-kun.

_-*Quién sabe... bueno gracias Kuroko te veo luego.*_

-Adiós Midorima-kun.-corta y suspira él odia mentir pero bueno.-Takao-san ya estas mejor?.-le preguntó algo preocupado.

-P..pues algo...gracias Kuroko-kun por no decir que estoy aquí.-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No hay de qué, porque no mejor duermes algo pareces cansado.

-S..si sería lo mejor.-asistió.-P..puedo dormir en tus piernas Kuroko-kun?.-dijo dudoso.

-Claro Takao-san.-dijo Kuroko y este se acuesta en las piernas de Kuroko y se acomoda.

-Gracias Kuroko-kun.-después de un rato se queda dormido.

-Que has hecho Midorima?.-se dijo a si mismo kuroko.No me decías que lo amabas….si lo haces por gusto entonces ni si quiera te podre perdonar por jugar con los sentimientos de Takao.-decia en voz baja.

Kuroko acariciaba levemente los cabellos del pelinegro que estaba durmiendo hasta un buen rato después se escucha la puerta de la azotea abriéndose y Kuroko se fija que era su novio.

-Seijuurou-kun!.-dijo alegremente.

-Hola Tetsuya, ...¿Pero por qué Kazunari esta así?.-preguntó celoso y la vez impactado por ver a Takao durmiendo sobre las piernas de su adorable novio.

-Seijuurou-kun no seas celoso sólo... Takao-san termino con Midorima y vino a verme y se quedó dormido eso es todo.-le explicó Kuroko.

-….Está bien Tetsuya te creó.-suspira y se acerca a su novio para besarlo.-Es mejor irnos ya es tarde.

-Si pero que haremos con Takao-san.

-Primero despertémoslo.

-Ok.-Kuroko mueve a Takao cuidadosamente y este se empieza a despertar.-Takao-san vamos despierte.

-Mhm..oh Akashi.-lo ve y se levanta bruscamente.-Lo siento si pensaste mal yo...

-No te preocupes Kazunari ya Tetsuya me lo explicó.

-...-Takao se calló.

-Entonces vamos Takao-san, vamos a dejarte a tu casa.

-No!... Kuroko-kun lo siento pero si voy creó que veré a Shin-chan y no quiero verlo.

-Tetsuya ven necesitó hablar algo contigo un momento.-dijo Akashi alejándose un poco para que Takao no lo escuchará.

-Si.-dijo solamente siguiéndolo.

-Tetsuya...

-Seijuurou-kun que hacemos, no puedo dejarlo así.

-Lo sé pero donde lo vas a dejar si no quiere ir a su casa ya que parece que Shintarou sabe dónde vive.

-No lo sé.-lo piensa hasta que.-Ya sé pero tal vez no te guste la idea Seijuurou-kun.-dijo desanimándose.

-A ver dime Tetsuya.

-Por qué no lo dejamos en mi casa y me quedó con él sólo por hoy.

-...-suspira.-Esta bien pero también voy.

-Ok~.-dijo feliz y vuelve donde estaba Takao.-Takao-san ya sé dónde.

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno eso es todo espero que le haya gustado, ….tenia que poner lemon si o si de mi adorable akakuro y no me odien por lo que sucedió con Midorima y Takao como lo de Aomine y Kagami ya que no quiero morir tan joven pero les adelantare el siguiente capitulo que se llama "Kuroko Tetsuya como Cupido." Hasta la próxima bye…besos y abrazos..**

**Autora: bueno hoy les traigo a nuestro querido kise, Kasamatsu, Midorima y Takao!.**

**Midorima:y por que me metes Nina-san?!-dijo exaltado un idiota Midorima.-OYE! No me llames idiota!.-alego Midorima.**

**Autora: Nop, yo te llamo como quiera o quieres que en el siguiente capitulo te haga vestir ridículamente un vestido de maid como disculpa a nuestro Takao-chan.-le digo con una cara de malisicia.**

**Midorima:- No gracias llamame como tu quieras.**

**Autora:- Gracias Mido-chan….con lo nuestro Kasamatsu nos diras como enamoraste a kise-chan?**

**Kasamatsu.- Eso nole incumbe y ni yo lo se.**

**Kise:- Mooo pero yo desde que lo vi me enamore Yukio.-dijo saltando sobre su novio y a besarlo por toda la cara.**

**Autora:- Mejor me voy.-me volteo a mirar a la otra pareja pero esta estaba haciendo cosas peores que la otra.-P….po..porque mierda lo hacen aquí chicos con problemas hormonales!**

**Las dos parejas me ignoran y de repente aparece Akashi y kuroko detrás de mi y los alejo para dejar a las dos parejas que sabe dos que harán yendo a otra habitación.**

**Kuroko:- Nina-san es usted alguien rara.**

**Autora.- EH?! No lo digas asi Kuro-chan pero igual se noto que te gusto lo que me imaginara esas escenas con Aka-chan.**

**Kuroko se sonrojo y solo dice un simple "si", mientras que Akashi sonreía.**

**Akashi:- Nina-san eres toda una pervertida.**

**Autora:- Mejor los ignoro y despídanse de los fans.**

**Akashi y Kuroko se sonríen y aceptan ya listos cuento hasta 3…..1….2…...3!**

**Akashi y Kuroko:- Hasta la Proxima!**

**Takao:- ¿Reviews? **


End file.
